


Take Care For What You Wish

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 62,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Alec finds a spell in a very old book of Seelie magic and hopes it will let himself and Magnus have the family they desire.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 333
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

Magnus exited the portal into Alec's office to find him pacing the room excitedly, holding a large old and heavy looking book in his hands.

“Alec?” Magnus asked. “I came as soon as I received your fire message, what is it?”

“This!” Alec stated with a grin, “I found it in the Institute library, it's full of spells.”

“It looks very old,” Magnus replied, “what kind of spells?”

“The kind of spell we need, “Alec replied, “I came across it by accident, but it could help us.”

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “you aren't making any sense, calm down and tell me exactly what you found.”

“Oh,” Alec replied and sat himself down in one of the armchairs that were in his office by the roaring fire. 

Magnus sat in the other and waited for an explanation. 

“I'll start from the beginning,” Alec began, “I was in the library just looking for something that looked interesting to read and something drew me to this book. It's a Seelie book of magic and I found a spell that might help us.”

“Seelie magic can be very dangerous,” Magnus frowned, “what kind of spell is it we need?”

Alec grinned, “Spell that would make it possible for us to have a baby!”

“Alexander, I am infertile,” Magnus reminded him “And there is the matter of us both being men.”

“But this spell, it makes it possible,” Alec told him, “we can use it on me, I can carry the baby and … well, it's a bit complicated but I think we should try it?”

“Seelie magic comes at a price Alexander,” Magnus told him, “they won't do this for free, they will want something in return and probably something we are unwilling to give.”

“You should read it,” Alec told him, “could it be possible that you could use your magic to replicate it?”

“Okay, I will take the book home Alexander and read the spell,” Magnus agreed, “but I have never heard of anything like this ever being performed, I am guessing there is more than just the reason that it would mean being in a Seelies debt.”

“Really?” Alec smiled, “Thank you. I really would do it, carry a baby for you, us. So we can become a family.”

“That would make me very happy if it is possible,” Magnus replied, “but please don't get your hopes us, there is every chance it wouldn't be possible for many reasons.”

“I'll try,” Alexander promised, “see you tonight when I get home.”

“Tonight,” Magnus agreed, making a portal and then taking the book from Alec's hands, holding it tightly as he stepped into it and back to their apartment.

****

Magnus made himself a cocktail and settled down at the desk in his office, carefully reading the spell. He thought that, as Alec had suggested, that he might be able to adapt it to Warlock magic but it seemed very complicated and he found himself wondering if it was dangerous.

He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it with magic and then sent the fire message off to a friend he had known for many years, Brother Zachariah hoping he could shed some light on the matter as he didn't really want the Seelie queen to find out what Alec was contemplating.

Brother Zachariah responded with his own fire message asking Magnus and Alec to meet him by the harbour in a spot they both knew well at midnight. 

Magnus pulled out his mobile and called Alec.

“Magnus? Did you read it, what do you think? Is it possible?” Alec asked, firing the questions rapidly as his husband.

“Alexander, slow down,” Magnus told him, “yes, I have read the spell and I have some concerns.”

“What do you means, what concerns?” Alec replied.

“First I think I could adapt it to Warlock magic but it is a very complicated spell and I am worried that I have never heard of it being used for a reason,” Magnus replied.

“What kind or reason,” Alec interrupted.

“It could have been left unused and forgotten many years ago, century's possibly because it is dangerous,” Magnus explained, “I would never let you do something like this if it put your life in danger Alexander.”

“I can understand that,” Alec conceded, “but how can we find out, know for sure?” 

“I sent a fire message to Brother Zachariah, asking him if he knew of the spell,” Magnus told him, “he has agreed to meet us by the harbour at midnight, I know the place he means.”

“So he didn't say anything else?” Alec asked.

“No, whatever he wants to tell us about what he knows he must want to do so in person,”Magnus replied, “good or bad.”

“Okay.”Alec said simply, suddenly not feeling quite so optimistic. 

“I will see you later,” Magnus said, “love you.”

“Love you too,” Alec replied and then they cut the call.

Alec spent what was left of the afternoon unable to settle, he finally left his office and went for a walk in the park and eventually sitting on a bench in the warm sunshine of the spring day watching the squirrels play around on the grass and trees before him. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Alec returned home it was late and dark having been out on a mission with Clary and Jace. Magnus was in his office on his mobile arranging a consultation with a client. He made them a cocktail while he was waiting and handed it to Magnus when he finished his call.

“Good evening Alexander,” Magnus said when accepting the drink and planting a kiss on Alec's cheek, causing the younger man to smile.

“Did Brother Zachariah not say anything else at all?” Alec asked, then taking a sip of his drink.

“Nothing,” Magnus replied. “It will be time to meet him soon and then he will tell us what he know.”

Alec nodded.

“We could leave now and walk, it's quite a nice evening out,” Magnus suggested. “or portal there nearer the time?”

“Lets walk,” Alec agreed.

Wrapping up warm against the cool spring night air they headed off. They walked slowly through the city hand in hand, stopping now and then to admire something in a shop window or for a kiss against a tree, hidden by darkness. When they reached the meeting spot Brother Zachariah waiting for them.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet us Brother Zachariah,” Alec greeted them.

“Anything I can do to help an old friend and his husband,” he replied, speaking into their minds “you are well Magnus?”

“I am,” Magnus replied. “do you have some information for us, about the spell?”

“I do,” he replied, “but I'm not sure you will like the information.”

“We will appreciate whatever that information you can give,” Magnus replied politely.

“Then I shall begin,” Brother Zachariah stated. “The spell of which you stated is indeed very ancient Seelie magic, it took some searching in our archives but this is that I discovered. The spell is very complicated but I too think it could be adapted to Warlock magic. I have never heard of anyone using it, not even the Seelie's themselves so I don't think it has been attempted for many centuries.”

“Is it dangerous?” Magnus asked.

“There is no information in our archives on the mortality rates, for either the baby or the parent carrying it,” he replied. “If you want my advice, I would not attempt it.”

“How can a baby be created if I am infertile?” Magnus asked, out of interest.

The spell doesn't use the conventional way of how a baby is conceived, it uses your DNA from what I could gather from the limited information I could find.” Brother Zachariah. “But you asked my advice and once again I repeat it, I would not attempt this spell. At worst, it could end your life.”

“It mentioned about the DNA in the book, but I was hoping you might know more?” Magnus asked.

“Probably no more than what the spell itself explains,” Brother Zachariah replied. 

“Thank you for taking the time to come and see us,” Alec told him, frowning, feeling rather deflated.

“You are welcome,” he answered, “I must go now before I am missed. Goodbye Magnus, Alexander.”

“Thank you,” Magnus told him as he moved away from them.

“What do we do now?” Alec asked Magnus.

“We go home and think very hard about if we want to risk this,” Magnus replied.

****

They used a portal to get home quickly and settled in the living room in opposite armchairs.

“Did you read the whole spell?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Not, really, I just kind of skimmed it,” Alec admitted, “does it in any way explain how it uses DNA to make the baby?”

“There is not much information but in your case, if you were the one to carry the baby it would create a temporary womb for the baby to grow in and an ovum, egg in the same way,” Magnus explained. “for my part in it, it would require some of my DNA to be then added to the egg, also by magic, for it to then start dividing in the normal way to become a fetus and then grow into a baby.”

“That sounds simple … but, how would the baby be born?” Alec asked, suddenly thinking about the birth itself. “I not going to suddenly change sex and I to give birth naturally?”

“No,” Magnus chuckled, “the baby would of course be born magically too, at least you won't have to endure full labour.”

“Does it say anything about risks? Any warnings?” Alec asked.

“Nothing at all, and I'm not entirely sure we shouldn't worry about that,” Magnus told him.

“Or it could be that there are no risks?” He answered hopefully.

“Alexander, this isn't something we should go into lightly,” Magnus replied, “both Brother Zachariah and I believe that the spell could possibly be adapted to Warlock magic but it might not work at all or could go wrong.”

“I want to do this for you Magnus,” Alec told him, “I want to have your, our baby.”

“And that would be amazing my love,” Magnus smiled, rising from his seat and kneeling in front of his husband, “but not if it meant I might lose you.”

“Would you … how about you try and adapt the spell, you would know if it might not work even before we tried to use it, wouldn't you?” Alec asked.

“I would think so, it also depends if I can get my hands on all the required ingredients,” Magnus replied, “some of them are native to the Seelie Realm and getting my hands on them might be difficult without alerting the Seelie Queen to my needing them.”

“I trust you to do your best Magnus,” Alec told him, bending down to kiss him softly.

“Okay Alexander,” Magnus agreed, “I will start collecting the many ingredients and see where it leads.”

Alec grinned widely, pulling Magnus up and onto his lap where they indulged in a long, deep kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“We really should go to bed,” Alec sighed when the kiss ended, “it's getting very late, or should I say early!”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed glancing at the clock, it was nearly two in the morning. 

Slipping under the covers Alec turned on his side so Magnus could spoon against his back, letting out a murmur of contentment when his husbands arm wrapped around his chest tightly. Placing his own hand on top of Magnus' he moved it slowly down his body and placed it low on his abdomen.

“I really want to do this Magnus, if it is possible,” Alec said softly, “just imagine, there could be a baby beginning it's life inside me, just here.”

“It really would be wonderful to be able to have a baby that is actually ours,” Magnus replied, kissing him softly on the back of the neck. “A baby that is biologically ours. Do you think Izzy would ask Meliorn to get the items we need from the Seelie realm?”

“I can ask her, but you know what she's like, she will want to know that they are for,” Alec replied.

“Just tell her I need them for a spell for a client,” Magnus replied, “if she pushes it tell her you don't know the details, that should satisfy her curiosity.”

“I guess so, I will ask her later, just give me a list of what you need,” Alec told him, smiling at the feel of the soft kisses Magnus was pressing against the back of his neck. “We really should go to sleep.”

“I know, but I have this image in my head of your belly being all big swollen with my baby,” Magnus admitted, “and it's doing all sorts of strange things to my mind and body.”

“Good strange things, I assume,” Alec said, shifting his body to roll onto his back, hand still holding Magnus' on his abdomen.

“Very,” Magnus replied, lifting his head to kiss his husband softly, keeping it going while he moved on top of Alec's body, their hands not moving an inch on Alec's flat stomach and placed his legs between his husbands, their arousal obvious and pressed against each other.

“It's a shame I can't get pregnant from doing this,” Alec sighed, breaking the kiss.

“Sadly even the spell can't make that possible,” Magnus said, now thinking how amazing that would have been. 

“But we can still practice,” Alec told him with a smile.

“Practice is always good,” Magnus agreed, sliding their hands downwards, between their bodies until they reached their cocks. 

Magnus pressed his hand flat over the top of both of them, moving it slowly up and down the length of the shafts, Alec's hand still where it was adding pressure as their lips met again, this time more urgent, deeper. Their tongues dancing with each others, their teeth clashing in the building passion.

Magnus slid his hand from under his husbands, leaving it to replace the actions of his own and trailed his lower, tilting his own hips to give him room to dip between his lovers buttocks and find the small, tight hole between them, teasing it with the tip of his finger.

Alec canted his hips, silently begging Magnus to do more, his own hand now curled tightly around both their cocks, working them slowly as his husbands finger dipped slightly into the entrance to his body, giving the muscle a taste of what was to come.

“Magnus, please,” Alec panted out.

He let out a small moan of disappointment when the finger left his hole but when he watch Magnus lift his hand and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, making them wet before he returned them to his arse he couldn't help but move to impale himself on the digit that slowly entered him, a loud moan of pleasure escaping his lips, when a second one joined it.

“Good?” Magnus asked, moving the fingers, fucking his husbands arse with them slowly.

“Yeah,” Alec panted out, “deeper.”

Magnus slid his fingers in deep, as far as he could reach and finding the right spot he swept them over his Alec's prostate making him jerk up in anticipation of more, the sensation flooding through his body, feeling both cock hardening against each other even more so in his hand.

“Not yet, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, moving his hand a few more times before withdrawing it.

Sliding his cock from beneath Alec's hand he took it in his own, coating it too with saliva before lifting Alec's legs up onto his shoulders and placing the head at the entrance to his lovers arse..

“Now Magnus!” Alec groaned, his hand not tightly wrapped around his own cock and moving faster, getting close to the edge.

Magnus slid the head of his cock slowly inside Alec's hole, pausing for a moment until Alec groaned in anticipation before sliding it further in, burying it in balls deep. He slid it back slowly until only the head remained inside his lover before plunging all the way back inside again and then began to slowly fuck him until he could feel the muscles of Alec's arse beginning to tighten around his cock. His movement got gradually faster until he was ramming hard into him, watching Alec's fist move fast and fast on his own cock in time with their hips, the look in his face leaving nothing to the imagination about how close it was to coming.

Magnus increased his pace even more and was rewarded with the spasms of Alec's arse pulsating, tightening around his cock, watching as the come shot out from within his lovers fist to cover his chest he couldn't hold back any longer and came hard and fast buried inside his husband before collapsing on top of him panting, not caring about the mess coating his chest.

“By the Angel, I love you so much,” Alex managed to utter.

“Love you too,” muttered Magnus, “I don't want to move, I want to stay here forever.”

“We can clean up … well, in a few hours,” Alec replied, “that's what showers are for.”

“Mmmmmm,” Magnus mumbled in reply, already dozing off and just held him tighter, they weren't moving for anything.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Alec left of the Institute with a list in his hand, the items they needed from the Seelie Realm and wishing to the Angel that Izzy would agree to ask Meliorn to collect them. The list, he knew contained various flowers and roots not available out side the Seelie Realm.

He found Izzy easily on the operations room and headed over to her, feeling a little nervous.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked with a frown, “You look like something is worrying you? You and Magnus haven't had another fight, have you?”

“No, no, I'm fine,” Alec assured her, “not much sleep … um, Magnus wanted to know if you could ask Meliorn could get him some things from the Seelie Realm for him, he needs them for a spell for a client?”

“What kind of spell needs ingredients from the Seelie's?” Izzy asked.

Alec shrugged and played dumb. “I have no idea what the spell is, he just asked of you might be able to help?”

“I can ask him,” Izzy agreed, “but I can't guarantee that he will agree to help, I guess it will depend on what is required.”

“Here,” Alec replied, holding out the list for her to take.

Izzy looked at it and read the names and shrugged. “These don't mean anything to me, but why should they. I will send him a fire message and let you know.” 

“Thanks Izzy, Magnus will really appreciate it,” Alec told her.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Izzy asked, worried, “you really don't seem yourself, you're not ill are you?”

“No, I promise you and am not ill in the slightest,” Alec promised her. “I should get to work.”

Izzy nodded in agreement, watching him as he walked away and then stared at the list in her hand again before sending the promised fire message to Meliorn.

****

Magnus rummaged around his shelves, checking to see if he had all the other ingredients needed for the spell. He found most of them but there were a couple missing, he set the ones he had on his desk, grabbed a bag and headed out of the apartment to track them down thankful that they were common and easily found.

Heading into the park he found the first one needed quickly, he plucked the dainty wild flowers that grew in the hedgerow and then generated a portal to take him to the shop he needed for the last item and stepped out in front of the innocent looking tea shop.

Opening in the door set a little bell above ringing to alert the owner they had a customer, he shut it quickly and turned the sign on the door to closed before making his way to the counter at the rear of the shop.

“Magnus,” the woman standing behind the counter said smiling, “I haven't seen you in a while, is there something I can help you with?”

“You look well my dear,” Magnus replied, “I was hoping you might have some lichen root? I need some for a spell and I am all out.”

“I have plenty,” she told him, hurrying off into the back room and reappearing shortly with a jar containing the teal coloured root. “it's plentiful this time of year as you know. How much do you require?” 

“Just three, no, give me six roots please,” Magnus told her, “then I shall have some spare.”

She pulled the roots from the jar and popped them into a paper bag. “just five dollars to you Magnus.”

Magnus handed her the money, put the paper bag inside his bag with the wild flowers then thanked her and left quickly. He turned the sign back to open on his way out, made a portal and headed back home happy.

****

Izzy spotted the fire message whizzing towards her and plucked it from the air. Meliorn's reply asked her to meet him at the bridge over the river in the park in one hour.

She sent one back instantly confirming the meeting and carried on with the tests she needed to do before she left the lab until it was time to meet Meliorn, slipping her lab jacket off she headed off quickly through the little used back entrance where no one would question where she was going. 

Meliorn was stood on the middle of the bridge awaiting her arrival, she hurried over to him and hugged him quickly.

“Thank you for meeting with me,” she told him.

“It is my pleasure to see you as always Isabel,” Meliorn replied.

“We're you able to get the things Magnus needed in the fire message?” Izzy asked hopefully.

“I did, but I have to ask,” Meliorn asked, “what they are needed for?”

“I have no idea,” Alec asked me to ask you but he didn't know either,” Izzy told him truthfully, “Magnus didn't explain what the spell they are needed for was.”

“Some of these items are rare and not used very often, so I just wondered,” Meliorn replied. “and I'm not sure I have ever heard of a warlock needing them before.”

“As I said, I have no information about it,” Izzy shrugged.

“Okay,” Meliorn told her, “I trust you and I have never heard of Magnus doing anything … evil with his magic so I shall give them to you.”

Meliorn pulled a bundle from the small, leather bag on his hip, he unravelled it to show he was a huge leaf with the required contents inside.

“Thank you Meliorn,” Izzy smiled. “does Magnus owe you payment?”

“I would rather have payment from you,” Meliorn smiled. “perhaps we can meet again tonight?”

“I will come to you,” Izzy told him without hesitation.

“One more thing,” Meliorn added, “the queen has no knowledge of my providing these items and it needs to stay that way,”

“She won't hear anything from us,” Izzy promised him.

Meliorn nodded and was gone, Izzy headed back to the Institute with the items, calling Magnus to tell him she had them and would give them to Alec.

****

Magnus thanks Izzy and once the call ended he got the large pestle and mortar to grind some of the ingredients and make a head start, as far as he could before Alec arrived home with the final items. He had decided that they were going to try this, if it didn't work then so be it. The thought that it could go wrong, he just pushed to the back of his mind and tried to ignore it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus looked up to see a portal appear and Alec step quickly out of it.

“Clary made a portal for me,” Alec explained, “she didn't actually ask for a reason why I wanted to get home so quickly, thankfully. Just did it for me.”

“Izzy said she was giving you the things required that Meliorn got for us?” Magnus asked.

Alec pulled the bundle, still wrapped in the large leaf from his pocket and hand it to his husband.

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus told him with a smile, “I have made a start, what I could do without these.”

Alec looked into the pestle and mortar Magnus indicated.

“Looks like a bunch of mushed up plants to me,” Alec shrugged.

“Exactly what it is!” Magnus stated, opening the leaf and examining the contents to make sure they had them all. “now we have these, I can continue working on the spell.”

“Do you have much more to do?” Alec asked.

“This is the easy bit, I need to crush up various ingredients in a certain order but not all together in one go,” Magnus explained. “once I have the various mixtures I have to combine them in a very specific way, each time using parts of the spell. At the end I have to add the liquid components, while saying another part of the spell and then it has to sit for four hours before it can be used with the final incantation.”

“Very complicated then, as you said,” Alec replied.

“Yes, do one part wrong, or say the wrong part of the spell and it won't work,” Magnus told him, “I don't know for sure, but I think it might make you very ill or worse if it's not done exactly as it's stated.”

“You are the High Warlock, I trust you Magnus,” Alec told him, “you won't get it wrong, you have been doing this for more than 800 years.”

“It's great that you have so much trust in me,” Magnus told him with a smile. “but I really need to concentrate on this so I need to be on my own. I hate to not have you here with me, but you can be very distracting.”

“No, I understand,” Alec replied, “maybe Jace will be free to go to the Hunter Moon.”

“Good idea Alexander,” Magnus agreed, “does he play pool?”

“I'll find out,” Alec replied, pulled out his mobile and called his brother.

“Jace, I need a favour,” he began, “Magnus has got to do some kinda complicated spell for a client so I wondered if you wanted to go to the Hunters Moon with me for a drink?”

“Yeah, okay, see you soon,” Alec replied and cut the call.

“He's free,” he told Magnus, “he's going to meet me there in twenty minutes.”

“Portal?” Magnus asked, rising from his seat.

“I have time to walk there,” Alec shrugged.

“You do, but ...” Magnus trailed off when he reached his husbands side.

Magnus raised one hand and placed it on Alec's cheek for a moment before moving it around to the back of his husbands head, Alec showed no resistance when he pulled his head forwards and met his lips in a long, tender kiss.

“I can't quite believe we are doing this,” Alec said when the kiss broke, “that I will be carrying our baby.”

“Are not at all worried, scared that something might go wrong?” Magnus asked, his eyes searching his husbands for any sign of them.

“No,” Alec told him, “As I said, I trust you completely.”

“Then I will make this work, I promise Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “I thought I would never able to be a father and to make it possible, with you will be amazing.”

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand and again placed it low on his abdomen.

“I can't wait until I know our child is growing inside me,” Alec told him.

“You could be pregnant by tomorrow,” Magnus told him, “don't drink too much this evening.”

“One pint I promise,” Alec told him.

“Okay.” Magnus agreed before they lost themselves in another kiss.

“I better go,” Alec said when they dragged themselves apart. “or Jace will be wondering where I am.”

“Yes, and I will get on with the spell Alexander,” Magnus told him, releasing him to generate a portal for him, “don't be too late home.”

“I won't, I promise,” Alec replied before stepping into the portal and vanishing.

Magnus went back to his desk and continued with meticulously with the spell. 

****

Alec stepped out of the portal into the back alleyway of the Hunters Moon, walked through the rear door and spotted Jace already sitting at the bare talking to Maia, he made his way to them through the evening crowd.

“Hi Alec,” Maia called out to greet him, seeing him before Jace. “pint?”

“Thanks Maia,” he answered and sat on the stool beside his brother.

“You're looking happy,” Jace said, “despite the fact you have had to abandon Magnus.”

“I don't mind, he needs to concentrate and apparently I am a distraction,” Alec shrugged.

“Too much information,” Jace laughed. “Want a game of pool? Tables empty.”

“Sure,” Alec told him and they made their way across to the pool table. 

****

Magnus added that last batch of dry ingredients to the main bowl and carefully mixed them together, saying the correct part of the spell. Then he picked up the vial of morning dew from his desk and held it for a moment, the last component of the spell, this was it. Once this was in it was done and just needed to stand for four hours before they could use it. 

Taking a deep breath Magnus screwed the lid off and tilted it over the bowl until the vial was empty, setting it down he mixed them together while uttering the words required and as he finished there was a puff of blue smoke and the liquid turned the same colour.

“It doesn't mention that,” Magnus whispered to himself, but he knew he had followed it to the letter and now he just have to leave it to do it's thing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Alec walked into the apartment having been unable to stay away any longer, he had only drunk the one pint he promised Magnus he would have, despite Jace's attempts to get him to 'drink up and have another one'. The apartment was silent, he shed his coat and walked through, finding Magnus stretched out on one of the sofas asleep with an open book resting on his chest.

Leaving him be Alec walked to Magnus' office, he could see the bowl containing the blue liquid and wondered how long it had been sitting there waiting. He dipped his head down and sniffed it carefully, it had the aroma of the Wander Woods in the Seelie Realm which seemed to him quite calming.

“Alexander? Is that you?” Magnus called out.

He made he way back to the living room where a half awake Magnus was now sitting up, the book now on the sofa beside him.

“You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you,” Alec told him.

“Only dozing Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “I tried to read to take my mind of the spell and I felt sleepy.”

“How long … before we can use it?” Alec asked, “the spell, that mixture … potion? In the bowl, has it been finished long?”

Magnus glanced at the clock. “It has just over an hour to go, not too long.”

“I couldn't stay out any longer, Jace kept trying to encourage me to drink more and I couldn't concentrate on the pool, he won every game,” Alec explained. “I just needed to be back here with you.”

“And I am happy you are,” Magnus told him, rising from the chair and walking towards where Alec stood nearby.

“How happy?” Alec asked him coyly.

“Let me show you,” Magnus told him, reaching out and grabbing the fabric of Alec's t shirt in his fist, pulling him closer and smashing his lips against his. 

This was no tender, gentle kiss. It was a kiss of passion. Alec's arms moved up to wrap around the back of Magnus' neck, using his hands to pull Magnus' head even closer while their lips, wide open pushed back against their teeth, their tongues tangling with each other.

Alec didn't resist when when Magnus, after wrapping his arms around him tightly began to shuffle them back wards until his body hit the wall behind him. Pressing his body as tightly as possible to to his husbands Magnus couldn't help rutting against his body, his cock hard and throbbing beneath the fabric of his jeans.

Alec groaned loudly into Magnus' mouth, adjusting his body slightly so his own aching cock was became the recipient of his husbands rutting, they didn't stop when they finally came up for air, panting hard.

“I want you now!” Magnus told him, “Here!”

“Anywhere,” Alec gulped.

Magnus pulled back slight and moved his arms to unbutton and unzip Alec's trousers, shoving them down over his hips along with his pants and then grasped the hot, hard flesh of his husbands cock. Magnus slowly moved down onto his knees, not breaking eye contact with Alec until his knees hit the floor, seeing the anticipation of what was to come in them.

Holding the base of his lovers cock Magnus teased the slit with his tongue, causing Alec to moan loudly. He reached down and put his hand on his lovers head, urging him on. Magnus licked slowly around the head of the cock, teasingly, now and then licking the leaking pre-come until Alec began to beg him.

“Magnus please!” Alec pleaded, “stop teasing, let me fuck your mouth.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Magnus told him before taking the head into his mouth then slowly slid it down the length, well practised in taking the whole length and began to suck hard.

Alec's other hand joined the first on Magnus' head, fingers tangling in his hair and he began moving his hips, getting lost in the pleasure of the warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. Slowing increasing the movements of his hips, while Magnus clutched the cheeks of his arse giving him some control over the thrusts.

“Oh fuck Magnus!” Alec shouted, his movements getting faster and faster and then with a shudder he came, his whole body then stilling as his cock pulsated and his come shot down his husbands throat, which Magnus swallowed down greedily down.

Magnus let Alec's cock slip from his lips, slowly, then got to his feet, kissing a still panting Alec while unfastening his own jeans, he pushed them down with his underwear freeing his own cock and then broke the kiss.

“Turn around,” He told Alec.

Alec turned to face the wall, Magnus pushed Alec's trousers down to his ankles and then removed them one leg at a time after taking off Alec's boots, he then stood upright again, to kiss and nip at the back of his neck, leaving his mark.

Groaning Alec placed his hands against the wall for balance, parting his legs and bending his knees a little invitingly. He gasped and his body shuddered, excited at the sensation of his husbands finger delving between his buttocks and teasing his whole.

“Please Magnus, please. Now!” Alec almost shouted.

“Patience,” Magnus groaned.

Magnus moved his hand slightly, clicked his fingers and the sheen of lubricant covered them. Alec leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the wall to give Magnus easy access to his arse, feeling first one finger and then two slide inside him, swiping across his sweet spot while he cock hardened again in anticipation.

“Magnus!” Alec groaned out the name of his lover.

Magnus withdrew his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with the entrance to Alec's body and then push it all the way in, in one swift move causing Alec to gasp loudly. There was no preamble, Magnus grasped his husbands hips and pounded into him, harder and harder until his own orgasm hit, shooting his come deep inside Alec's arse before collapsing against him. Alec reached down, grasping his own cock, pumping it hard, riding the waves of pleasure that grew and grew until it hit the peak and his second orgasm flooded through him, his come spurting all over the wall before him.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes, both seemingly holding each other up so their knees didn't collapse beneath them. When the finally, reluctantly pulled apart they Magnus noticed the mess on the wall.

“Sorry,” Alec told him.

“Not a problem,” Magnus replied, swishing his arm and with a click of his fingers the mess vanished, he kissed Alec softly then suggested. “Shower?”

“Mmmmm,” Alec mumbled in response, letting Magnus take his hand and lead the way.

“And by the time we are clean the spell should be ready to use,” Magnus agreed with a smile.

That brought Alec back to the present, and replied with a grin. “quick shower then.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus and Alec were sat in the living room wearing pyjamas, together on the sofa with the bowl of potion on the coffee table in front of them.

“So, it's ready then?” Alec asked, peering at the blue liquid.

“Yes Alexander,” Magnus told him, “all you have to do id drink the liquid while I say the final lines of the spell, if you are really sure you really want to do this?”

“If I'm honest, I am feeling a bit nervous,” Alec admitted, “not about the being pregnant, just worrying that it won't work really.”

“If it doesn't work it will be a huge disappointment,” Magnus said, giving him a small smile, “it will just mean it's not to be. We've thought about adoption, which isn't the same but we would still love the child unconditionally.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “we can only but try, I'm ready.”

Magnus kissed him softly on the lips.

“There are no instructions for exactly what you should or shouldn't do once the spell is complete,” Magnus told him, “but I'm thinking that laying down for as long as possible might help.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed. “how does it get your DNA?!”

“I was hoping you wouldn't ask that,” Magnus frowned, “I didn't want to tell you until you had drank the potion, but well, I had to mix a small amount of blood into it.”

“I'll be drinking your blood?!” Alec asked with a small shudder.

“You won't know it's there,” Magnus promised, “it really is just a few drops and it was before it turned blue.”

“It does smell like the Wander Woods,” Alec pondered, “I sniffed it when I got home.”

“I have no idea how it will taste,” Magnus told him, “but if it tastes bad, you need to go everything possible to keep it down.”

“Oh boy ...” Alec muttered, “okay, lets do this before I change my mind.”

Magnus tipped the potion into a tall tumbler and it filled it almost half way, then handed it to Alec.

“Well, it least there's not too much of it,” he frowned, holding the glass up to the light and then giving it a sniff to see if it still smelt the same, which it did. “I'm ready Magnus.”

Magnus nodded. “Drink Alexander.”

Alec raised the glass to his lips, wondering if he should sip or down it in one kind of like a shot. He decided on the latter, put his head back and gulped it down, aware that Magnus had started saying the words of the spell. He was mildly surprised, he couldn't really put his finger on what it tasted it but it was a little sweet and not unpleasant.

Magnus finished reading and looked at him questionably. 

“Are you okay Alexander?” He asked, “You feel okay?”

“It was okay, I don't feel sick,” Alec confirmed.

“Good, “Magnus nodded with an encouraging smile. “I think you should lay down now, here on the sofa or in bed?”

“Bed, then you can be lying next to me,” Alec told him.

“We can do that,” Magnus smiled, and they headed off to the bedroom.

Magnus pulled the duvet back on his husbands side of the bed, once Alec had climbed in and when he was laying flat on his back Magnus covered his body and went around the other side of the bed to get in himself, lying on his side facing Alec.

“How will we know if it has worked?” Alec asked, “I mean, if the spell causes it to act like a normal pregnancy then there will be no visible signs for a few months.”

“I was thinking a pregnancy test,” Magnus suggested, “they can detect the hormones very early these day, maybe that will work.”

“It's worth a try I guess,” Alec smiled. “we can't tell anyone, not until we know … we need to keep it a secret until it seems to be …”

“In case we lose it,” Magnus said the words his husband couldn't get out.” I know, we will do everything we can to prevent that, everything.”

“What about work?” Alec suddenly had a thought, caught up in all the excitement about having the baby he had forgotten about his active job.

“Hmmm,” Magnus pondered, “there are plenty of Shadowhunters, you are the head of the Institute so you need to delegate and keep to the paperwork part of the job perhaps Alexander?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec agreed with a smile, “that should be easy.”

“Good, we should try and get some sleep,” Magnus suggested, curling against his husband and placing his hand low on his abdomen, Alec placing his on top.

“I'll try, but I can't promise anything,” Alec agreed and closed his eyes, feeling safe in Magnus' embrace.

****

When Magnus woke the following morning he found himself alone in bed, hearing a loud moan he quickly got up and headed to the bathroom where the sound had come from and found Alec kneeling on the floor with his head over the toilet bowl.

“Alexander?” He asked concerned, rushing over to him, kneeing beside him to rub his back.

“Been sick, head hurts,” Alec managed to get out just before he threw up in the toilet of the third time.

Magnus handed him some tissue to wipe his mouth and then flushed the toilet, while Alec sank down to sit on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

“Do you think it didn't work?” Alec asked, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“When did you start feeling sick?” Magnus asked, “was it blue before? That was just bile.”

“No, I have been sick three times and none of it has been blue,” Alec told him truthfully.

“Well, I am no expert but I think the potion was absorbed into your system before you started feeling ill,” Magnus replied reassuringly. “I think it could just be a reaction to the process, the changes to your body happening.”

“I guess so,” Alec replied hopefully but still not really convinced. “How soon can we take a pregnancy test?”

“I really don't know, I can go and ...” Magnus began,

“No, just stay with me, I need you here with me,” Alec told him, shoving himself up on his knees and retching over the toilet but this time nothing came of it. “my throat hurts and I really need to brush my teeth.”

“And then you are going back to bed,” Magnus insisted, “I will find a bowl for if you feel like you are going to be sick again and I will make you some honey and lemon for your throat.”

Alec nodded in agreement and let Magnus help pull him to his feet, he brushed his teeth before letting his husband take him back to bed. Magnus then rushed off to collect the promised bowl and medicine. Setting the bowl next to Alec on the bedside table within reach he then poured out the honey and lemon mixture onto to a spoon for Alec to take.

“It is just honey and lemon,” Magnus assured him, “nothing that can harm a fetus.”

“Thank you,” Alec told him gratefully, feeling the soothing effect on his throat.

“Anything else? Something to drink? Eat?” Magnus asked.

“Just a glass of water please,” Alec replied with a grateful smile. “I think I need to sleep.”

“Not a bad idea,” Magnus agreed, clicking his fingers and making a glass of water appear on the bedside table beside the bowl. “I will go and do some checking on pregnancy tests.”

Alec smiled, nodded and curled up under the duvet and was asleep before Magnus even left the room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus googled pregnancy tests on his mobile phone and found that some could be used with in a few weeks of suspected conception. The sickness Alec had could be as much of an indication that it did work as it not working, he needed to try and find something that could help them know now.

He closed down the internet window on his phone and opened his contacts, his thumb hovering over Catarina loss' number wonder what kind of story he could spin her for advice and came up with nothing. After turning his phone off he placed it down on his desk, tapping his fingers on the wood hoping something would come to him.

Closing his eyes he concentrated hard, imaging all the spell books around him in his office, wondering if any of them had the answer. He was about to give up when he heard a small, scraping noise and when he opened his eyes he could see an old volume on the top shelf hand moved out slightly towards the edge of the shelf.

Magnus leapt from his chair, reached up and grasped it, staying where he stood he thumbed quickly through the pages, scanning each one for what he was hoping to find and when he was only a few pages from the end he found it. An ancient spell for confirming pregnancy and it was so simple, really simple and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Placing the book on his desk he made himself a cocktail, drank it slowly while allowing himself to believe that Alec might actually be pregnant with their child before going to the bedroom where his husband was curled up on his side fast asleep.

Glad he was still just wearing his pyjamas Magnus climbed in with his husband, spooning against his back and letting himself fall into sleep with his arm wrapped around Alec. When he awoke a few hours later Alec was awake and watching him with a smile.

“Hey,” Alec said softly.

“How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?” Magnus asked concerned.

“My stomach feels a little strange, off,” Alec told him, “but I don't feel like I am going to be sick anymore. For now at least.”

“What do you mean? For now?” Magnus questioned him.

“Morning sickness Magnus,” Alec signed, “my mother had it really bad for the first few weeks when she was expecting Max. I feel okay now but morning sickness doesn't always happen in the morning.”

“I'm sure I know that from somewhere,” Magnus frowned, trying to remember.

“You've lived a long time Magnus, so I wouldn't be surprised.” Alec grinned.

Magnus lent forwards and pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead.

“I feel good actually,” Alec told him, tracing the tip of his finger up his husbands leg.

“That is not a good idea Alexander,” Magnus said, catching his lovers hand before it got higher.

“You don't want to?” Alec asked with a small pout.

“Oh believe me, I want to but I don't think it would be a good idea at this early stage, if you are pregnant,” Magnus replied a little reluctantly, “we don't want to risk anything that might … prove ...”

Alec cut him off and told him, “I get it, I really do.”

“So, do you think you can handle breakfast?” Magnus asked, “something simple like toast maybe?”

“Toast sounds great, I think I will go and have a quick shower first after last night,” Alec told him, “give me ten minutes?”

“Consider it done Alexander,” Magnus smiled before leaning over to softly kiss him on the lips, “and when you have eaten, I have a surprise for you.”

“Which is?” Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it,” Magnus laughed. “shower, now.”

“Going!” Alec stated, climbing out the bed, Magnus not moving with a smile on his lips as Alec walked across the room and out the door.

Magnus shifted on to his back and let out a sigh of happiness, he had a feeling in his gut that Alec was carrying their baby and they would soon find out. He dragged himself into the kitchen and busied himself making coffee and toast the Mundane way, timing it perfectly for when Alec reappeared in clean pyjamas and towelling his hair dry.

“Are you not going into work today?” Magnus asked, placing the toast rack on the kitchen table along with the butter, jam and marmalades.

“No, I never take a day off sick and I've decided today I need one,” Alec replied, reaching for a piece of toast. “I sent Izzy a text before I put my pyjamas on and she just told me to get well soon.”

“All good them,” Magnus nodded and smiled.

“I just feel like I want to spend the whole day with you,” Alec admitted then bit into his toast and jam with a groan of pleasure.

They sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, both a little lost in their thoughts of the previous night until they had drunk the last of the coffee.

“So, what's my surprise then?” Alec asked, suddenly remembering.

“Well, I looked up pregnancy tests on-line and they generally don't work this early, but I found a spell in a book that is meant to confirm pregnancy from conception,” Magnus replied excitedly. “and it's easy.”

“Okay, lets do it then.” Alec said, “what do we need to do?”

“Right, first you need to lay down flat, the sofa will do,” Magnus replied, leading the way through to the living room where Alec did as instructed. “and now I need our wedding rings.”

Magnus slid his off his finger and then reached for Alec's one when he offered it. Snapping his fingers a piece of string appeared in his hand. Alec watched Magnus thread both the rings onto the strings.

“I just need to fetch the book, I left it in my office,” Magnus told him, getting there and back in seconds.

He opened the book and read.

“You need to expose your abdomen,” Magnus instructed.

Alec pulled down the elasticated waist of the pyjama bottoms until they exposed the required area.

“Done,” Alec stated.

Magnus read the short incantation three or four times and then placed the book down on the coffee table and moved to Alec's side.

“I have to dangle this over your abdomen and say the incantation,” He explained. “it needs something precious to both of us, If you are pregnant, the rings will glow.”

Alec nodded, trying to think positively.

Magnus took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before raising his hand and holding the dangling the rings over Alec's belly, pausing a second before beginning the incantation which was short and to the point.

When he finished they both looked at the rings expectantly, then at each other thinking it either didn't work he wasn't pregnant or it didn't work when the rings began to glow. It started off very faint, but it was definitely there and then got brighter and brighter until it sparked like a firework.

“That means … I'm pregnant?” Alec asked, unsure if he remembered correctly.

“Yes, yes Alexander,” Magnus grinned, dropping to his knees and kissing him until they were both breathless. “we are having a baby!”

“Oh shit, what have we done?” Alec laughed.

“We're making a family Alexander,” Magnus beamed, grabbing his husbands hand and placing it on his abdomen.

“But what if ...” Alec trailed off.

“No negative thoughts allowed,” Magnus told him, “today we are celebrating.”

Alec tossed the thoughts out of his head and beamed happily at his husband.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Six Weeks Later

Sitting at his desk in his office at the Institute not feeling quite right but unable to put his finger on it when there was a knock at his ajar door and Jace put his head around it.

“Got a minute?” He asked, walking in.

“Sure,” Alec replied with a smile.

“Are you okay?” Jace enquired with a frown.

“Fit as a fiddle,” Alec told him. “why?”

“Well, it's been at least six weeks since you went out on a mission,” Jace said, “it's not like you, you've never been one to want to be sat behind a desk. Everyone has noticed, not just me and, well I can feel something is … different.”

“I just ...” Alec tried to think of something convincing, “... okay, I'll come clean, I hurt my knee badly during a mission and for some unknown reason the Iratze isn't working so Magnus is helping with the pain and the healing, It's taking a while.”

“Why didn't you just say?” Jace sighed, “I was beginning to think something awful … I though it might be cancer or something, even we have a hard time … how much longer do you think you'll be out of action?”

“I can't say for sure,” Alec said, giving him what he thought was a reassuring smile, “but not too much longer I hope.”

“Maybe you should ask the Silent Brothers?” Jace suggested.

“No, I'll be fine.” Alec told him, wanting him to leave so he could stop lying to his Parabatai. 

“Would you like me to ask Izzy scan it?” He continued, “See exactly what damage you have done.”

“Jace it's fine!” Alec stated a little harsher than intended.

“Well, I'll leave you to it then,” He huffed and strode out the room.

Alec sighed to himself, he hated lying to his Parabatai but he couldn't come clean yet about the pregnancy, it was too soon. He got up from behind his desk and walked over to the fireplace where a fire, as always was burning hot and bright and looked into the flames as if they were somehow going to give him advice. 

With a sigh he turned to go back to his desk, when he felt it, a small twinge of pain down low in his abdomen. At first he thought he had imagined it, but a few seconds later it happened again. Alec sank down into the nearby armchair and pressed his hand to the spot the pain had occurred.

“No, no no,” Alec whispered under his breath, feeling suddenly anxious. “it can't be ...”

Getting to his feet Alec walked back to his desk and picked up his mobile, he found Magnus' number in the contacts and was about to hit dial when he was overcome by a wave of vertigo causing his to stumble and fall, hitting head on the edge of his desk as he dropped to the floor and passed out.

****

Magnus lined up the half a dozen pregnancy tests he had acquired by magical means on the coffee table, the six different brands all claimed to give exact results for six weeks onwards. Leaning back in his armchair he took a sip of the drink in his hand and smiled. Soon they would have a, what he considered, a more reliable result of Alec's pregnancy.

Making it this far had had a few hiccups, Alec's 'morning sickness' had hit him in the evenings and lasted a good couple of hours but seemed to have eased off finally and Magnus couldn't believe the increase in his appetite since, in the last week or so, he appeared to be constantly hungry and would be raiding the fridge even in the middle of the night.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts, he put the cup down on the coffee table and went to welcome his next client inside with a smile on his face.

****

When Alec came to his head was pounding, he had no idea how long he had been out of it and there was a dull, throbbing pain in his belly. He pulled himself into a sitting position and put his fingers to the spot on his head that throbbed, feeling a bump and finding blood on them when he moved them into his line of sight.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself under his breath, he knew he couldn't let anyone at the Institute find him like this. After locating his phone on the floor nearby he passed his Stele over his Iratze rune, he then using every ounce of energy he had he pulled himself up off the floor, holding onto the desk as he walked around it to his chair and sat down.

Alec slid his hand under his shirt and into the top of his waistband, pressing his fingers gently to his abdomen and winced at the small, but sharp pain it caused. Removing his hand, he lent forwards and buried his head in his arms on his desk, letting tears of anxiety and fear fall silently down his face for a minute or two before taking a deep breath and opening his phone and this time hitting dial on his husbands number.

“Alexander, hey,” Magnus answered cheerily. “so good to hear your voice.”

“Magnus, I need you to come and get me,” Alec told him, sadness obvious in his tone of voice,” now, please.”

“What's wrong? No don't answer that, I'm on my way,” Magnus replied cutting the call and then appearing by portal only a minute later.

The look on Alec's face filled him with horror, something was really wrong and judging by the tear marks down his face it had something to do with the baby and not just the nasty cut just above his hair line on his forehead. 

“Take me home,” Alec told him, getting up from his chair and walking towards his husband, this time when the second wave of vertigo hit Magnus was thankfully there to catch him and he stayed conscious.

Propping Alec up with one arm, Magnus somehow managed to make another portal to take them back to the apartment and once there he helped Alec lay down on the sofa.

“Tell me, what's happened?” Magnus asked, dreading the answer.

“The baby … there was some pain, sharp but not that painful and then my office went spinning around me and the next thing I knew was coming around with a bump on my head and and a dull ache … Magnus, the baby? What if I have lost it?” Alec said, tears slowly sliding down his face.

“Okay,” Magnus replied, trying not to fall apart, to be strong for his husband, “first, we don't know what's going on. We have no idea what his Seelie spell might be having on your body, it might be nothing to do with the baby but … it could be the womb … I think we should do a test before we panic too much?”

“A test?” Alec frowned, “like before?”

“No, I have some Mundane pregnancy tests,” Magnus explained. “they all state they work from six weeks, hell, we can use them all for all I care at this moment.”

Alec nodded, trying to wipe away the still flowing tears. 

“What do I need to do?”

“Just pee on them,” Magnus replied with a hopeful smile.

“Help me to the bathroom?” Alec asked, pulling himself into a sitting position, “in case I get dizzy again.”

“You don't even have to ask Alexander,” Magnus told him.

Once they reached the bathroom Alec insisted he wasn't feeling dizzy and Magnus went and fetched the pregnancy tests, returning to the bathroom with them and put them on the little shelf over the sink while looking at Alec expectantly until the ball dropped.

“Do you want me to leave?” Magnus asked, “I can do that.”

“Yeah, I think I can pee on a stick by myself,” Alec told him, the tears finally subsiding and a little hope in his heart, despite the dull pain still in his belly.

“I'll see you soon then,” Magnus replied, left the room and closed the door to give his husband some privacy.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus knocked on the bathroom door impatiently.

“Is everything okay? Are you okay? Can I come in?” Magnus shouted through the closed door.

“It's not locked,” Alec answered simply.

Magnus put his hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and then opened the door. Alec was sat on the bathmat surrounded by all six of the pregnancy tests, staring at them with both a smile on his face and tears rolling down it.

“Alexander?” Magnus said, unsure how to react to the sight of his husband before him.

Alec looked up and his smile widened, “They're all positive Magnus, all six of them, I really am pregnant!”

“You are?” Magnus asked, moving to sit next to his husband on the floor and wiping the tear away with his thumbs.

“Happy tears,” Alec explained, “I really thought I was losing the baby.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus whispered, feeling his own eyes well up, tears he'd been holding back since finding Alec in pain and scared in his office. “I have never loved you more than at this moment.”

“I'm really happy to know that at this moment,” Alec told him with a nod towards the positive pregnancy test.” and they found themselves laughing.

“This is not the most comfortable spot to sit,” Magnus stated, “lets get out of here.”

Magnus got up first, offered his hand to Alec who took as he followed suit. They made their way to the living room where Magnus sat at one end of the sofa and indicated them Alec should lay down and rest his head in his lap.

Alec stretched out his long legs and put his feet up on the arm of the sofa at the other end, smiling happily to himself while Magnus stroked his fingers gently through his husbands hair.

“How are you feeling, physically?” Magnus asked him. “Has the pain subsided?”

“A little,” Alec replied, not telling the whole truth, first to not worry Magnus and second because he was trying to fool himself.

“How's your head?” Magnus added.

“Aches a bit but it's almost healed now,” he replied honestly, “and no more Vertigo.”

“That's a relief,” Magnus smiled. “I was beginning to get very scared there, for your life and that of the baby.”

“Scared? You were the picture of calm!” Alec retorted. “If it wasn't for you I would have fallen apart completely.”

“I'm a good actor apparently,” Magnus shrugged, “and not for the first time you recall?”

“I remember,” Alec nodded in his lap, “when I thought you didn't care if I left you and went to Alicante.”

“We had bad communication skills back then,” Magnus sighed, “it's a wonder we made it through it.”

“No matter what happened between us, no matter how many fights we had,” Alec replied, “I knew there was no-one else for me, you were my destiny, there would be no other if we couldn't work it out.”

“I knew you were the one for me the first time I saw you,” Magnus told him, “I knew you had a good soul and it was calling out to mine.”

“Love conquers all,” as they say Alec laughed.

“I guess so,” Magnus grinned. 

Alec lifted his head from Magnus' lap. “Kiss me.”

Magnus dipped his head down and they kissed softly until the muscles of Alec's neck complained and he had to break it sooner than he wanted.

“I want nothing more than to take you to bed and ravish you,” Magnus said with a sad sigh, “but I fear that wouldn't be very wise at this point.”

“A much as I hate to agree, but yeah.” Alec answered.

“I should get you something to eat,” Magnus frowned, suddenly thinking about it, “I bet you haven't eaten anything since this morning?”

“No, I missed lunch if you recall?” Alec countered.

“What are you craving?” Magnus asked, “Whatever you want.”

“Pizza!” Alec stated without hesitation. “I really want pizza and for some reason it has to have chicken and pepperoni on it.”

“Interesting,” Magnus grinned, “but if that's what you require, consider it done.”

Alec pulled himself up into a sitting position, trying not to wince at the pain still hanging on dully in his abdomen and turned to sit with his feet on the floor.

After a flourish of his arms and a click of his fingers a large pizza box appeared on the table before them along with garlic bread and mozzarella sticks. 

“How did you know, even I didn't know I needed theses until they appeared,” Alec stated, reaching out for the box of mozzarella sticks and biting into one with a look of pure pleasure on his face.

“Hmmm, delicious!” Alec declared.

“Martini? Gin or Vodka?” Magnus asked, amused.

“I better not,” Alec frowned.

“Oh Alexander, sorry, I wasn't thinking,” Magnus apologised.

“It's fine,” Alec shrugged, “lemonade maybe?”

“Of course,” Magnus told him, and with a click of his fingers a huge takeaway cup, complete with straw appeared next to the food.

“Perfect,” Alec smiled, “get your drink and eat before it gets cold.”

While Magnus was looking the other way and making his Martini Alec placed his hand on his abdomen, the pain he had to admit was not going away and if he was honest he was probably a little worse. Seeing Magnus turn to re-join him Alec quickly removed his hand and smiled at his husband.

“I've never known anyone eat as much as you,” Magnus chuckled, taking his seat next to Alec.

“It's because I'm so tall,” Alec replied with a grin.

“And now you are eating for two,” Magnus laughed, “thank goodness for magic our we would be broke by the time this baby arrives.”

“I … oh … I just realised,” Alec said, a slice of pizza half way to his mouth and looking down at his flat stomach, “I'm going to be huge! Will you still love me when I'm huge and ugly?”

“Alexander, you will be huge because you will be carrying our baby and that would not make you ugly in any sense,” Magnus reassured him, “it will just make you more beautiful to me.”

“Really?” Alec asked.

“Really!” Magnus told him, “now eat, you need to go to bed and rest, sleep soon.”

“As long as your are going with me?” Alec asked. “I don't want to be alone.”

“You won't be,” Magnus promised, “never.”

“Another six weeks and we can start tell Izzy, Jace, Clary and my mother, yes?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. Only direct family at first,” Magnus smiled, “It will give us time to prepare how we explain it to everyone else.”

“We will tell them the truth though?” Alec asked.

“Yes, when the time is right and we know there are no side effects for the Seelie spell, we will.” Magnus agreed.

“Good,” Alec replied, biting into another bit of pizza to hide himself wincing at the twang in his belly.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

It was after three in the morning when Alec slipped quietly out of bed and into the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the bath and breathed slowly in and out, trying not to have the panic attack that had been trying to build inside him. The pains in his abdomen hadn't gone in the slightest and if he was honest with himself they were a little more sharp. 

On one hand he didn't want to tell Magnus, he didn't want to worry him but on the other, he was scared something bad was happening. He would admit it to Magnus in the morning, he told himself, it the pain was still there. Feeling an urge to pee he knew he should before going back to bed, he closed his eyes while doing so, feeling exhausted and letting out a loud yawn. Opening his eyes he reached to flush the toilet but something stopped him in his tracks, he stared into the toilet with horror. It was red with blood. 

Alec yanked up his pyjama bottoms and bolted out the bathroom, back to the bedroom calling Magnus' name out loudly in panic.

“Magnus, wake up Magnus,” he was almost shouting, “please, you have to wake up”

“Magnus opened his eyes and tried to focus.

“Alexander? What's wrong?” he asked, rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

“Blood Magnus, lots of blood,” Alec told him, panic in his voice.

“Calm down Alexander, what do you mean blood? Where?” Magnus asked, finally coming too properly.

“In the toilet,” Alec explained, “I went for a pee, Magnus it red.”

Magnus shot out the bed and into the bathroom and looked into the toilet bowl with Alec hot on his heels.

“Okay, that's blood!” Magnus stated. “Are you still in pain, be honest with me Alexander?”

“Yeah … yes ...” Alec admitted, “I thought it was subsiding but it's ...” Alec trailed off.

“Getting worse?” Magnus finished for him, managing to look both worried and disappointed at the same time.

Alec nodded.

“Back to the bedroom,” Magnus ordered and lie down.

Alec did as instructed, not knowing what to say, not wanting to anger his husband more than he had already done by lying to him.

“I can help the pain,” Magnus told him, “but I can't take the risk of trying to cure what is causing the symptoms without knowing the reason.”

Alec nodded silently again and lay there while his husband focused his magic on the area the pain was emitting from. 

“Feeling better?” Magnus asked when he finished.

“Yes, thank you,” Alec replied quietly, “I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't mean to ...”

Magnus cut him off. “You are forgiven, but you must tell me when you think something could be wrong Alexander, your life could be a stake.”

Alec hung his head in shame. “I will, I promise.”

“Right, now we need to find out what is causing the blood in your urine,” Magnus told him. “I know we planned to not tell anyone for another six weeks but we need Izzy's help. She will keep our secret, I know she will and she can do tests.”

“She will,” Alec agreed, “and it's not like we can seek medical help anywhere else.”

“No, it isn't.” Magnus replied, “go and get dressed Alexander, I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Magnus pulled out his phone, which showed it was almost half four in the morning. He knew Izzy would really appreciate being woken at this time … if she was indeed asleep he pondered for a minute … but she would do anything to help her brother.

He found her number and pressed the call button, she answered sounding very sleepy after the fifth ring.

“Magnus? Do you know what time it is? I only got in from patrol about an hour ago!” She ranted at him down the phone.

“Isabel, I apologise for the call but we need your help.” Magnus replied, trying to remain calm, “Alec needs your help … we can't go to anyone else.”

“What's wrong?” Izzy asked, sounding suddenly wide awake.

“We'll tell you when we get there, meet you in the lab?” Magnus asked.

“Okay,” she replied and cut the call.

Magnus hurried off to the bedroom to get dressed himself and found Alec half dressed, sat on the edge of the bed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Alexander?” Magnus said gently, kneeing in front of him.

“I am such an idiot Magnus,” he said, his voice almost a whisper, “I didn't think … I just didn't want to worry you.”

Magnus reached up and brushed the tears away from his cheeks, giving his a soft smile.

“It's okay,” Magnus told him, “I understand. Isabel is waiting for us, finish dressing, yeah?”

“Okay,” Alec replied, giving his a watery smile, “just one more thing Magnus … how long are my damn hormones going to be all over the place?”

“Ah, about nine months at least I'm afraid,” Magnus smiled. 

“Oh crap!” Alec grumbled, get to his feet and reached for his jumper.

Magnus didn't bother to go with his usual look, he was more intent on getting Alec to Izzy so just pulled on a pair of jeans, t shirt and a hoodie.

“Um, Magnus,” Alec asked, “have you looked in the mirror?”

What?” Magnus replied, turning to look in the bathroom mirror and finding he had major bed hair, then with a click of his fingers it looked perfect once more.

“Right, lets go.” Magnus stated, moving his arms around in the now familiar way required to create a portal and moment later they steeped into it and out in to the lab where Izzy had a very concerned look on her face.

“So, what's so urgent that it can't wait until a more sensible time?” Izzy demanded.

“First we need to show you something,” Magnus told her, “I need you to scan Alexander's lower abdomen.”

“Have you found a lump?” She asked Alec feeling even more worried about her big brother.

“It's better of we show you or you might not believe us,” Magnus told her.

“Fine, Alec lay down and bare your abdomen,” she ordered him, powering up one of the computers and finding the right programme for the hand held scanner to connect with before turning back to Alec, who was laying down looking a little anxious and Magnus was holding his hand.

Izzy turned on the scanner and lowered it until it hovered a couple of centimetres over Alec's body and slowly began to scan, ignoring the intense looks the other two were giving her. She had almost got to Alec's lowered waistband when she spotted something on the computer screen, she frowned and swept the scanner over the area again, thinking she had to be wrong but it was there, clear as day on the screen.

Turning back to face Magnus and Alec she found them grinning like Cheshire cats.

“Okay, which one of you is going to tell me how the hell Alec is about six weeks pregnant?” She demanded.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The grins dropped from their faces as they looked at each other, trying to avoid Izzy eye.

“Well?” Izzy demanded, sounding angrier than either of them had ever heard her before. “Magnus? What did you do to my brother?”

“Izzy, calm down,” Alec told her calmly, “it's as much my fault as his.”

“Then you can explain!” Izzy glared at him.

“I found a spell,” Alec replied, “to make it possible for me to have Magnus' baby.”

“I thought you were going to adopt?” Izzy asked.

“We were but … this spell it worked.” Alec replied.

“I have never heard of anything like this,” Izzy replied, turning her attention to Magnus as she spoke, “never! Exactly where did you find this spell, in one of Magnus' books?”

“No, not mine,” Magnus sighed, “I had never heard of it before.”

“What aren't you telling me?” Izzy demanded. “Come on, one of you tell me the truth?”

“It was … in a book of ancient Seelie spells I found here,” Alec admitted.

“Seelie magic? Are you mad!” Izzy shouted at them. “Wait! Those ingredients you wanted from the Seelie realm that you asked me to help get, this is what they were for, isn't it?”

They both nodded.

“Great, so I unknowingly help you do this!” Izzy huffed. “No wonder you didn't want the Seelie Queen knowing what you were up to. How did you manage to use Seelie magic Magnus?”

“I altered it, so I could use Warlock magic instead,” Magnus replied with a gulp, he had never seen Izzy like this before.

“Did it ever occur to you it could be dangerous?” She ranted on, “That maybe it could kill Alec?”

“Yeah … but ...” Alec began.

“But you did it anyway?” Izzy retorted, “I thought you both had more sense than that!”

“We did think about it, we didn't go into it lightly,” Magnus put in quietly.

“Well, what's done is done I guess,” Izzy said, sounding a tiny bit less angry with them, “it worked and you are still alive and you are pregnant. About six weeks I am guessing?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied.

“Is it okay?” Magnus asked, “does the foetus look normal?”

“I'm not an expert and it's too early to tell much but it looks like it's fine.” Izzy told them. “Now, you need to tell me why you dragged me out of bed, it wasn't just so you could see the scan was it?”

“Alec has had some pain,” Magnus told her honestly, “and his urine was red with blood in the night.”

“Blood?” Izzy frowned. “Never a good sign.”

Izzy turned around and grabbed a small vial with a lid on it and the held it out to Alec.

“I need a sample,” she told him as he took it, “so I can test it.”

“A sample?” Alec frowned.

“Of your urine, idiot!” She sighed, “go and try, now!”

Alec got up wordlessly and left the room to carry out his sisters instructions.

Izzy turned her attention to Magnus once more.

“Why did you agree to do this, knowing there could be risks?” She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

“We came to the decision together, I never forced him,” Magnus replied. “we didn't go into this lightly, we were prepared to deal with the consequences.”

“It's too late now,” Izzy sighed, “so I guess we just have to make sure he stays healthy, who knows what this might do to him in the long run.”

“Thank you Izzy,” Magnus replied, feeling a little like he was a small child that had just been admonished.

“I want him to have a scan every two weeks, sooner if there are any signs of a problem, do you understand?” Izzy told him, just as Alec returned, hearing every word.

“We will, I promise Izzy,” Alec told her, holding out the vial which very obviously wasn't normal by it's very red colour.

“This is bad Alec,” she told him, “sit while I run some basic tests.”

Izzy separated it into three vials, the first one she dipped some kind of paper strip in it, looked at his closely and then put it to one side. The second one she poured into a Petri dish and dropped something into it with a pipette, frowning when the blood and urine separated and the urine turned a shocking shade of green. She left the third vial untouched and turned to face them.

“I need to do more intensive tests to be sure but I think you have an infection,” she told them, it could just be your bladder but I am worried it's moved to your kidneys. I don't think it's anything that can't be cured with antibiotics so you will take the course I give you for a week, okay?”

“And if it has gone to my kidneys?” Alec asked, feeling worried, clutching his husbands hand.

“You might need stronger antibiotics,” Izzy replied, telling them bluntly. “go home, drink plenty of water, cranberry juice might help to and no … well sex!” 

“We've been abstaining for the past 6 weeks so another one will be easy,” Magnus sighed.

“Izzy, Isabel … we need you to keep this to yourself,” Alec began, “we don't want anyone to know until I am at least twelve weeks and we're less likely to lose it.”

“Oh, believe me I won't be telling anyone what idiots my brother and his husband are,” Izzy replied, the tone of her voice more worried about the situation than angry now, “this cannot get back to the Seelie Queen, if she knows you tampered with Seelie magic, then there is no telling how she might react. I will let you know what the test results say, now do exactly what I instructed and go home and rest big brother.”

“He will, I can guarantee that,” Magnus assured her, getting up from where they were sat and offering his hand to Alec.

“Anything you tell me, I will do,” Alec told her, “we can't lose this baby Izzy. You will be an aunt.”

“Don't try and win me over like that!” She retorted, “now go!”

Magnus created the required portal, they thanked her and said their goodbyes before quickly stepping into it.

Izzy picked up the unused vial to finished the tests and found a small smile pulling at her lips. The pair of them we still idiots in her mind but yeah, she would be an auntie.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus and Alec both managed to get some sleep when they returned home, waking up around mid morning to the sound of Alec's mobile ringing from the pocket of his trousers where he had left it.

He stumbled out of bed and across the room, found it and headed straight back to bed while answering it.

“Is it Izzy?” Magnus asked quietly.

Alec nodded and then spoke into the phone, hitting the loud speaker button so Magnus could hear.

“Hi Izzy,” he said simply, hoping she wasn't still as angry with them.

“Alec, can Magnus hear this?” Izzy asked.

“He can, yeah,” Alec confirmed.

“Good morning Izzy,” Magnus put in.

“Right, well I have the test results,” she began, her voice conveying how serious she was “you are lucky in that the infection hasn't reached your kidneys it would seem, but it is a pretty bad infection. You need to take the whole course of those antibiotics, do you understand?”

“Yes,” they both replied in unison.

“Good, also I meant what I said, lots of water, some cranberry juice,” she repeated “it will help flush the infection out of your system. I don't know what caused it, they are less common in men but I have to assume that it was some side effect of the spell Magnus did.”

“I will follow the instructions,” Alec assured her, “how long should it take for the antibiotics to work?”

“You should see an improvement in about three days or so,” she told him. “also, I can't rule out that the pain was just a product of the infection, you need to let me know if it persists, okay?”

“Thanks Izzy,” Magnus said. “We wanted to know, we wondered once the infection was cleared, is it safe for us to be intimate?”

Magnus couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alec blushing a little when he asked this of his sister, even though he put it a less blunt way that just saying sex.

“I would say you should be fine,” Izzy told them, natter of factly “you don't have female anatomy so I can't see that that in itself can cause an issue.”

“Thanks, Izzy, for everything,” Alec managed to get out, “bye.”

“All good news,” Magnus smiled.

“I can't believe you asked my little sister about our sex life!” Alec huffed.

“And who else am I going to check with?” Magnus countered with a small smile.

“I guess,” Alec conceded. “do you have any clients today?”

“No, it's your day off remember, so I scheduled mine for the same day,” Magnus replied, “we can have a lazy day doing nothing, after last night.”

“So, we can stay here for a bit longer then?” Alec smiled, shuffling closer to his husband so they could hold each other.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Magnus said as Alec laid his head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

“Thank you for last night,” Alec said quietly, “I was terrified and panicking and you knew exactly what to do.”

“I was doing my panicking on the inside,” Magnus admitted. “I thought something really bad was happing and wishing we hadn't done the spell. I was scared I was going to lose you.”

“I was scared I was losing the baby,” Alec told him, “that's all I could think about. I don't regret using the spell at all and didn't even then because it was at least a chance to have our baby.”

“Really?” Magnus asked.

Alec lifted his head and turned it to look at him.

“Really,” he said with a smile, leaning in for a soft kiss. “and although I hated you asking Izzy about our sex life, I am also glad you did because I am missing having one, with you more than I can say.”

“There's no rule we can't do this though,” Magnus said, capturing Alec's lips in a long, tender kiss. 

Alec adjusted his position, half laying on Magnus to allow them to deepen the kiss. Moaning softly into his husbands mouth when the tip of his tongue traced his lips, requesting access. Alec slid his hand up his lovers chest, around the back of his neck and then to tangle his fingers into his hair while the kiss got more and more heated. 

Magnus reached down with his hands to clasp his husbands arse, holding it tight in his grasp until he felt Alec beginning to rut slowly against his hip and broke the kiss, panting softly.

“We should stop,” Magnus told Alec softly, looking into his disappointed eyes. “before we get carried away, as usual.”

“I can't help it, it's the effect you always have on me,” Alec sighed in agreement, “perhaps it would help if we got out of bed.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, “we should probably eat something and you should drink some of the water you promised Izzy you would.”

“And take the next dose of antibiotics,” Alec added.

After stealing one last, soft kiss they dragged themselves out of bed, Alec headed to the bathroom to shower while Magnus decided for once to freshen up using his magic and when Alec reappeared dressed he found Magnus in the kitchen with a huge choice of food awaiting him for brunch.

“You're spoiling me again,” Alec smiled, picking up an enticing looking pastry and taking a bite, “not that I am complaining, this is delicious.”

“A speciality from France,” Magnus smiled, “along with the most amazing hot chocolate, try it.”

Picking the mug up Alec took a sip and let out a rather loud moan of pleasure.

“You're not kidding,” he said, watching Magnus trying not to laugh at his reaction.

“I did say. Now be honest with me, how is the pain?” Magnus asked.

“It's barely there,” Alec replied, realising it was barely a dull ache now.

“Really?” Magnus asked, looking into his husbands eyes.

“Honestly,” Alec smiled, dipped a croissant into the hot chocolate and then shoved half of it into his mouth, mumbling. “I like this eating for two thing, I could get used to brunches like this.”

“It's a treat, I thought we deserved it after last night.” Magnus smiled, lifting his own mug to taste the heaven that was hot chocolate.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Sixteen weeks into pregnancy

Waking up Alec turned over and frowned at the empty spot in the bed next to him, but he realised the spot was actually still warm, so Magnus can't have gone far. He was about to get up and go and find him with Magnus appeared with a tray, toast, fruit juice and coffee for two atop it and set it down on the empty side of the bed.

“Happy sixteenth week Anniversary,” Magnus grinned, sitting down by Alec's knees.

“Sixteen weeks,” Alec smiled widely, “It's gone by so fast and no more pain, or anything else thankfully.”

Magnus slipped his hand under the duvet the slid it under his husbands t shirt, caressing the small bump that had gradually grown there.

“It's got to be a good sign, that everything is still going as it should, our baby, growing inside you, getting slowly bigger every day,” Magnus said, “I wish it would go faster, if I'm honest, I want to meet our baby.”

“I keep wondering if it's a boy or a girl,” Alex smiled, “either is just fine, but I really want to know.”

“You don't want it to be a surprise?” Magnus asked, “Which is good, because I want to know too!”

“Maybe Izzy will be able to tell when we see her for the scan later,” Alec said hopefully.

“Not sure when that is possible,” Magnus admitted, “but we can ask.”

Alec reached for his mug of coffee, having got used to the decaf Magnus had insisted he now needed a drink and took a sip but the feel of his husbands hand stroking over the small bump of his belly was sending signals to other parts of his body.

Placing the mug back on the tray Alec then grabbed the hem of the t shirt and pulled it off over his head.

“I'm not in the mood for breakfast yet,” Alec told Magnus, “come back to bed.”

Magnus picked the tray up and set it on the floor, a little way from the bed and removed his dressing gown, showing that he was only wearing his briefs beneath which he removed promptly and climbed under the duvet.

Alec lay back down and pulled Magnus towards him, lifting his head to kiss his softly and then with a hand on the back of his husbands head he lay it back on the pillows not breaking the kiss. Magnus teased Alec's lips with his tongue, tasting him until Alec could wait no more and plundered his husbands mouth with his own, taking control until they came up for air panting hard.

Magnus dipped his head and kissed the sensitive spot where Alec's neck met his shoulder, small, light kisses while his husband murmured appreciatively until he could hold back not longer and sucked hard on the spot knowing exactly the effect it had on Alec, rewarded when the younger man arched his body off the bed in anticipation of what was to come.

“You need to just lay there looking beautiful for me,” Magnus whispered, “while I give you your anniversary present.”

“I can do that,” Alec grinned, lifting his arms and placing his hands under his head.

Magnus moved to straddle him in one slick move, gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving down to his chest, planting kissing randomly across it until he reached an erect nipple and sucked it into his mouth, revelling in the moans Alec was emitting. Using his tongue he teased it, feeling it harden further under his ministrations before nipping it gently with his teeth causing Alec to groan out loud. 

“Enjoy that did you?” Magnus asked, looking up without releasing Alec's nipple.

“Aha,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus let the nipple free and started licking his way down the centre of Alec's chest and over the curve of his belly to he reached his belly button. Sitting back on his heels he placed both hands on his husbands bump, stroking over it.

“I can't wait until your belly is big with our baby,” Magnus told him, “if this tiny bump makes you look even more beautiful, sexier to me then I can only imagine what it will do to me when it's fully grown.”

“Magnus, please,” Alec groaned, releasing one hand from behind his head and reaching for his husbands cock.

“Oh no,” Magnus told him, batting his hand away, “no touching yet.”

“Then stop lingering on my bump and touch me!” Alec replied, putting his hand back under his head.

Magnus grinned at him, “Patience.”

With that he slid his hands downwards, finding Alec's briefs and hooked his fingers in the sides.

“These need to go,” Magnus stated, lowering them as far as he could before he had to move, doing so quickly then parting Alec's legs to kneel between then then sliding backwards down the bed a little to press kisses to his husbands inner thighs, going teasingly slow, higher and higher until his lips came in contact with his husbands balls.

Magnus stopped at looked up along his lovers body, seeing Alec's eyes heavy lidded with anticipation of what was to follow before lowering his head again to continue his teasing, this time his tongue laving over his husbands balls before taking one into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

“Fuck Magnus!” Alec almost screaming out very loudly in pleasure.

Magnus grinned and let the ball slide slowly from his mouth, replacing it with the second one and giving it the same treatment, Alec's cock standing proud and inviting before him he reached for it with a hand and very slowly began to pleasure it.

Letting his husbands ball free he tilted forwards and teased the head of Alec's cock with his tongue, delving into the slit and tasting the pre-come before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently while his hand cupped both his husbands balls, massaging them causing Alec's hips to can't of the bed wildly, trying to thrust his cock further into Magnus' mouth.

Magnus gave the head one more lick and then let it slip from his lips, pressing a kiss to the baby bump before moving his position so he was straddling Alec's hips, leaning forwards to kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself.

“Do you want to come? Do you need to come?” Magnus asked, looking straight into Alec's eyes.

“Now, quickly, now!” Alec murmured.

“Okay beautiful,” Magnus smiled and sitting back on his heels he sucked two of his fingers suggestively before dipping them between his legs to lubricate and stretch himself, so turned on at the sight of Alec laying before him panting and desperate to come.

Magnus sat up on his knees and slowly lowered himself again, holding Alec's cock still and a shiver of pleasure sent waves through his body when the entrance of to his body met with the head of his husbands cock. He eased himself down onto it, taking in the head and pausing for a moment or two to revel in the tightness of the channel of his lovers arse before moving his hands and pushing himself all the way down until he could go no deeper.

Alec's his began to cant again while Magnus slowly moved up and down his lovers cock, not wanting to rush the sensations that were beginning to build inside him. Stilling for a second he shift his legs, positioning then so his feet were planted next to Alec's chest and then reached out and pulled him into a sitting position and wrapping their arms and legs around each other they began to move in unison.

“Touch me,” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec slid a hand between their bodies, taking his husbands cock in his hand and finding the same rhythm he moved it in time with their thrusts. Leaning forwards he captured Magnus' mouth in a hot, wet and sloppy kiss as their pleasure built, feeling the beginnings of his husbands orgasms building, revelling in every spasm of the tight arse around him and then his body stilling for a second as his come splattered over his chest, Alec's own orgasm following moment later.

They stayed like that, not moving for some minutes, just kissing softly and tenderly until they let themselves fall into a sated heap in the bed, duvet knocked onto the floor with neither of them having the energy to retrieve it they just wrapped themselves around each other again.

“Thank you,” Alec sighed into Magnus' hair.

“No thanks needed,” Magnus replied sleepily. 

“When are we going to see Izzy,” Alec yawned.

“Not for hours yet,” Magnus replied.

“Good … good,” Alec said, drifting off to sleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

When they stepped out of the portal and into the lab at the Institute they barely made it on time, having slept away most of the afternoon. Izzy was waiting for them as usual, the computer screen turned on and linked to the hand held scanner.

“You made it,” Izzy said with a smile and a cocked eyebrow causing Alec's cheeks to redden a little.

“Don't you even try to play innocent with me little brother,” she grinned, pointedly looking at the purple bruise adorning his neck.

“And you are sixteen weeks pregnant,” Magnus said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

“Okay, on the bed Alec,” Izzy said, “lets get this done, make sure that both the baby and you are both still okay.”

Alec did the same as he had done every two weeks since they had first confided in Izzy at six weeks pregnant. He shed his coat, lay down flat on the table and pulled his t-shirt upwards and the waist of his trousers downwards to expose his abdomen.

“You're getting a bump.” Izzy smiled.

“We know,” Magnus put in, remembering their lovemaking earlier in the day and giving his husband a smile.

“I would ask what they look meant,” Izzy grinned, “but I believe it would be too much information. Now, lets get this scan done.”

Izzy ran the scan over the bump and it showed the image up on the computer screen, the baby was looking so much bigger than it did the first time and they couldn't help smile at the little movements it made inside Alec.

“Izzy, we were wondering, are you able to tell us if it's a boy or a girl.” Magnus asked, staring intently at the image on the screen. “or is it too early?”

“I can try,” Izzy answered, putting the scanner a little lower and moving it very slowly while concentrating hard for a few minutes.

“Well?” Alec asked impatiently.

“I can't be one hundred percent,” Izzy replied, “but I think it's a girl, the baby isn't lying in a way that makes it obvious but I believe it is a girl.”

“A girl,” Alec said, grinning at Magnus from ear to ear, “our daughter.”

“We should start thinking of some names,” Magnus said excitedly, “thank you Isabel.”

“Some questions before you go, you know the drill by now,” she told them seriously. “and I want to take your blood pressure and check your urine for protein.”

“Is that really needed?” Alec asked, sitting up on the bed and straightening his clothes.

“From now on, yes, I am treating this like a normal pregnancy,” Izzy informed them, “I did some reading about general checks and these are the most common. I want to keep both you and the baby safe Alec.”

“Let her do them Alexander,” Magnus told him, “they aren't invasive or painful.”

“Fine,” Alec agreed, hopping off the bed and taking the little vial for his sample from her, leaving the room to provide the required sample.

“Does everything look okay?” Magnus asked, “really okay?”

“From the books I read, it looks like a normal pregnancy,” Izzy told him, “but I still want to keep and eye on both him and the baby, he can't forget that it was made possible by an adapted Seelie spell.”

“I understand,” Magnus agreed, “If anything went wrong now … Izzy, this baby, our daughter is already in our hearts and we can't lose her.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen,” she told him, changing the subject when she heard Alec's footsteps walking back towards the room, “Alec will have to tell people soon here, at the Institute, once his bump becomes more obvious they are going to start gossiping and coming to all sorts of conclusions.”

“Gossiping? Who's gossiping?” Alec asked, only hearing the end of the conversation when he entered the room again, handing the vial to Izzy.

“Izzy was saying that once the bump is obvious you will need to tell them to stop gossip.” Magnus explained.

“Well, it might not stop the gossip completely but at least they will know the real reason and not assume you've suddenly developed a huge appetite!” Izzy grinned, opening the lid of the vial and dipping a narrow strip of paper into it which she them checked against the chart on the side of the bottle she had taken it from.

“Well, this is fine,” Izzy told Alec, dropping it into the bin. “now for your blood pressure, sit down for me.”

Alec moved from where he stood leaning against the bed to sitting on it and let Izzy run the scanner over his heart and chest area.

“All good,” she declared.

“Can we go now?” Alec asked.

“No, the questions first, I know it's tedious but I don't want to miss anything,” Izzy told him.

“No, not do we,” Magnus put in.

“Right,” Izzy began, “have you had any pain, no matter how small since the last time you were here?”

“No,” Alec replied.

“None at all,” Magnus said.

“Any blood in your urine or anything else … unexpected?” she asked.

“No, nothing!” Alec told her.

“Magnus, is he eating properly?” She questioned him.

“Hey, I'm still here!” Alec grumbled.

“We know Alexander,” Magnus told him before answering Izzy, “yes, no skipping meals and eating healthily, despite his current craving for cake.”

“And you're sticking to the caffeine free coffee too Alec?” She asked.

“I'm kind of used to it now,” Alec sighed.

“Then we're good for now, next check up in two weeks as usual,” she told him, before pulling off her white coat and grinning. “and now back into little sister mode, is the baby starting to kick yet? Any time from now I read in the books.”

“Not yet,” Alec told her, rubbing a hand over the small bump.

“I want to feel them when she does start,” Isabel said excitedly.

“Not before me!” Magnus told her with a grin.

“This is the first time you haven't sounded angry with us still,” Alec said quietly, “I was so worried you would always be mad at us.”

“I am still mad at you, it was and always will be a stupid thing to do,” Izzy retorted, “but that's my little niece in there and how can I not be excited about that too?”

“Thank you Isabel,” Magnus grinned, getting up from his seat and hugging her tightly.

“From both of us,” Alec said, joining then and turning it into a three way hug.

“We should celebrate in some way,” Magnus said excitedly, “about knowing she a girl, want to join us for dinner Izzy?”

“I have plans with Simon tonight,” Izzy sighed, “but you two have a good evening.”

“Steak, vodka and Alexander carrying our daughter,” Magnus smiled, “what more could I want?”

“Enjoy,” Izzy told them smiling as she gave them both a kiss on the cheek goodbye and it was still there long after they had left.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Eighteen weeks into the pregnancy.

Alec sat behind his desk at the Institute thinking, his hands were resting on his baby bump which seemed to be expanding a little every day and he was wondering how long it would be before he came clean about the baby to the rest of the other Shadowhunters. He had heard the whispers and rumours going around, that maybe something had happened and he had lost his nerve, which was why he wasn't going on missions any more, that he had a bad injury that stopped him from fighting and the worst, that Magnus had demanded he stopped putting himself in danger because he didn't want to risk him dying. Izzy had tried her best to stop them without revealing the secret but they seemed to have decided that being Alec's sister she wouldn't tell them if one of the rumours was true anyway.

His phone pinged, informing him of receiving a text message which brought him out of his thoughts, he picked it up and smiled seeing the message was from Magnus, opening it, his smile grew wider.

“Missing you and the bump,” Magnus had written, “I had a cancellation, so my last client is at three, any chance you can come home early? Watch a movie maybe with a takeaway?”

Alec didn't have to think about it.

“I can get out of here by four,” Alec responded, “sounds good to me.”

“I thought we deserved a treat, we haven't had a takeaway in a long time,” Magnus sent back.

“Pizza?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Your wish is my command!” Magnus responded with a laughing emoji beside it. “Text me when you are leaving and I will come and get you via portal.”

“Thank you, love you,” Alec sent.

“Love you too,” Magnus replied.

Alec put his phone down and went back to the job he was meant to be doing instead of daydreaming, finishing the paperwork for Idris about the most recent missions, the demons they had encountered and where and when.

“Hey big brother,” Izzy's voice came to him, he didn't even hear her approach he was so focused on getting the paperwork finished before he left for the evening.

“Izzy,” Alec smiled at his sister. “everything okay?”

“That's what I came to ask you,” she told him, “you haven't forgotten your next check up is in two days?”

“As if I could,” Alec grinned, “both you and Magnus would never let me.”

“True!” Izzy grinned, “so, everything is okay? No issues as all?”

“Nothing,” Alec told her honestly, “except, well my bump will be really obvious soon and I have no idea how I am going to tell everyone what's happening … what if they think I did something wrong?”

“Why would they, I'm sure they will be happy for you and Magnus,” she told him.

“Do I dare admit we used a Seelie spell? Maybe we should just say a spell and leave it at that?” Alec asked her opinion.

“That might be an idea, but it's something you and Magnus need to decide,” Izzy told him, “only tell them what you are comfortable with.”

“You're right, thanks Izzy,” Alec told her, “I need to finish these, I promised Magnus a movie and takeaway night and well … I get tired really easily these days.”

“Takeaway?” Izzy questioned. “What happened to the healthy eating?”

“We haven't had one in forever,” Alec protested, “it's a treat.”

“I'm joking,” Izzy told him, breaking into a smile, “you enjoy your evening. Do you know which film you are watching?”

“Nope, something Magnus deems I need to see I imagine I expect,” Alec shrugged, “but he's usually right and I enjoy them.”

“I'll leave you to it,” Izzy told him, “see you in two day.”

“You will,” Alec agreed and she left the room.

****

When he finally finished up the last report it was almost four o'clock, he reached his arms in the air and stretched his now stiff back out before reaching for his mobile and testing his husband to come and get him in five minutes, giving him time to put the reports in a folder ready to be dispatched to Idris in the morning, putting on his jacket just as the portal appeared in his office.

Magnus stepped out, moved straight to him and pulled him into a long, loving kiss.

“I really did miss you and our bump,” Magnus told him, “lets go home.”

Magnus generated another portal and they headed back to the apartment where Magnus had pulled the curtains and lit candles around the room making it look both calming and romantic at the same time.

“It's beautiful,” Alec said, looking around. “I'm starving, food soon?”

“It's on it's way, from your favourite place,” Magnus told him.

“You're not getting it magically?” Alec asked, surprised.

“No, not this evening,” Magnus said, “having it delivered seemed part of the dinner and a movie experience to me, for some reason.”

“It's ordered though? It will be here soon?” Alec asked, pulling Magnus into a tight hug.

“Any minute,” Magnus confirmed, “and the film is lined up and waiting for us in the DVD player.”

“What are we watching?” Alec asked curiously.

“The Guardians Of The Galaxy,” Magnus told him, “A Stan Lee film, adventure, sci-fi and comedy,”

“I'll give anything you recommend a go these days,” Alec told him with a smile.

A knock on the door made them reluctantly pull apart.

“The food,” Magnus declared, going to answer the door and returning with the pizzas. 

“Lets get the movie started and eat before it gets cold,” Alec said, moving to sit on the sofa opposite the TV.

Magnus handed Alec his pizza and then sat down beside his, pressing the button on the DVD remote to start the movie and they began to watch while eating. They were about half way through the film when Magnus realised that his husband was dozing off with his head leaning on his shoulder. Trying not to wake his husband he shifted position slightly so Alec would be more comfortable and let him sleep while he watched the rest of the film.

Reaching for the remote after when the credits began to roll Alec suddenly shot upright, wide awake and looking confused.

“Alec? Are you okay?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I … oh ...” He began and then grabbed his husbands hand, placing it on his bump with a huge grin on his face at the look on Magnus' when the baby kicked for the third time.

“She's kicking,” Magnus said excitedly, “she's kicking my hand.”

“Our little girl is telling us she is there,” Alec replied, bending over to kiss his husband tenderly.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Twenty weeks into the pregnancy.

Alec was feeling extremely nervous, he had kept putting telling anyone about the pregnancy off but as Magnus had argued a few days before, his bump was beginning to become more and more obvious now and even wearing loose shirts was not doing anything to disguise it any longer.

So, today was the day and between them they had decided that they wanted to reveal their secret in a public place and had arranged a dinner for family and close friends at the Hunters Moon. Alec was stood in their bedroom, now having to resort to low waisted jeans, being that they didn't make maternity clothes for men with a t-shirt and another shirt in a larger size hanging loosely over his bump and staring at himself in the mirror.

“Hey, you okay?” Magnus asked, walking into the room and finding him like that.

Alec put his hands on his bump and sighed.

“I love this bump,” he told his husband honestly, “and I can't wait until she is born but I wish we could keep it our secret until then, I'm worried how everyone is going to react.”

Magnus moved close to him, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind and placed his hands on his over the bump and kissed his neck tenderly.

“This is our family and friends,” Magnus said softly, “yes, they might react like Izzy did at first when they find out what we did but I believe that also like her they will calm down and accept that that we did this out of love for each other and the need for a child of our own.”

Alec turned around to face his husband.

“You really think so?” He asked, his voice full of emotion.

“Yes,” Magnus told him, “I think we should be completely honest with them, about everything, no secrets or that will make them upset or angry for keeping things from them.”

“We tell them it was an old Seelie spell?” Alec replied.

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, lifting a hand to cup his husbands face, “I'm not saying we tell the rest of the Institute every detail, but our family and friends deserve to know the truth.”

“Okay, I can do this,” Alec smiled.

“We can do this,” Magnus corrected him, “you maybe the one carrying our baby but we both did this.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, leaning forwards and capturing Magnus' lips with his own for a tender, lingering kiss.

“We need to leave,” Magnus told him when the kiss broke, “or they will all get there before us and I know you wanted to be seated when they arrive so they can't see the bump until we tell them.”

“Yeah, lets get going.” Alec agreed.

****

The portal Magnus created took them to the back entrance of the bar, located in the alleyway behind where they stole a chaste kiss before taking deep breaths before entering. Magnus was as nervous as Alec if he was to admit it, but he didn't want his husband to know that.

Maia had saved them a table at the back of the bar where there was a little privacy as Magnus had asked and they made their way over, thankful that no-one else had arrived. Alec sat in a way that his bump wasn't obvious to anyone while Magnus went back to get them some drinks, a cocktail for himself and a cola for Alec spotting Jace and Clary arrive while waiting for them.

“Hey,” Jace greeted him brightly, “Clary, what do you want to drink?”

“Whatever cocktail Magnus is having,” she replied and spotting Alec headed over to join him at the table.

Magnus asked Maia to make it two cocktails and added a beer for Jace.

“So, come on, what's the big secret?” Jace asked Magnus. “I know something has been going on and I don't believe that knee injury story he told me, I can sense something is different with him but I have no idea what.”

“You will find out at the same time as everyone else,” Magnus grinned at him, handing him two of the drinks to carry and following Jace to their table.

It was long after that Izzy and Simon arrived, along with Maryse. Simon waved briefly and went to get drinks for the three of them, asking Maia had any idea why the big dinner but she had no clue. When Simon joined them at the table they were all looking at the menus and deciding what they wanted to eat.

“Simon, I was wondering, do you miss food?” Maryse asked.

“So much,” Simon sighed, “even though I only really crave … well blood, I miss the taste of food and that feeling of different textures in your mouth as you chew.”

“I couldn't imagine not being able to eat food,” Alec put in, his cake craving had increased with every passing week and he had taken to snacking, something he had never really done before.

“Hi everyone,” Maia said, suddenly appearing at the table, “are you ready to order?”

They all gave their orders, including Simon for another glass of B positive and she thanked them and headed off to put their order in with the kitchen.

“So, when are you going to tell us why we are here?” Maryse asked, looking at her son and his husband. “what's the big secret?”

They glanced at each other, neither of them had actually talked about who would explain and then at Izzy who shook her head no!

“Okay,” Magnus said, clearing his throat, “you know Alec and I have been thinking of starting a family, well, we should have a baby in about 4 months or so.”

“You've found a baby to adopt?” Jace asked excitedly, “you must be so happy.”

“Not exactly,” Alec put in nervously, reaching for his husbands hand. “it's … well ...”

“What Alexander is trying to tell you is that it is actually our baby,” Magnus finished for him.

“You found someone to be your surrogate?” Maryse asked, firing questions at them. “Do we know her? Which one of you is the father, or don't you know?”

“No,” Alec replied, “not a surrogate, I am having the baby.”

“You are having the baby?” Simon asked, almost choking on his pint of blood. “How?”

“So, we want to be completely honest with you,” Magnus told them, “ we had been talking for a good few months about going down the surrogate or adoption routes, which we would have been happy to do but then we found a way to have a baby of our own, that would actually be ours.”

“Magnus, what did you do to my son?” Maryse asked, looking a little angry.

“It was my idea,” Alec told her. “I found this spell that made it possible for a man to carry a baby, that would be genetically both mine and Magnus'.

“I've never heard of anything like that,” Jace said, frowning.

“I found the spell in an ancient book of Seelie magic,” Alec admitted, not making eye contact with anyone around the table and clutching his husbands hand tightly.

“Seelie Magic? Are you mad?” Maryse hissed across the table, “How the hell did you do this? You didn't go to the Seelie Queen did you? Please tell me she doesn't know or you will be in her debt forever!”

Seeing Alec's eyes welling up Magnus answered.

“The Seelie Queen as no idea,” Magnus assured her, “we needed some plants from the Seelie Realm which Meliorn got for us and he won't tell her because even though he doesn't know what they were for he would be punished for giving them to us without her permission. I was able to adapt the spell to Warlock magic.”

“But why would Meliorn do this for you?” Maryse asked and then turned to Izzy, “Isabel, please tell me you had nothing to do with this, that it wasn't you that asked Meliorn for his help.”

“I asked him for the plants,” she told her mother, “but I had no idea what they were for.”

“Even so, you don't seem as shocked as we all are about this revelation as we are,” Jace asked her, “you already knew about this didn't you?”

“We needed her help, when Alec was six weeks pregnant,” Magnus explained, “she kept our secret for us and she's been taking care of Alec, making sure the baby is growing properly and that they are both okay.”

“Why did you need her help?” Clary asked, “Something must have been wrong.”

“I was in pain … and then there was blood,” Alec replied.

Seeing the horrified looks on the faces around them Izzy added to Alec's explanation.

“It was just a water infection,” she told them, “nothing life threatening to either Alec or the baby.”

Alec could feel his emotions beginning to bubble over, he had had no control over them for almost the whole pregnancy and feeling upset about how everyone was reacting he just burst into tears.

Magnus reached for him, holding him as closely as he could when they were sat on the dining room style chairs and tried to comfort him as best he could before speaking.

“Look, it is done,” Magnus stated, “Alec is twenty weeks pregnant with our baby and so far, since that small scare when he was six weeks gone both the baby and Alec haven't had any more health scares or problems of any kind. We have every reason to believe that they will both come out of this with no side effects.”

“Twenty weeks?” Clary's eyebrows shot upwards.

“You are already half way through the pregnancy?” Maryse asked, “why didn't you tell us sooner?”

“We've been putting it off, we were worried, well, worried about the way all of you would react,” Magnus told them, still holding Alec tightly, “Alexander's moods are all over the place thanks to the extra hormones and none of this is good for his blood pressure.”

“His blood pressure?” Maryse asked, sudden concern in her eyes. “Is it high?”

“No, it's fine,” Izzy assured their mother, “but Magnus is right, stress won't help him.”

“What if there are unforeseen complications?” Maryse asked, her tone softening.

“Then we will deal with them,” Izzy told her, “I will not let anything happen to either Alec of my niece.”

“So far that fact that we used a Seelie spell hasn't caused any complications,” Magnus put in, “and we can't see any reason it won't stay that way, but if it does we have Izzy and we can always ask Catarina for help.”

“Wait, did you just say niece?” Maryse asked,

“We are ninety nine percent sure it's a girl,” Alec said, feeling a little better and lifting his head from his husbands shoulder.

“She doesn't like to sit still for me when I do the scans, but I am pretty much positive it's a girl,” Izzy added.

“Look” Jace put in, “the way I see it, what's done is done and there is nothing we can change. Yes, they were probably reckless going about having a baby this way and I can tell from our Parabati bond that Alec is not coping with at all well with all this and I think, we should all be happy and supportive of them. And also, I am going to be an uncle.”

“You're right,” Maryse said, a smile forming on her lips and keeping her concerns to herself, “my first grandchild, that is actually something to be happy about.”

“Good,” Magnus said, “now, were we going to use this meal for it's intention and celebrate then?”

“Will there be cake?” Alec asked hopefully.

There was laughter and the sound of collective agreement and everyone at the table changed their words to those of joy and love for the upcoming arrival of the baby.

“Every one okay?” Maia asked, reaching the table carry plates of food along with two other staff members, seeing that Alec's eyes were rather red.

“It is now my dear,” Magnus informed her with a huge smile.

Do you have a baby bump?” Clary asked then their food was before them.

“Yeah,” Alec grinned, “but I will let you see later, I don't want the whole of the Hunters Moon knowing our business.”

“Okay, I will keep you to that,” Clary smiled as they all began tucking into their food, Simon sipped his pint of blood and wondered to himself if he and Izzy would be able to have children in the same way, maybe some time in the future.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

When they left the Hunters Moon, via the back door everyone was in great spirits, Alec's mood had changed quite rapidly once their family and friends told them that they would support them all the way with the pregnancy.

“Alec,” Clary asked with a smile, “do we get to see your baby bump now?”

“Only if you are comfortable doing so Alexander,” Magnus told him.

“Of course!” Clary said, nodding her head.

Alec took a deep breath and unbuttoned the shirt was wearing and then smoothed the t-shirt beneath with his hands so they could see the curve of his belly.

“Wow!” Jace exclaimed, “That makes it seem so much more real.”

“Oh, it feels very real when she's in the mood to kick me,” Alec told him proudly.

“Twenty weeks pregnant,” Maryse signed happily, “that's a sentence I never thought I would say about my son.”

“Or any of us,” Izzy laughed, taking Simon's hand in her own.

Simon leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “Maybe we could have a family this way?”

“Maybe one day!” Izzy whispered back, having children was something she had never considered considering she was dating a vampire.

Simon just grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“So, when are you going to tell the rest of the institute?” Jace asked

“Tomorrow,” Magnus told him, “we thought we should tell them as soon as you all knew.”

“We will all be there for you, when you do Alex,” Maryse assured him, “you will have our support.”

“Thanks mother,” Alec said, smiling at her and everyone else. “All of you.”

“We should get home,” Magnus said, wrapping an arm around his husbands waist.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed with a small yawn, “sorry.”

“Go and get some sleep big brother,” Izzy told him, “we will see you in the morning.”

After everyone bid them farewell Magnus created the portal to take them home back to the apartment where Alec sank onto the sofa with a sigh of contentment.

“Happy Alexander?” Magnus asked, sitting down beside him and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Very,” Alec nodded, “I was so scared they would leave upset or angry with me.”

“They are your family and friends,” Magnus smiled, lifting a hand to cup Alec's cheek, “no matter what their concerns they will always love and support you.”

Alec yawned again. “I just wish I didn't feel so tired in the evenings.”

“Hot bath and bed?” Magnus suggested.

“Yeah, that would be good,” Alec agreed.

“You stay here and I will go and run it for you,” Magnus told him, “do you want bubbles?”

“Lots of bubbles,” Alec grinned, loving the idea of being pampered.

When Alec got to the bathroom he found that Magnus had gone to town, the bath water was full of bubbles and smelt divine and he had lit candles around the room, emitting a soft glow.

“All for me,” Alec smiled, turning to kiss his husband tenderly.

“You deserve it,” Magnus told him, reaching out to unbutton Alec's shirt, removing it and then pulling the t-shirt off over his head exposing his bump. “what you are doing for us, you deserve pampering.”

“We really appreciate it,” Alec replied, both hands on his swollen belly.

Magnus reached to unbutton Alec's jeans. “If these were cut any lower they would be considered indecent!”

“Well, they will still fit me after the baby arrives,” Alec replied, looking at him through lowered lashes.

“Don't flirt with me,” Magnus chuckled.

Alec laughed, “I don't think either of us will ever forget that training session.”

“How could we,” Magnus agreed, pulling both Alec's trousers and pants down to his ankles.

“A much more fun workout that we had planned,” Alec smiled, lifting one foot and then the other so Magnus could remove his boots and finish undressing him.

“Get in before the water gets cold,” Magnus told him.

Alec climbed into the bath and sat down, the hot, fragrant bubbly water felt amazing as he stretched out in it, letting himself relax. 

“Good?” Magnus asked.

“Perfect,” Alec sighed.

“Do you need anything else?” Magnus asked.

No,” Alec told him, “nothing.”

“I am going to check my diary to remind myself of the consultations I have booked tomorrow afternoon and then I will be back.” Magnus said, as Alec closed his eyes. “don't fall asleep in there.”

“I won't,” Alec mumbled, lying there with his hands on his bump and a smile on his face.

Magnus left the bathroom, leaving the door ajar so he could hear if Alec called out to him and did exactly what he had said, checked his appointment diary before heading to the bedroom and collecting a pair of soft pyjamas for Alec along with his dressing gown and changed into his own before taking them to the bathroom where Alec was moving the bubbles with his hands as they stroked over his bump.

“She's kicking,” Alec said, hearing Magnus return.

Magnus rolled up his sleeve and put a hand in the water, resting it on his husbands belly and smiled when he felt a kick.

“Maybe she likes baths,” Magnus said, stroking had had slowly over the bump.

“I could stay in here forever,” Alec sighed, “but the water is getting a bit cool now.”

“I can fix that,” Magnus told him and with a flourish of his hands and a click of his fingers the water temperate went back to nicely hot.

“Join me?” Alec asked, opening his eyes and looking at his husband.

“You are meant to be relaxing and well, you know what we get like.” Magnus replied.

“I can behave,” Alec told him.

“I'm not sure I believe you,” Magnus laughed, removing his dressing gown anyway, followed by his pyjamas.

Alec moved forwards so Magnus could climb in the bath behind him, Magnus sliding his legs alongside his husbands. Alec leaned back, resting against Magnus' chest with a happy sigh.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Alec was pacing around his office at the Institute nervously, it would soon be time for him to give the announcement about his pregnancy to his fellow Shadowhunters. Even knowing his family and friends were all out there to lend their support wasn't doing much to calm his nerves.

“Alexander, it is going to be okay,” Magnus told him for the umpteenth time, this time stopping his pacing by grabbing his arm gently.

“We don't know that,” Alec answered, “sure some of them will be happy for us but there are some … well, that may not be.”

“Then are not worth getting upset about,” Magnus assured him, “if we are happy, who cares what the minority think?”

“You're right, I know you are,” Alec sighed, “Izzy once told me I over think things, I'm doing that now, aren't I?”

“Maybe just a little,” Magnus smiled, putting the palm of his hand on his husbands chest, over his heart and patting it gently. “just take some deep breaths and we will go to the OPs room, okay Alexander?”

“Okay,” Alec agreed.

Alec took his husbands hand, took three long deep breaths and with a nod to Magnus they left the office and headed to the OPs room where everyone was to be assembled. The sight of the crowd almost sent him turning on his heel and going back to his office but Magnus whispered in his ear and looking to his right he could see his family and friends from the night before all standing there in support as promised next to a table laden with buffet food, Champagne and glasses.

Realising the chatting had stopped and the room had gone quiet Alec cleared his throat, clutching Magnus' hand even tighter he forced himself to stop frowning and smile at them.

“First, I want to thank you all for being here,” Alec told them, “I, we, Magnus and I have an announcement to make and well, I hope you will be happy for us.”

“Just get on with it,” Jace called out, trying to break the tension.

“Helpful, thanks Jace,” Alec retorted and there were some chuckles through the room.

“So, some of you know that Magnus and I have been talking of starting a family for a while now,” Alec began, “and we wanted to let you know that we will be having a baby girl in about four months or so.”

There was a round of cheers throughout the room, once they had settled down Alec took another deep breath and continued.

“There is something else we have to tell you,” he added, “we are not adopting or using a surrogate, the baby is both mine and Magnus'.”

“How does that work?” Underhill called out, as confused as those around him.

“Magnus?” Alec asked his continue the explanation, he could feel his emotions bubbling again.

“It works because Alexander is carrying our baby himself,” Magnus explained to sounds of shock. “we found a spell that would make it possible and Alexander wanted to be the one to carry our baby.”

“Aren't Warlocks infertile?” Someone shouted out rudely from the back.

“You are correct,” Magnus replied, “but the spell uses DNA from both of us to make the baby, but it does grow from an ovum or egg as a normal pregnancy.” 

“So, how does the baby … come out?” Someone else asked.

“Magically, Alec has no female organs so it can't be born that way,” Magnus explained, seeing Alec looking uncomfortable at the turn the questions were taking.

“Having had three children myself I think he's being very brave,” Maryse spoke out. “and I think you should all be very supportive of your Institute head.”

“So, no more rumours or speculating as to why Alec isn't going out on missions,” Jace added, “it would have been putting both his and the baby's lives in danger.”

“How far gone are you Alec?” Aline asked politely.

“Twenty weeks,” Alec told her proudly.

“You have a baby bump?” She asked, her eyes wide.

Alec nodded, and turning sideways he smoothed his t-shirt down to show his silhouette while his cheeks turned pink and was surprised when a cheer filled the room.

“I think that's enough,” Magnus grinned, “please celebrate and help yourself to a glass of champagne and some food.”

Once they assembled crowd had moved away from them and headed for the food and drink Magnus pulled Alec into his arm and held him tight.

“See, you did it,” Magnus told him, feeling proud. “we did it.”

“We did,” Alec replied, relief that it was done in his voice. 

Their lips met in a long, tender kiss, forgetting where they were for a few moments until someone called out cheekily, “Get a room,” then laughed.

Alec and Magnus walked over to the table where Magnus picked up two champagne glasses, he poured a small amount into one and offered it to Alec.

“I can't, remember,” Alec said, refusing the glass.

“One small sip to celebrate with everyone won't do the baby any harm Alexander,” Magnus told him, offering it to him again.

“Okay,” Alec smiled and took it, waiting for Magnus to fill his and after clinking them together in celebration he took a small sip.

“My boys,” Came Maryse voice as she approached them. “Alec, you did great.”

“Thank you mother.” Alec smiled.

“I think it went well,” Clary said, appearing at her side. 

“At least there won't be any speculation now as to why I am not on active duty,” Alec replied, “they finally know.”

“We will shut down any gossiping,” Clary assured him, “of any kind.”

“Thank you biscuit,” Magnus replied, giving her a grateful smile followed by a hug.

I think on that note we should head home,” Magnus added, “Izzy is going to be acting head for today.”

Alec nodded, “She has, we should thank her and say goodbye.”

They said their goodbyes to Maryse and Clary and sought out Izzy and their other friends and family to thank them for being there and bid them farewell before leaving for home.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Izzy wandered through the crowd of Shadowhunters, smiling at the happy chatter, hearing comments from various groups talking about how amazing it was that Alec and Magnus were having a baby, what a fantastic way they found to have a baby of their own and how brave Alec was for actually carrying the baby.

Until she heard something that made her stop in her tracks, turning slowly to her right Izzy spotted Raj with a small crowd of Shadowhunters gathered around him looking less than happy as he spoke. Izzy inched closer and stepped behind a pillar where she could listen unobserved.

“You you all agree with me?” Raj asked, “That this is more than wrong? That a Shadowhunter shouldn't be having a baby with a Warlock?”

There were nods and words of agreement.

“Downworlders and Shadowhunters shouldn't even be thinking of making a baby together,” Someone added, “and a man being pregnant? That's against nature.”

“Being a couple is one thing, but but doing this?” another voice joined in, “they should be banished.”

“And they used some kind of spell?” came another opinion, “what if the baby isn't … normal? Anyone else ever heard of a spell that can make someone pregnant, because I haven't.”

“Exactly,” Raj replied, “it's something the Clave need to know about, I can guarantee they haven't been informed.”

Izzy had heard enough, she steeped out from behind the pillar and made herself visible to the group.

“I have been listening to your hateful conversation,” Izzy informed them, her anger clearly on her face and in her tone of voice. “you should show some respect for the head of the Institute. Having this baby means the world to them and I won't let closed minded idiots like you make their lives a misery. And just to set the record straight, there is nothing wrong with the baby, it is completely 'normal' as you put it.”

“We are allowed to have our own opinions!” Raj stated.

“Perhaps, but if I hear that any of you have been spreading this hate then I will take the matter further,” Izzy told them, “if it gets back to Alec or Magnus I will see it as an act of bullying and it will be treated as such. We are Shadowhunters and this is not what we do, we are a team and should behave as such.”

“Have they told the Clave?” Some one asked.

“I personally don't know,” Izzy replied, “that is for them to decide, considering it's not really the Clave's business. Go back to work, that is an order.”

Izzy watched them depart in various directions and then headed to Alec's office, she sat down at his desk and wondered if she should tell her brother and his husband just how hateful a handful of people could be. In the end she decided to leave it be for now and keep an eye on Raj and his cohorts.

****

“Do you need a nap?” Magnus asked Alec once they were home, hoping the morning hadn't taken it out of him, getting hormonal tended to wear him out.

“No, I'm fine,” Alec smiled. “In fact, I am more than fine.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at his husband who then reached for his hand and placed it below his bump where his erection was straining against the denim of his jeans.

“Hormones can have good effects too then I see Alexander,” Magnus said, massaging the bulge with his hand. “bed?”

“No, I've been having a different idea in my mind,” Alec told him, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom, turning on the water in the luxury shower cubicle.

“I see,” Magnus grinned, pulling Alec to him so their bodies were close enough for his husband to feel his own cock stiffening against him, “I like the way your mind thinks.”

Alec slid his hands down Magnus' body, stopping at his arse and clutching it tightly while he kissed Magnus first on the neck then found his lips and slipped his tongue past them when Magnus parted them willingly, the kiss quickly turning heated as they tasted each other throughly.

“I won't be able to hold you this close soon,” Alec whispered, bruised lips against bruised lips when the kiss broke. “but I can live with that.”

“There are ways and means ...” Magnus trailed off when Alec's hands moved around his hips and between their bodies to unfasten his husbands trousers.

“Too much talking, not enough undressing,” Alec murmured, sliding his hand through the opening in Magnus' trousers and rubbing his now fully hard cock through the confines of his pants.

“I cannot disagree Alexander,” Magnus replied, his breath warm on his husbands neck, pulling the t-shirt he wore upwards from the hem, both of them giggling when it got stuck and Alec had to move his hand.

Magnus tossed the t-shirt to one side before unbuttoning his own shirt while Alec kicked off his boots then unfastened his jeans, showing them down to his ankles while watching Magnus threw the shirt and finished losing his own clothes.

Getting into the shower Alec tilted his head up and let the hot water cascade down him, soaking him completely as Magnus joined him, drawing him into another kiss as the water flowed over them.

“I want to wash you, run may hands all over you Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear, reaching for the shower gel.

“Touch me,” Alec told him, watching Magnus pour a generous amount of the liquid onto a sponge and putting the bottle down. 

Magnus set to the task, he stroked the sponge over Alec's chest leaving bubbles in it's wake, then upwards, down one arm and then the other before heading back to his chest, slowing getting lower until he was soaping over Alec's baby bump, thoroughly covering it on bubbles before his hand moved the sponge lower.

Crouching down Magnus ignored his lovers twitching cock and soaped both legs, from top to ankle and over his feet while Alec tangled a hand in his hair, trying to pull him back upwards. Smiling to himself Magnus slowly stood back up, the bubbles he had left behind now washed away by the water and reached for the shower gel again, this time discarding the sponge a putting a small amount in his hand.

Alec clutched at his husbands hair even tighter when Magnus' hand reached for his cock, sliding over it, leaving it slick with bubbles while his other hand grasped his balls causing Alec to gasp out loud.

“What do you want Alexander?” Magnus asked. “tell me what you want?”

“You, inside me,” Alec panted, hips canting along with the ministrations of his lovers hand. 

“Turn around,” Magnus told him, releasing his hold on Alec's body.

Alec stole a quick kiss and then turned to face the tiled wall, bracing his arms against it and parting his legs, gasping when he felt the cool liquid of the shower gel being rubbed between the crack of his arse and over the puckered entrance to his body, holding his breath when he felt a finger teasing the tight muscle before sliding in with ease and pushed down on it.

“Is this what you want Alexander?” Magnus asked, sliding in a second finger.

“Yes … No … I need your cock,” Alec panted, finally letting out the breath he was holding.

“You do?” Magnus asked, slipping in a third finger and angling them to sweep over the small bundle of nerves that made his husband groan out loud. “You still want my cock?”

“Please Magnus,” Alec groaned.

Magnus reached for the shower gel one last time, thankful he had left the lid open and tipped a small amount over his own cock, discarding the bottle quickly before the water washed the shower gel away and began to spread it over quickly with his fist, not moving the fingers of his other hand until he had to.

Alec's moan of disappointment turned to one of anticipation when he felt the head of Magnus' cock pressing against his hole, pushing back onto it as his husband pushed inside his arse until he was fully seated.

“Okay?” Magnus whispered in his ear.

“Move Magnus,” Alec pleaded, canting his hips backwards.

Magnus placed one both hands on Alec's hips and began to move thrusting slowly at first before gradually increasing the pace until he was pounding hard into his husband. Alec rested one forearm on the tiles and rested his head on it, moving the other hand to his own cock and began to move it within his fist along with the movements of his hips.

“Magnus!” Alec groaned out loud, knowing he was so very close to coming.

Magnus pounded even harder, wanting Alec to come deliciously around his cock before he lost control, feeling the little telltale signs of the arse around his cock starting to rhythmically contract and relax, Alec stilling his body for a split second as his orgasm hit, his come spurting all over the tiled wall.

Magnus revelled in the delicious feeling of every spasm of Alec's arse, the muscles contracting tightly around his cock until he could hold on no more and came hard inside him, yelling out his pleasure when his orgasm hit.

Feeling his husbands cock beginning to slide from his arse Alec moved to set it free and then turned around, wrapping his arms around Magnus. They stood under the cascading water for many long minutes softly kissing each other, not caring about anything else other than that moment in time.

“I wish I didn't have any clients coming this afternoon,” Magnus groaned at the thought as he told Alec, his hand moving unconsciously to stroke the curve of his husbands belly. “I'm going to have to get myself ready soon.”

“I think I might take that nap,” Alec smiled, “and we should probably get out of the shower before we drown,”

“Good idea,” Magnus agreed, pulling out his Alec's arms and stepping out the shower to grabbed two towels, wrapping one around himself as Alec turned off the water and then handed the other to him as he followed suit.

With a flourish of his arms Magnus went from dripping wet to completely dressed, hair perfect and his eyeliner back where it belonged, lining his eyes and not running down his face.

“That is a very useful use of magic.” Alec grinned, drying his hair with another towel.

“I can do you if you'd like?” Magnus offered.

“It's okay,” Alec smiled, “I'm happy to do it the Mundane way.”

“Then I shall let you get dry and have your nap,” Magnus told him, “while I go and prepare for my first client.”

“Thank you,” Alec told him, stealing one last kiss before Magnus headed out the bathroom and to his office.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later.

Sitting in his office, getting bored with each passing day at being confined to doing paperwork, Alec heard the sound of a fire message arriving before he saw it. Reflexes kicking in instantly he reached for it and read the message.

“Mr Alexander Lightwood-Bane, I shall require a meeting with both you and your husband when I arrive, in your office at 10am, Jia Penhallow.”

Alec frowned, wondering what was so urgent until the baby kicked him in the ribs and he realised that someone must have informed the Clave that he was pregnant. Seeing that the time she chose was only fifteen minutes away Alec picked up his mobile phone and called called his husband, hoping that he wasn't interrupting him working. Magnus answered on the second ring.

“Alexander,” Magnus answered brightly, “I was just thinking, that I wished you were home here with me.”

“Sorry Magnus, but can you come here, to the Institute?” Alec asked.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked, concerned “with the baby?”

“No, not directly,” Alec told him, “Jia is on her way and she wants a meeting with both of us, I think I can guess why.”

“Why would the Clave think they have any right to interfere with out private life?” Magnus asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

“I have no idea, but someone has obviously been telling tales,” Alec sighed. “Can you come, she wants to the meeting in ten minutes.”

“I'll be there, my next client isn't due for forty minutes,” Magnus assured him, “I will send him a text saying something unforeseen can come up and will rearrange it. I will be there in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Magnus,” Alec replied, cutting the call and feeling a little nervous even though he knew the matter was none of their business and would tell Jia so.

When Magnus arrived he found Alec pacing the room again, one hand on his bump and talking to their unborn daughter, telling her everything would be okay.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, the portal closing behind him, “everything will be okay.”

“I know, I mean it's none of their business and I will tell her … but ...” Alec trailed off.

“We will tell her,” Magnus reassured his husband. “Any idea how they found out?”

“The fire message didn't say anything other than she was on her way,” Alec replied, “I am guessing someone wasn't too happy with our situation.”

“When I find out who ...” Magnus said, “they will regret it.”

“If we find out who,” Alec replied. visibly jumping where there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Magnus called out for him, reaching for Alec's hand and squeezing it gently.

Jia entered the room alone, closing the door behind her.

“Good morning Gentlemen,” she greeted them, “I believe we have something to talk about.”

“Oh, and what might that be?” Asked Magnus sarcastically.

“Well, just looking at Alec I can see what I have been told is true,” Jia answered, ignoring his sarcasm, “just how many weeks pregnant are you?”

“Twenty,” Alec told her simply, his free hand resting on his belly.

“I am told you used a spell to make this happen Magnus, is this true?” She asked.

“Yes,” Magnus told her without hesitation.

“And where exactly did you find a spell to make this possible?” She continued. “It's one the Clave have never heard or or encountered before.”

“And why exactly is this any of your business?” Alec put in.

“Because you are a Shadowhunter,” Jia told him, “if this results in you coming to any harm because of the actions of a Warlock then there will be serious consequences for your husband.”

“I found the spell, I asked Magnus to perform it,” Alec told her, “it was a joint decision, and if anything untoward happens, then we are both at fault.”

“Even if it results in death?” Jia asked bluntly.

“There is no reason to assume that,” Magnus told her, “Alexander has been having regular scans since he was six weeks pregnant and the baby is growing as expected and Alexander is suffering no ill effects.”

“I assume Isabel did these scans” Jia asked. “she has obviously not been putting them on the system where they can be seen by the Clave, maybe I should ask her.

“Leave my sister out of this,” Alec replied, daring her to even think about it.

“For now maybe. Even so, I still want to know what spell you used?” She asked sternly.

“And I still insist that it isn't any of your business,” Magnus told her. “would you be grilling Clary for example if she was the one pregnant?”

“That's a whole different matter,” Jia countered, “she is a woman and doesn't need magic to fall pregnant.”

“Oh, so is the real issue because Alec is a man?” Magnus asked angrily.

“Well, it's certainly not normal is it?” Jia replied smugly. “I mean, how is the baby even going to be born? Or is he turning into a woman too?”

“Don't be so ridiculous,” Magnus told her. “The baby will be born magically when he goes into labour.”

“He goes into labour,” Jia laughed, “doesn't that sound ridiculous to your own ears?”

“No!” Magnus told her bluntly. “How about you tell me who informed the Clave of our private business?” 

“Now that wouldn't be professional, would it.” Jia retorted, “breaking a confidence?”

“And you think this is?” Magnus countered, raising his voice, “trying to meddle in our personal life? It is neither yours, or the Clave's business,”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you made Alec pregnant!” Jia all but yelled back.

“I think you need to leave Jia,” Magnus told her, his hand curling into a fist and feeling the small sparks of magic building within it, then looking at Alec when he felt his hand clutching his other hand more tightly and became scared.

“Alexander, Alec?” he said, realising that Alec was gasping for breath, “Breathe for me, you need to calm down, slow breaths.”

Alec looked at him with panic in his eyes, clutching at his chest before he fell to the floor unconscious.

“Get out!” Magnus yelled at Jia as he dropped to his knees beside his husband, “Now!”

Magnus checked that Alec was still breathing, put him in the recovery position and then sent a fire message to Izzy, asking her to come to Alec's office immediately. When he glanced behind him he was happy to see that Jia had left.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I may not be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, my mum is having a procedure in hospital tomorrow and if they have to sedate her she needs someone with her for 24 hours, so I will be at her house - safest option - and she has no broadband.

Alec woke up confused in the Institute medical bay where he could see Magnus, Izzy and Catarina talking together in a huddle a few feet away.

“Hey?” Alec said simply to get their attention and tried to get into a sitting position but failed miserably. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, relief in his voice as he rushed to his husbands side, “you gave us quite a scare.”

“I remember you and Jia arguing and then nothing,” Alec replied, “what happened? Why am I here?”

“I thought you had a heart attack!” Magnus replied, grabbing one of Alec's hands with both of his own. “You clutched your chest and collapsed, I thought I was losing you, both of you.”

“Luckily for you it was just a panic attack little brother,” Izzy told him gently. “Catarina believes it was a reaction to the argument with Jia, but you are fine.”

“And the baby?” Alec asked, reaching down to his bump with his free hand and finding it reassuringly still there. “Is she okay?”

“Well, I must admit it was a bit of a shock to find out this way that you are carrying a baby,” Catarina smiled, “but yes, the baby is completely fine.”

Alec visibly relaxed in the bed.

You are too Alec,” Catarina told him, “but you need to rest, I want you to stay here for a few more hours then you can return home.”

“I could rest at home?” Alec suggested hopefully, “Magnus will make sure of it.”

“No, I need you to stay here where the machines can monitor you, your blood pressure and pulse,” Catarina replied. “I just want to be sure the panic attack wasn't caused by anything other than the issue with Jia.”

“But ...” Alec tried to answer.

“Do as you are told Alexander,” Magnus told him, “I have cancelled the rest of my clients for the day and I am not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Alec signed resignedly.

“Izzy, would you stay with your brother for a few minutes while I talk to Magnus?” Catarina asked.

“Of course,” Izzy replied, moving to sit in the chair close to the bed.

“Thank you,” Catarina smiled, “Magnus, can I have a quick word, outside?”

“Lead the way,” Magnus told her, lifting Alec's hand to place a kiss on the back of it before letting go and following Catarina out into the corridor.

“In here,” Catarina told Magnus, opening the nearby to what appeared to be a storage room, “this will do.”

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Magnus asked, “Is there something wrong with Alexander or the baby that you've been keeping from me? Us?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Catarina reassured him, “I am going to ask you this out straight Magnus and I want a straight answer. Where did you find a spell to make Alec pregnant? I know it isn't a Warlock spell, I want the truth Magnus.”

“I can't Catarina,” Magnus told her. “we have people judging us already, I don't want to alienate you too.”

“Magnus, I have been your friend for a very long time,” Catarina told him, “I know how much you love Alec, I know you would have only done this with his permission and because it was the only way for you to have a baby of your own.”

“You can't say that without knowing the … details,” Magnus tried to argue, “you ...”

Catarina cut him off, “Magnus, whatever it is I promise that that I won't judge you.”

“Fine,” Magnus replied, defeated, Catarina was never going to the the subject drop. “Alec found the spell in a very old book in the Institute library.”

“What kind of book?” Catarina pushed, “We have already established that it's not a Warlock spell.”

Magnus took a deep breath, “it was a book of ancient Seelie magic.”

“Seelie magic? Are you insane Magnus?” Catarina fired at him. “How on earth did you use Seelie magic? I can't see the Seelie Queen agreeing to this? She has no idea, does she?”

“I told you that you would judge us,” Magnus said sadly.

“Magnus, I am not judging you,” she told him, “I know why you did it, I just want to understand how, for Alec's sake and the unborn baby's.”

“I was able to alter the spell to Warlock magic,” Magnus admitted, “some of the ingredients could only be collected from the Seelie Realm and to answer another of your questions, the Seelie Queen has no idea.”

“The how did you get them? The Seelie ingredients,” Catarina asked curious.

“We got Izzy to ask Meliorn for his help,” Magnus told her, “Izzy had no idea what they were for and so she never had to lie to Meliorn. He will never inform his Queen because that would put him in trouble with her and would be punished accordingly.”

“Who knows that the spell was of Seelie origin?” She asked.

“Only close family and friends,” Magnus replied. “neither the Institute or the Clave have any idea. I refused to tell Jia, it is none of their business.”

“There have been no side effects from the spell?” Catarina asked.

“No, Alec was having pains at six weeks pregnant but it turned out he had a water infection, Magnus explained, “he has had nothing since so it is fair to assume they were connected.”

Catarina nodded in agreement, “very possible.”

“You will keep this information to yourself, won't you?” Magnus asked.

“I won't tell your secret to anyone Magnus, you know you can trust me,” Catarina reassured her friend, “I know Izzy has been doing an amazing job looking after Alec, making sure both he and the baby are well but if anything unexpected happens, don't hesitate to call me, okay?”

“Thank you Catarina,” Magnus replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it

“Now, go back to your husband and make sure he does as he is told and rest and then he can get out of here this evening,” Catarina smiled. “go go!”

Magnus didn't need telling twice, he hurried back to the room where he found Alec sleeping and Izzy sitting by his beside reading a magazine she had found.

“Is he okay,” Magnus asked when she looked up.

“He's fine, just tired,” Izzy replied, putting the magazine down on the bottom of the bed, “I should get back to work.”

“Thank you for everything Izzy, taking care of him, calling Catarina,” Magnus told her.

“Anything for my big brother and his husband.” she replied., “Magnus, I can't believe Jia did such a thing and to cause Alec to end up like this ...”

“Magnus glanced at his husband, making sure he was still asleep before he replied. 

“ Jia visited us,” he explained, “someone informed the Clave about the baby and she came here thinking it was her and the Clave's business what we did in our private lives. She caused Alec's panic attack … and I probably didn't help, I was too busy arguing with her to notice that Alec wasn't coping.”

Izzy looked at him in horror. 

No, none of this is your fault,” she told them, “I can guess exactly who told the Clave. I didn't want to say anything, I thought I had made my point when I caught him spreading hate at the party after you and Alec left, but obviously I was wrong.”

“Tell me who it is Isabel?” Magnus demanded.

“I will deal with him,” Izzy assured him, “you need to stay here with Alec, he needs you.”

“I need to know,” Magnus countered, trying not to raise his voice and disturb Alec. 

“Not now, not today,” Izzy told him gently, putting her hand on his arm, “when you are calmer.”

“I'm sure just how long that will take,” Magnus admitted. “Jia and whoever caused this need to pay for their actions.”

“And I understand that Magnus,” Izzy continued, “but for now, Alec needs you more than anything else.”

“Fine,” Magnus conceded, “but I am not letting this drop.”

“Look, I need to go back to work, and I will deal with one of those people,” Izzy told him, “stay here, be here when Alec wakes up again, you are the one person he needs to see when he does.”

Magnus nodded, knowing she was right, Izzy, leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek and told him to call her if they needed anything before leaving and going in search of Raj.

Magnus perched on the side of the bed, breathing deeply to calm his temper and looked down at Alec, wishing he was awake but not wanting to disturb his much needed rest. He reached out and brushed Alec's hair from his forehead then leaning forwards pressed a soft kiss to it.

“Don't you ever scare me like that again Alexander,” he told his sleeping husband, I am nowhere near ready to lose you … or ever will be ...”

Magnus wiped away the stray tear that fell down his cheek and even knowing that Catarina would be annoyed with him when she came in, he moved to lay down on the bed with Alec, spooning against his body from behind with his hand on his husbands bump and held him tight.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Izzy, fuming, hurried from the medical by back to the OP's room and searched out Raj, trying to keep her cool in front of the rest of the assembled Shadowhunter's.

“Raj, I need a word,” Izzy told him, “Alec's office, now please.”

Raj turned and smirked at the small group he was stood with before turning back to Izzy.

“Sure,” he shrugged, letting Izzy lead the way.

Closing the door to the office firmly behind them she took her place behind Alec's desk, the nonchalant look on Raj's face only feeding her anger.

“One moment,” she told him, quickly writing on a piece of paper and sending the fire message while Raj stood there not saying a word.

“I know it was you that informed the Clave about Alec and Magnus' situation,” she said, seething inwardly. “what gave you the right to interfere?”

“They needed to know,” Raj replied, not even bothering to try and deny it.

“No, they really didn't,” Izzy told him, “their personal lives have nothing to do with the Clave, no matter what you or anyone else think.”

“Had a visit did they?” Raj smirked, “I thought I saw Jia arrive this morning before I headed out on a mission.”

“Do you want to know what happened?” Izzy asked, feeling the urge to deck him.

“Not particularly,” Raj shrugged.

“Her interfering, thanks to you, ended up with Alec collapsing. We thought he had had a heart attack,” Izzy informed him, “luckily for it was a panic attack and he and the baby are both okay.”

“I'm glad he is okay, but I don't regret informing the Clave,” Raj told her.

“Really?” Izzy said, moving around the desk towards him, fists clenched down by her sides. “I think you might.”

“Why, what are you going to do?” Raj smirked.

“You are being banished, “Izzy informed him, “what you did is unforgivable.”

“Banished? Don't you think that's a bit over the top?” Raj laughed, not taking her seriously.

“No, I really don't,” she told him, “I am both acting head of the Institute when Alec isn't here and his is my brother, do you really think I would let you off lightly?”

Raj finally began to look worried, “Look, I will apologise him, both of them. I can ...”

A knock at the door interrupted him, the door opened and Jace entered with a murderous look on his face.

“I got your fire message Izzy,” he said, “I can take him.”

“Take me where,” Raj asked, panic actually rising in him as Jace cuffed his hands behind his back.

“Oh, just a little place called Wrangel Island,” Jace took delight in informing him.

“Wait, please, not there!” Raj pleaded.

“Too late,” Izzy smiled, “you should known there would be consequences for your actions.”

With that Jace dragged the protesting Raj from the room. Izzy felt relief that the confrontation had been done and thankful that Raj was going somewhere he couldn't interfere anymore.

****

When Alec had woken again Catarina declared him fit to go home, as long as he rested for the remainder of the evening and only went to work the next day if he felt like he was able to do so.

Heading straight back to the apartment Magnus made sure Alec had something to eat and drink before they settled down on the sofa to watch another film Magnus had chosen for them and when Alec fell asleep on his shoulder he let him, continuing to watch the film.

When Magnus' mobile vibrated in the pocket of his trousers he managed to fish it out without disturbing his husband to read the text Izzy had sent him, outlining her meeting with Raj and where he had been banished to. Magnus was happy with the way she had dealt with the situation but wished he had been able to have a 'chat' with Raj before he went. Magnus sent her a reply, thanking her for dealing with the situation and that he would tell Alec when he woke from his nap. 

He put his phone down on the arm of the sofa beside him and watched the rest of the film as Alec continued to sleep.

****

Izzy, still in Alec's office and sat at his desk read the reply Magnus sent and sighed with relief that he agreed with the actions she took, feeling like she needed to work off some of the anger she still felt she headed towards the training room where she found Jace and Clary doing their own training.

“Jace, I hope he went without too much trouble?” Izzy asked him.

“He complained and whinged the whole time but nothing physical,” Jace told her.

“Good. Clary, do you mind of I borrow you?” Izzy asked “I could do with a sparing partner.”

“Sure?” Clary answered, looking at Jace.

“Fine by me,” Jace told them, grabbing a towel from the corner of the floor and heading off.

“I know Raj always seemed to have it in for Magnus, but that was a low blow,” Clary said as they took their positions and fighting stances.

“Well, he won't be thinking it was a good idea about now!” Izzy grinned. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Go for it Izzy,” Clary challenged her, with a grin.

“Don't say I didn't warn you!” Izzy replied, stepping forwards and initiating the start of their training. 

****

Alec woke from his nap as the credits rolled up the screen on the TV.

“What did I miss?” He asked sleepily.

“You will find out next time we watch it,” Magnus told him, “I never get tired of re watching John Hughes movies.”

Alec nodded, then admitted “I think I should go to bed, today has really taken it out of me.” 

“Want my company?” Magnus asked, deciding to wait until the morning to tell him about Raj.

“Yeah,” Alec told him simply, wanting him to hold him tightly while he slept.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four Weeks Into Pregnancy

Wondering where Alec had got to Magnus went to the bedroom and found Alec surrounded by clothes, dressed on in a pair of underpants and a t-shirt that stretched tightly across his bump and staring into the mirror with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked questionably.

“Nothing seems to fit this morning, it's like the baby has suddenly grown overnight,” Alec told him. “even the low cut jeans … I can't do the button up now and this is the loosest t-shirt I own.”

Magnus moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around him to rest on the growing bump and smiled at him in the mirror.

“It's okay, I can fix the clothes with a little magic,” Magnus reassured him.

“It's not okay,” Alec replied, tears sliding down his face, “look at me, look how fat and ugly I am, how can you even want to see me like this?”

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, moving his hands to turn his husband to face him, “you are not fat or ugly, you are beautiful and carrying our baby”

“I'm really not!” Alec answered, moving back to make a gap between them and put a hand on his belly, “look at the size of me, can you honestly say that you find this attractive?”

“Yes, I do,” Magnus replied, trying to reason with him and put his hand on his husbands “the fact that you are doing this for us, carrying our baby makes me love you even more.”

“You have no idea how I'm feeling!” Alec stated in frustration.

“Your hormones are all over the place,” Magnus replied calmly, “and you're right, I have never been in this position but you have to believe me when I tell you that to me you are still the same beautiful man I married.”

“No-one should see me like this, I'm going to tell Izzy she's in charge today,” Alec told him.

“I will tell Izzy, I think maybe a long hot bath might do you some good?” Magnus suggested.

“I don't see how, it's not like it's going to make my big belly vanish!” Alec grumbled, tears pouring freely down his face now.

“Nothing will do that until the baby arrives,” Magnus sighed, “I know that, but it might help you relax and calm down.”

“I don't need to calm down,” Alec argued with him.

“Alexander, you really do,” Magnus said, leaning forwards to kiss him softly and feeling sad when his husband pulled away. “this won't be doing you or the baby any good, think of your blood pressure.”

“My blood pressure is just fine,” Alec stated, Izzy only said so a few days ago.”

“It won't be if you stay like this,” Magnus retorted, “I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice.”

Before Alec could say another word Magnus circled his hands and when the blue sparks surrounded his husband he caught him as the sedation he'd used sent him to sleep. With the aid of a little more magic Magnus laid him on the bed and pulled the duvet over him, kissed him sadly on the forehead and went to call Catarina.

“Hi Magnus, is Alec okay?” She asked.

“Physically yes, mentally, not so much,” Magnus told her. “he is convinced he is fat and ugly and nothing I say will convince him otherwise.”

“Rampant hormones are normal during pregnancy,” Catarina told him, “they can hit like this any time and trying to be rational and understanding … well, they just get themselves in such a state that they can't see what's real.”

“I tried to get him to have a bath, relax but he refused point blank,” Magnus sighed, “he's asleep now, I sedated him with magic.”

“Not sure how good an idea that was,” Catarina told him, “he might wake up in a worse mood and angry with you for doing so.”

“It was a last resort, he was getting so worked up that I was worried about him and the baby,” Magnus explained. “and I couldn't calm him down.”

“Then I hope for your sake he wakes in a better mood,” Catarina replied, “I do understand why you did it, getting that het up and I agree, it won't do his blood pressure any good.”

“Any ideas what I can do to show him I really did mean what I said,” Magnus asked, “that he still is everything to me?”

“Plan a romantic day,” she replied, “nice meal, maybe a film and suggest that bath again? I assume he's not going into work?”

“No, and you have just reminded me that I need to tell Izzy. But what if it doesn't work and he doesn't want to know?” Magnus asked.

“Just try your best, that's all you can do,” she told him, “he will calm down and see sense when the hormone overload retreats.”

“Thanks Cat,” Magnus told her, not feeling that reassured when they cut the call, then immediately calling Izzy.

“Hi Isabel,” Magnus said when she answered the phone, “I'm just calling to let you know that Alec won't be in today, the Institute is all yours.”

“Is he ill? He was okay a couple of days ago?” Izzy asked, concerned.

“He's just having a bad day, mentally,” Magnus replied, “hormones running rampant.”

“Oh, I remember my mother being like that when she was carrying Max,” Izzy commiserated. “you have my sympathy.”

“Any ideas on how to help him?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“Chocolate, lots of chocolate,” Izzy replied instantly, “it seems to satisfy the hormones, worth a try.”

“Thanks Izzy,” Magnus told her.

“My pleasure,” Izzy told him as they said their goodbyes.

Magnus went back to the bedroom where Alec was still asleep, quietly using his magic he tidied up the clothes that were strewn all over the room and conjured up a new set of clothes for his husband in a larger size, thinking that it might help more than offering to make his current clothes bigger.

Alec shifted in his sleep and murmured something Magnus couldn't make out. If he had judged the strength of the magic he had used to sedate him he wouldn't be asleep much longer Taking a chance Magnus went to the bath room and began running a bath for him, scenting the water with lavender foaming bath oil. He put the biggest, fluffiest towel they owned on the towel warmer and went back to the bedroom to find Alec stirring from his sleep.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to wake completely, preparing himself to cope with whatever happened when he did so, good or bad. 

Opening his eyes Alec looked at Magnus a little confused, then he remembered the way he had argued with his husband.

“I'm sorry,” Alec told him, “I … didn't seem to be able to control what I was saying, it was like I had no control over what came out of my mouth. Please forgive me.”

“There's nothing to forgive Alexander,” Magnus told him, “I know it was the hormones talking, that you didn't mean what you said.”

“You're not angry with me? I was horrible to you?” Alec asked, sitting up in the bed.

“No, and I meant what I said Alexander,” Magnus told him, with a grin, “you are even more beautiful to me, being pregnant seems to make you … glow!

“Glow? Glow?” Alec countered.

“Yeah, Glow” Magnus told him , “now, how about that bath I suggested earlier?”

“Sounds good,” Alec smiled, “but only if you come in with me.”

“It's meant for you to relax in,” Magnus replied.

“I will, I just want you to be with me, and our baby.” Alec told him.

“No funny business,” Magnus laughed, reaching a hand out to pull his husband from the bed and kissing him softly before they made their way to the bathroom hand in hand.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Eight Weeks Into Pregnancy

Alec looked at his reflection in the mirror, his hands smoothing the loose fabric of his t-shirt over his ever growing bump, feeling the tiny feet inside him kicking as if to say 'I want out'. He couldn't help but smile, only around twelve weeks to go and she would be with them, in his arms and saying hello to the world.

“Hey,” Magnus said, walking into the bathroom, “I was beginning to think you had drowned in the shower!”

“Is that even possible?” Alec asked.

“If you slipped and knocked yourself unconscious, then yes,” Magnus replied. “and that would be bad.”

“Agreed,” Alec smiled, “I was just thinking that at least women have actual maternity clothes, dresses must be so good to wear when the baby bump is this big.”

“Well, if you want one?” Magnus asked, trying not to laugh as he waved his hands around.

“No! No! Stop!” Alec pleaded, grabbing both his hands, “I will never wear a dress, no matter how practical they look.”

Magnus couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

“Sorry,” he told his husband, “I just couldn't resist.”

“Very funny,” Alec pouted, then grabbed Magnus' hand and put it on his bump, “quick, she thinks she's a kick boxer again.” 

Magnus felt two strong kicks in the row.

“That must hurt?” He asked

“It does a bit, especially when she gets me in the ribs,” Alec replied, “but I don't mind, it just means she doing what she should. Now, if she could stop laying on my bladder, that would be great.”

Magnus slid his hand under Alec's t-shirt and placed it on the bare skin beneath, rubbing it in a comforting, circular motion knowing the baby seemed to like it, sending her to sleep.

“There you go, a bit of a break for you,” Magnus smiled, still stroking his bump.

“Thanks,” Alec said simply and leaned forwards to capture his lips in what he intended to be a soft kiss, but once they met he found himself wrapping a hand around the back of his husbands head, fingers tangling in his hair and deepening it until they were completely lost in each other.

When they finally pulled apart breathless Alec rested his forehead on Magnus', looking deeply into his eyes before speaking.

“Lets go back to bed,” Alec suggested, panting a little. “it's been a while, I know … I ...”

Magnus put a finger to his lips and cut him off.

“It's okay,” Magnus smiled, “I understand, I would never pressure you. Are you sure you want to?”

“More than anything,” Alec told him, “I miss you.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed, and they made their way to the bedroom, arms around each others waists.

They both quickly stripped off their clothes, Alec had gotten past the feeling that he was fat and ugly a couple of weeks earlier with Magnus' reassurance and now couldn't wait to show off his growing bump in all it's glory before sliding under the duvet along with his husband.

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered, “but how do you put up with me sometimes?”

“Because I love you too,” Magnus told him.

Alec positioned himself on his back with Magnus laying against his hip, bent slightly at the waist so he could lean forwards and reach his husbands lips with his own and kissed him fiercely while his hand travelled down the length of Alec's body to settle on his bump.

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find you, knowing you are carrying our baby?” Magnus whispered in his ear when the kiss broke.

“Once or twice,” Alec smiled, “but I am beginning to wonder how sexy you thought I was before?”

“Oh very sexy,” Magnus replied, before nipping his ear, “but this just makes you even more so.”

“That's good to know,” Alec murmured while Magnus pressed light kisses to the side of his neck and reached down the find his cock, pressing hard against his hip and wrapped his hand around it just as Magnus sucked hard enough on his skin to leave an impressive mark.

“I want you inside me Magnus,” Alec told him, “so deep within me.”

“Soon,” Magnus promised, hand moving southwards from his husbands bump to find his cock, mirroring Alec's hand upon his while he captured his mouth again, plundering every inch of it while their tongues tangled, battling for dominance.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned into his husbands mouth, “I can't hold on much longer.”

“Your wish is my command,” Magnus joked, releasing each others cocks so Magnus could roll on to his back and let his husband straddle him.

Alec reached beneath the pillow and found the lube, opening it and coating his fingers before dropping it down beside them on the bed and with his eyes firmly fixed on Magnus' he reached behind him, groaning as he breached the tight opening between his buttocks and prepared himself for his husband.

“You're killing me,” Magnus gulped hard.

Alec grinned, sliding his fingers from within himself and positioning himself so the head of Magnus' cock pressed against his hole and then in one swift movement he pushed down himself down the whole length while they both moaned and gasped in unison.

Magnus reached down with both hands, raising his back of the mattress lightly, one hand wrapped tightly around his husbands cock and with the other he grasped his hip.

“Move!” Magnus gasped.

Alec began to slowly move, revelling in the delicious feeling of his husbands cock buried inside him, his movements increasing gradually, spurred on by Magnus, his hips canting upwards with every thrust into Alec's body until they lost themselves into each other, only the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and their moans of pleasure filling the room as they held back for as long as they could.

“Come for me,” Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper, working his husbands cock faster and faster.

Alec thrust down harder and faster, his hands tangled in the sheet beneath them as he let himself go, groaning out loud with his come pumping out in long spurts over Magnus' and and chest. Magnus held on, the tight contractions of his husbands arse around his cock pulling him closer and closer to his own orgasm until he could wait no longer and came hard, filling his husbands arse with his own come.

Alec panting hard looked into his husbands eyes and smiled.

“I love your cat eyes, they are beautiful” he told Magnus, “but even without then, I would always know you were having a good time.”

“Good time?” Magnus smiled back, “Amazing time would be more accurate.”

“I missed this so much,” Alec said, letting his husbands cock slide from his arse and he moved to lay beside him, both rolling on their sides facing each other. “We should make the most of it while we can, I believe babies can be a bit of a passion killer.”

“Well, I know for a fact that Maryse can't wait to get her hands on her,” Magnus grinned, “so maybe we will get to have date night now and then.”

“I really hope so,” Alec grinned back, pulling the duvet back over them from where it lay crumpled at the foot of the bed. “want to stay here a while longer?”

“I can't think of anything I would rather do,” Magnus replied as Alec turned to lay on his other side and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his husbands body wrap around him from behind with both of them falling asleep soon after with their hands resting on his bump.

HBC


	26. Chapter 26

Thirty Weeks Into Pregnancy

Feeling a little light headed Alec sank down on the sofa, stretched out and closed his eyes, resting his head on a cushion against it's arm hoping that Magnus would be home soon.

****

When Magnus returned about half an hour later he was grinning from ear to ear, having spotted what he considered to be the perfect outfit for their unborn daughter while having finished with a client her decided to walk the short distance home and get a little fresh air.

“Honey, I'm home!” He called out jokingly, shutting the door behind him and hurrying through the apartment to find his husband.

At first look he thought Alec was asleep on the sofa but as he drew closer to him he realised his was sweating badly, his hair damp with it around the edges and shivering. Magnus dropped the bags on the floor, rushed to his husbands side and fell to his knees, placing a hand on his forehead.

“Alexander, I need you to wake up for me,” Magnus said, panicking,” you're burning up, please wake up.”

Alec's eyes fluttered open, looking vacant before his eyelids dropped again, muttering something completely incoherent.

Magnus hovered his hand over Alec's forehead, a blue glow emitting from it, trying to use magic to reduce his fever but to no avail. Jumping to his feet he ran to the bathroom, soaking a hand towel in cool water and folded it and placed in on Alec's forehead. 

That done he shot off two fire messages, one to Izzy and one to Catarina asking them to come urgently, thinking that two medical minds might be better than one before resuming his position on the floor beside his husband, clutching one hand in his and the other he placed on his bump hoping for a sign the baby was okay and relief flooded through him when he felt a kick.

Magnus tried repeatedly to try and help Alec using magic until he heard a knock on the door. Lifting his arm and with a flick of his hand the door opened and he heard the sounds of people rushing in.

“Magnus?” Izzy called out.

“In the living room,” Magnus called out, his voice breaking with emotion.

He was a little surprised but relieved to see both Izzy and Catarina arrive together.

“Izzy called me, not knowing you had sent me a fire message too” Catarina explained, “ and though you might need me too, what happened?”

“I got home and he was like this,” Magnus told them, “my magic isn't working, I can't even bring his temperature down. Please, do something!”

“He has been unconscious the whole time?” Izzy asked as Catarina got a thermometer from her medical bag and took his temperature.

“He came around for barely a few seconds,” Magnus replied, “said something incomprehensible and then passed out again.

“We have to get his temperature down,” Catarina stated, “it's 103 degrees.”

“I've been trying,” Magnus told them, “Magic isn't working.”

“Okay, we need to strip some of his clothes off,” Izzy put in, “help me remove his jumper, it's pretty thick.”

Magnus propped up his husbands upper body while Izzy pulled his arms out of the sleeves and then over his head before laying him back down.

“I'm going to take some blood so we can check for an infection or virus,” Catarina explained, “Izzy, can you process the samples at the Institute?”

Izzy nodded, worriedly watching her brother shivering before her.

“Is the baby okay?” Isabel asked.

“She kicked when I put my hand on Alec's bump,” Magnus told her, “I hope that's a good sign.”

“Let me finish this and then I will check her heart rate,” Catarina told them, filling the last of three vials and handing them to Izzy.”

“I'll get this done straight away,” Izzy said, “I'll test for everything I can think of.”

“Let me make you a portal,” Magnus told her, leaving Alec's side briefly to do so and going straight back to his husbands side the second she vanished through it.

Catarina pulled a portable, hand held scanner for her bag, turned it on. Reaching back into the bag she pulled out a small bottle of gel, lifted Alec's t-shirt and squirted some on his bump before placing the scanner upon it and searching for the heartbeat. 

Magnus was holding his breath, the seconds seemed like minutes until the unmistakable sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and he could breath again.

“He heartbeat is completely normal, whatever is happening she is okay at the moment.” Catarina told Magnus.

“At the moment?” Magnus asked, fear in his voice.

“Magnus, you need to keep calm, for Alec and the baby's sake,” Catarina told him gently, “we have no idea what or why this is happening and I have every intention of not letting anything bad happen to either of them.”

“Could it be something … anything … to do with the spell I used?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“I have no idea at this point,” Catarina told him honestly, “we will know more when Izzy gets the results of the blood tests. There is every chance that it is just a virus, like the flu.”

“And if it's something worse?” Magnus asked, a tear sliding down his face before he broke completely and sobbing put his head on Alec's chest.

Catarina put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort her friend but he just shrugged it off, she left the room to give him some privacy and phoned Izzy.

“Anything yet?” Catarina asked, the instant Izzy answered the phone.

“Nothing so far,” Izzy told her, “but I still have more to do. But it looks like it's not a viral infection.”

“That rules out the flu then,” Catarina sighed, “Izzy, please find a cause.”

“I'm trying my best,” Izzy replied a little harshly.

“I know, I know,” Catarina sighed, “I'll talk to you soon. Thanks Izzy.”

Catarina made her way back to the living room where Magnus, still kneeling on the floor beside Alec had calmed himself down. She looked on silently as he brushed the hair gently off his face and lent down and kissed him softly.

“Any change?” She asked him softly, walking into the room.

“No, still the same,” Magnus told her, “can you check the baby again, for me?”

“Of course,” she said, giving him a reassuring smile and reaching into to her bag again for the scanner.

Magnus' eyes were on her the whole time as if willing her to make sure she found a heart beat and when the sound filled the room once more Magnus gave her a watery smile.

“Thank you. That's a good sign isn't it, that the baby, our daughter is still okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I would be worried if it was too fast or slow but it's in the normal range for her,” Catarina assured him. “Magnus, I phoned Izzy, she's still doing tests but it isn't viral.”

“Not viral … so it could be bacterial?” He asked.

“Possibly,” she told him, “but to be honest, I have no idea. Magnus, I really think we should move him to the medical ward at the Institute, where we can monitor him properly.”

“Is that really necessary?” Magnus frowned, “can't you treat him here?”

“We have no idea what's wrong,” Catarina told him gently, “at least if we were there we would be prepared for any eventuality.”

“Do you think something bad is going to happen? Tell me Catarina, I need the truth!” Magnus asked her sadly.

“No Magnus, I'm not keeping anything from you,” she replied, reaching out to touch his arm, “I just want him to be somewhere we can take care of him … you understand that, don't you?”

Magnus nodded, not sure if he could control his emotions if he spoke again and let Catarina kneel down beside him and pull him into a hug.

“Shall I let Izzy Know we are coming?” She asked him gently.

“Please,” Magnus replied simply and after Catarina sent the fire message to Izzy she conjured up a wheelchair and together they manoeuvred Alec into it before Magnus created a portal to take them to the Institute where Izzy was waiting for them with a grim look on her face.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

“Help us get him on the bed,” Catarina asked Izzy, “lets get him comfortable before we talk.”

Nodding Izzy moved to help Catarina with Alec's upper body while Magnus lifted him by the legs and they hoisted him onto the bed.

“Izzy, did you find anything?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“As you know I ruled out a viral infection and … I'm sorry Magnus but it's not bacterial either,” she replied sadly, “I couldn't find anything in his blood to explain his condition.”

“You must be able to so something?” Magnus asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Now he's here we can monitor him constantly,” Catarina put in, “we will find out what is wrong with Alec.”

“Will you be monitoring our daughter too?” Magnus asked.

“Of course Magnus,” Izzy told him, moving to pull him into a hug. “we want both of them to survive this.”

“What's the point of being a Warlock when my magic is useless against whatever this is?” Magnus mumbled into Izzy's shoulder.

“We will find something,” Izzy replied, “look at the monitors, his temperature is still high but it has come down slightly.”

Magnus glanced at them the reading was down to 101 degrees, still high but better than the 103 it had been. 

“It's a good sign,” Catarina said, “we really need to find out what is causing him to be unconscious.”

“I've been thinking,” Izzy said a little hesitantly, “that is it possible … that it could be something to do with the spell you used?”

“Surely if it was going to cause problems it would have done so before now?” Catarina asked, seeing the look of horror cross Magnus' face.

“There is no way of telling,” Izzy replied honestly, “we have no precedent to compare it to, it's not something in the medical archives.”

“This is my fault,” Magnus gulped, “if I had never agreed to do the spell, then Alec wouldn't be in this state … I should never have agreed, I got caught up in the excitement of the whole idea of having our own baby.”

“You both wanted this Magnus,” Izzy said gently, “yes, you knew you might be taking a risk but your love for each other and that for wanting the chance of a baby of your own made it worth taking. We will do everything we can for Alec, this will not beat us.”

“Perhaps … maybe … I should ask for a meeting with the Seelie Queen?” Magnus suggested reluctantly.

“No!” Both Izzy and Catarina shouted in unison, startling him a little.

“Magnus, if she gets wind of this anything could happen,” Catarina replied, “you know she can never know, she will use it to her advantage and you will end up in her debt.”

“If it means saving Alexander, I wouldn't care!” Magnus stated.

“She could demand anything,” Izzy said, “what if she demanded the baby in payment?”

“I … oh shit!” muttered Magnus, turning away and rushing off out the room.

“I'll go,” Catarina suggested, leaving Izzy with Alec and rushed off to find him, only to see him vanishing through a portal.

Catarina hurried back to Izzy, “he's gone, made a portal and he could be anywhere.”

“He wouldn't go to try and see the Seelie Queen, would he?” Izzy asked worriedly.

“No, I don't think he would,” Catarina replied, “he already loves this baby so much, he wouldn't risk losing her.”

“I'm not entirely sure that he is thinking rationally,” Catarina sighed, “I'm going to send him a fire message and hope he responds.”

“I'll try Jace, Clary and our mother,” Izzy told her, “he may have gone to one of them.”

“Worth a try,” Catarina replied, and they both rapidly sent the fire messages.

“I hate to admit it, but I have tried every test I can think of and I am stumped,” Izzy told Catarina sadly,” I have no idea what to even try.”

“And my magic won't help either,” Catarina sighed.

A sound of an alarm going off caused them to turn to the monitors, in horror.

“His heart rate,” Izzy stated, feeling panic rising in her.

“It's still rising!” Catarina added, “what the hell is going on?”

Hearing a crash behind them they turned to find Alec was having some kind of fit, his whole body shaking, back arching off the bed and then finally stilling again.

“Oh Alec,” Izzy sobbed, kissing his forehead.

“His heart rate has gone back down to normal,” Catarina frowned, “this is all just to inexplicable.”

“What if we delivered the baby?” Izzy suggested, “Would he have more chance of recovery if she wasn't inside him?”

“She's still so small,” Catarina replied, “he's only thirty weeks pregnant, she would survive but … it could cause her problems later.”

“What the fuck do we do then?” Izzy shouted, shocked at herself for swearing out loud.

“We need Magnus, we can't do anything without asking him first,” Catarina said, pulling the now sobbing Izzy into her arms to comfort her and caught the fire message as it whizzed towards them and read it.

“I know where his is,” Catarina told her, “this is from Jace, he's with him and Clary and not in a good way.”

“That's something,” Izzy replied, lifting her head from Catarina's shoulder and pulling herself from her embrace, “please, send him another message, tell him he needs to convince Magnus to come back here.”

Catarina did just that and got a reply back almost instantly saying he and Clary would do their best while Izzy moved back to Alec. Taking one of his hands into hers she prayed silently to the Angel to help save her brother.

Another fire message arrived, this time from Maryse, asking how Alec was, did they think it was something caused by the spell they used and if so had they contacted Helen?

“Helen! Why didn't we think that, she's half Seelie, she might be able to help,” Izzy said excitedly, hurriedly sending her a fire message, asking her to come to the medical bay.

“Does she have Seelie powers along with her Shadowhunter ones?” Catarina asked.

“I've never asked,” Izzy shrugged, “but even if she hasn't she might have Seelie knowledge that can help Alec.”

Izzy sent a fire message to thank her mother for the suggestion and another to Jace, telling him they might have found someone who could help but not to tell Magnus and get his hopes up just in case nothing came of it.

Izzy grabbed the fire message Helen sent in reply saying she would be there within the hour and hoped whatever it was she would be able to help.

She thanked the Angel out loud and let a little hope into her heart.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

When Helen arrived at the medical bay she was not expecting to see Alec laying on the bed, Catarina engrossed in a book she had found in the tiny medical section of the Institutes library about pregnancy and Izzy sat next to Alec with such a worried look on her face.

She knocked gently on the frame of the open door to announce her presence.

“Helen, you're here!” Izzy exclaimed, getting up and rushing over to her as she entered the room, “we're hoping you might be able to help us.”

“What's wrong with Alec?” Helen asked, “Is it the baby?”

“No, the baby appears to be fine, but Alec … he has a temperature and fell unconscious,” Izzy explained, “and not long ago his pulse shot up and he had some kind of fit. We think you might have some knowledge that we don't.”

“You've tested for viral and bacterial infections?” Helen asked.

“Everything I could think of,” Izzy replied, “all of them came out negative.”

“I'm not sure exactly how I can help, I'm more of a scientist than a doctor,” Helen frowned.

Izzy looked at Catarina.

“You are going to have to tell Helen the whole truth,” Catarina told, “she won't be able to help if we don't. Helen, what Izzy is about to tell you, we need you reassurance that it won't go further than this room. I know it's hard to agree to something without knowing what it is first, but we need to know we can trust you?”

Helen looked between the two women, both with looks of hope on their faces and came to a decision.

“I can do that,” Helen told them. "This is obviously serious and if I can can help in some way, I will.”

“Right,” Izzy said, taking a deep breath, “as you know Alec's pregnancy was possible because of a spell Magnus performed. There is more to it though, the spell was not a Warlock spell. Alec found it in an ancient book and adapted it … it was a book of Seelie magic.”

“Seelie magic?” Helen asked, “are they mad? Does the Seelie Queen know?”

“No, she has no idea and we really need to keep to that way,” Catarina said, abandoning her book, “we think the spell is causing Alec's current condition but we have no way of knowing how or way.”

“We thought, that being half Seelie you might be able to help? Know something that we don't?” Izzy added.

“I have never spent time in the Seelie Realm,” Helen admitted, “I was brought up as a Shadowhunter but I am not ignorant of the Seelie ways. I can't promise anything, but I can try and help, do have the spell book Magnus used?”

“No, Magnus must still have it in his apartment though,” Izzy replied.

“Can you ask him to bring it here?” Helen asked, “If I can study the spell I might be able to discover what it is about it that is making Alec ill.”

“Magnus isn't there,” Catarina told her sadly, “he got very upset, understandably and left.”

“Do you know where he is, is he okay?” Helen asked worriedly.

“He's with Jace and Clary and not in a good way, we are told,” Izzy replied. “I really don't want to get his hopes up. Catarina, if you could portal us to his apartment, then maybe I can find it?”

“Yes, of course,” Catarina replied without hesitation.

“Helen, would you mind staying with Alec while we are gone?” Izzy asked her, “we won't be long, just keep and eye on his vitals and if anything … happens before we return, send me a fire message?”

“I will, the faster I get to see the book and the spell then the quicker I maybe able to help him,” Helen told them.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Izzy said, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

“Just go,” Helen urged, sitting on the seat by the bed that Izzy had vacated when she arrived.

Catarina created the portal and with a glance back at her brother Izzy followed the Warlock through it and out into the home of Magnus and Alec.

“So many books,” Izzy stated, looking at all the bursting at the seams bookshelves in Magnus' office. “I don't know where to start or even exactly what we are looking for!”

“I can help with that,” Catarina told her and she raised her arms, intricately waving them around until blue sparks sprang out of her fingers towards the books and several of them, more than a dozen, shot from the shelves and landed in a pile on Magnus' desk.

“Anything that mentions the words Seelie or Seelie Magic,” Catarina explained, we just need to find the right one within them.”

“On it,” Izzy replied, moving to the desk and picking up the one on the top, Catarina following her to do the same.

They went through them hurriedly, the all looked very old so it wasn't possible to guess which one from the look of them. They were almost near the bottom of the pile when Izzy let out a yell of excitement.

“I've found it, look!” She said waving it at Catarina.

Catarina took if from her and flicked through the pages before realises there was a leather bookmark within them, marking a page. Opening it to the place the bookmark saved she smiled at Izzy.

“Yes, this is the book and the spell,” Catarina told her excitedly.

“Thank the Angel, lets get it back to Helen,” Izzy replied, “so she can study it.”

Catarina made the portal and with Izzy carefully carrying the book they went straight back to the medical bay where Helen, true to her word was taking care of Alec.

“We have it, the book,” Izzy said, handing it to Helen.

“This might take a while,” Helen explained. “can I take it with me and study it?”

“Okay,” Izzy replied, “but Aline must not know of it, I know she is your girlfriend and you won't want to keep secrets from her … but you understand how important it is that this remains between us?”

“You have my promise, that I won't tell a soul,” Helen replied.

“Then thank you,” Izzy told her, “please, if you know anything, let us know as soon as possible.”

“I will,” Helen told her and hurried away with the book hidden under her jacket to her room.

“This has to work,” Izzy told Catarina, her eyes filling with tears again. “I can't bear to lose Alec or the baby … and Magnus he ...”

Catarina pulled the other woman into her arms and held her tightly as she let the tears flow.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Jace banged on the door of what used to be Clary's bedroom at the Institute, hard.

“Magnus, open the damn door!” He yelled for what seemed like the one hundredth time. “You can just stay in there.”

Pulling his Stele from his pocket he drew the symbol of the unlock rune and tried the door knob again but it hadn't made any difference, will a groan of frustration he headed back to his room where Clary was waiting.

“Any luck?” She asked.

“Not answering, if he is still in there and hasn't vanished through a portal,” Jace grumbled at her, “the unlock rune didn't work, he must have his wards up, think you can try?”

“Won't be the first time,” Clary smiled and headed for her old room with Jace following close behind.

“Last chance to open the door Magnus!” Jace yelled through it.

Silence followed.

“Okay, do it,” Jace told Clary.

Clary stood in front of the door, concentrating until the image she required filled her head and then waved her Stele in intricate movements to replicate the rune in her head and it was followed by a satisfying click as the lock opened.

Jace turned the door knob and pushed it open, the curtains were closed making the room dim even in the morning sunshine outside. Clary clicked on the light switch and Magnus shoved his head under the duvet on the bed where he lay.

“Go away!” He told them, “Leave me alone.”

Jace and Clary glanced around the room in shock, there were discarded clothes all over the floor and Magnus had obviously been comfort eating, judging by the amount of takeaway containers and chocolate wrappers littering the place since hiding in there for the past two days.

Jace pulled back the duvet exposing Magnus, wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms and for them he was grateful, his hair sticking out at all manner of angles and eyeliner smudged across his face.

“This room stinks!” Jace told him, “feeling a little hungry were you?”

“Man's got to eat,” Magnus mumbled into his pillow.

“Just leave,” Magnus told them, attempting to pull the duvet back over him but Jace was holding it tight.

“Magnus, Izzy has filled us in on everything” Clary said, moving to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. "why didn't you just tell us?"

“So, she told you what I've done to Alexander then?” Magnus growled, “that the spell I did is killing him?”

“This is not your fault Magnus,” Clary told him, “and he is not dying, his vitals are strong despite the fever and being unconscious.”

“Never a good sign!” Magnus retorted.

“How would you feel if Alec came around and you weren't there because you were wallowing in self pity?” Jace out in.

“I can't be there, if he dies … I can't save him Jace, my magic is useless!” Magnus told them, his voice hitching as he fought to control his emotions.

“I'm sorry to be blunt Magnus,” Jace replied, “but how is not being there better than being there if he did die?!

“Jace ..” Clary began, but he cut her off.

“No Clary, this is not a time to let him wallow like this,” Jace insisted. “Magnus, we want to talk to you but not like this. Get up, use your magic to tidy this damn room and get dressed!”

“No!” Magnus replied like a defiant child.

“Magnus please,” Clary insisted, “I hate seeing you like this, this is not you. You are not this person, you are someone that will do anything to help someone in need and your husband is in need of you.”

Magnus sat up and looked at Clary with tears in his eyes, she pulled him into a hug and held him tightly, partly to comfort him and partly to not see the fire message that Jace was sending to Izzy, telling her of the emotional state they found him in and asking if there was any good news.

When he finally pulled back from her embrace his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Thank you Clary,” he said, giving her a weak smile. “apparently I really needed a hug.”

“Anytime,” she smiled, “now, will you get dressed and have breakfast with us?”

“Not with all the other Shadowhunter's,” he replied, “I couldn't face it.”

“No, in our room,” Jace told him, “you can tidy this mess later is you like?”

“No, no, I will do it now,” Magnus told them, and with a flourish of his arms the mess was gone and a click of his fingers a moment later he was impeccability dressed with his hair and make-up looking perfect.

“Feeling a little better?” Clary asked gently.

“A little,” Magnus replied, more than a little sadly and followed them down the corridor to the room they now shared.

“So, what do you fancy to eat?” Jace asked, “well, it is pancake day!”

“Anything but,” Magnus replied, giving a reluctant smile at his attempt at a joke. “how about Belgium waffles?”

“Sounds good,” Clary told him and moments later there was a huge tray upon their bed containing a pile of waffles, whipped cream, syrup and fruit.

“Looks delicious,” Jace smiled, grabbing one of the plates beside it and began helping himself, Clary opening the text message on her mobile and reading the message from Izzy.

“Magnus, this is from Izzy,” Clary told him, “Alec is still unconscious but the fever has dropped very slightly and his vitals are all stable.”

Magnus sighed, the ravenous appetite he had had the past to days now gone and the thought of eating anything making his feeling sick, pushing the plate away.

“There's more,” Clary continued, “now she didn't want to tell you this, as she didn't want to get your hopes up … but they think they might have found someone who may be able to help.”

“Who?” Magnus frowned, “Not one of the Seelies?”

“Not exactly, but they asked Helen if ...” Magnus cut her off.

“She's half Seelie and half Shadowhunter, yes?” he replied.

“Yes, she has been brought up as a Shadowhunter and has no loyalty to the Seelie Queen,” Clary told him, “Izzy found the Seelie spell book at your apartment and Helen has taken it to study, she did grow up learning about her Seelie heritage and she is going to try and find out why this is happening to Alec.”

“Do you think she might be able?” Magnus asked them hopefully.

“We don't know Magnus, she can't promise anything,” Jace told him, “but maybe it can give us some hope?”

Magnus nodded. “A little hope is better than nothing.”

“So, are you going to stop beating yourself up, go back to the medical bay and be with Alexander?”

“I can try … and yes, I need to be with him,” Magnus admitted honestly.

“We are both here for you Magnus, you know that? If you need us.” Clary told him.

“Thank you, again,” Magnus told her, “I should get going, I've been away from him for far too long.”

“Go,” Jace told him with a smile.

Magnus created the portal to travel the short distance and when he stepped out, back into the medical bay he was greeted by Izzy, with a smile on her face and a hug.

“It's good to see you back Magnus,” she told him, “I think you need to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Magnus asked, confused.

“That you are here for him and that you love him,” Izzy replied, “he maybe unconscious but he might be able to hear you.”

Magnus pulled himself from Izzy's embrace, moved to sit by Alec's bed. After taking his hand in his own he began talking quietly to him, hoping it would, in some way help. 

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

After a quick glance at the screens monitoring Alec's condition Izzy made herself scarce, leaving the room for a while to go and get something to eat and drink so Magnus could have some privacy.

Magnus sat silently for a while, just holding his husbands hands and watching him, looking like he was just sleeping peacefully while he unscrambled the words he wanted to say in his head to his husband.

Reaching out with one of his hands he rested it on Alec's bump, which to him seemed like it grew bigger and bigger each day and even in that moment he couldn't suppress the smile that pulled at his lips when he felt his daughter moving and kicking beneath his fingers.

“Can your daddy feel you kicking?” He whispered, “Is he aware of you being there? I really hope so.”

“Can you hear me Alexander?” Magnus asked, turning his attention to his husband, “Izzy thinks you might be able to, I hope you can and in some way it can help bring you back to me.”

“I'm sorry I abandoned you? Did you notice?” Magnus said quietly, “I hope you don't hate me, I couldn't bear to see you like this, just laying there ...”

Magnus stopped for a moment or to, composing himself when tears threatened to fall.

“Everyone keeps telling me this isn't my fault, that we both wanted it,” Magnus continued, “but I am the one who made the potion, performed the spell, how can I not blame myself?”

“I can't even contemplate losing you this way, or our baby daughter,” he said, “it's something that can't happen. Helen, you remember Helen is half Seelie along with being a Shadowhunter? Well, she is trying to find out why this is happening and hopefully she will come up with a way to help you, us, soon.”

“As I told you the day of our wedding, I have never met anyone before that way I feel about you,” he said, giving a sad smile, “I have loved before, you know that, but you … from the first time I saw you I knew we were meant to be.”

Magnus wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek.

“Even after all those … stupid fights we had, we always managed to get back together,” Magnus continued, “when you broke up with me … when my … father … made it a condition of giving me my magic back it must have hurt you as much and it hurt me. Shadowhunters only love once, you did it because of how much you love me and it must have tore you apart too, no matter how much of a good act you put on.”.

Magnus almost broke down at that point, taking a deep breath he just let silent tears slide down his cheeks as he continued.

“When I discovered what my father had done, I knew at that exact moment just how much you loved me,” Magnus continued, “it wasn't a hard decision to send him into a portal unconscious and I don't regret it for one minute.”

“You have a pure soul Alexander, that's what drew me to you,” Magnus told him with a small smile, “I love you more than anyone I have ever loved and I intend to spend every moment possible of our lives together. If even Edom couldn't keep us apart, then nothing can.”

“I'm not going anywhere, I will be here the moment you wake up and come back to me,” Magnus stated, “I will be the first face you see.”

Magnus couldn't hold back any longer, the tears flowed faster down his face as he got to his feet and kissed his husband softly on the lips before burying his face in his neck.

By the time Izzy returned Magnus was sat back in the chair beside the bed, his eyes red rimmed and his eyeliner in streaks down his face and she knew that no matter how hard it was seeing her brother like this, it was even worse for Magnus.

“Magnus,” she said quietly as to not spook him, “I got you some coffee and a sandwich, you should eat something.”

“I'm really not hungry,” Magnus replied, the image of his comfort binge eating filling his head.

“Well, I am going to leave it for you anyway,” she replied, “at least drink the coffee.”

She placed the wrapped sandwich at the bottom of Alec's bed and handed him the cup.

“Thank you,” he replied, giving her a small smile and taking a sip of the hot, strong and sweet liquid.

“His vitals are still looking good,” She told him, “and the baby is still completely healthy, this doesn't seem to be having any effect on her at all, thankfully.”

“Izzy … if something did happen … something,” Magnus stuttered out the words he was thinking but didn't want to say out loud, “to Alec, if we … couldn't save him, would we be able to save the baby? I couldn't lose her too ...”

“In the event of that … happening, then yes, we could save her,” Izzy told him, “but it's not going to happen, we will save Alec and you need to put that thought out of your head.”

Magnus nodded sadly. “Any news from Helen yet?”

“She sent me a fire message a little while ago, she thinks it may be linked to the Seelie flowers in the potion but she isn't sure yet,” Izzy told him honestly, “she is doing more research.”

“I poisoned him?” Magnus asked, horrified.

“No, I don't think that is the case,” Izzy reassured him, “but hopefully, whatever it is, she will find something to reverse this.”

“Sooner than later I hope,” Magnus replied, “has Catarina gone?”

“She had a shift at the hospital, she will be back after,” Izzy replied.

“Okay,” Magnus said, “so, now we just wait.”

Izzy nodded as Magnus turned his full attention back to his husband and she left the room to send out some fire messages to Clary and Jace and Maryse, giving them an update on the situation.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N There probably won't be a new chapter tomorrow, my mum is going back to the hospital again for a second try at the procedure she needs and I will need to stay with her for 24 hours because of being sedated.
> 
> On the plus side, she is having her first covid vaccination tomorrow morning.

It wasn't until midday the following day that Izzy got a fire message from Helen saying she needed to meet with both her and Magnus, that she was positive that she had narrowed down what plant it was that was causing Alec's symptoms and could they do so in Alec's office, if someone was able to watch over Alec.

Izzy sent a message back no more than a few moments after reading it, telling her they would be there in ten minutes, thankful that Catarina had returned and was currently sat beside Magnus trying to comfort him and trying to be positive about the situation.

“Magnus,” Izzy said, walking into the room, “I've had a fire message from Helen, she wants to me us and she thinks she had worked out what has caused Alec to fall unconscious. I told her we could meet her in Alec's office in ten minutes, if you can stay with Alec, please Catarina?”

“Of course,” Catarina agreed, “it's my day off today, I don't have to be anywhere.”

“Can't we do it here?” Magnus suggested, not wanting to leave Alec's side again, he had been there all night.

“Helen suggested it,” Izzy told him, “I am guessing she has a lot to tell us and it will be easier … if we're there.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed with a sad sigh, getting to his feet and kissing Alec gently on the forehead before leaving the room with Izzy and making their way to Alec's office, where Helen was waiting outside of it for them.

“You think you know what's wrong with Alec?” Magnus asked, entering the office behind her and Izzy.

“I'm positive,” Helen replied, “trying not to appear as excited as she felt in front of him. Lets sit and I can explain.”

Izzy moved the chair from behind the desk to between the two armchairs by the fireside and sat between Magnus and Helen.

“Right,” Helen began, “once Izzy explained about the spell being of Seelie origin and I read the list of ingredients I realised that some of those plants should never be consumed by humans.”

“Oh shit,” Magnus muttered, looking horrified.

“Anyway, I looked into the flowers in particular as I remembered something I learned as a child and after doing some research I knew that one of them in could be the one causing Alec's condition,” Helen explained.

“Is it going to kill him? Have I murdered my husband?” Magnus burst out.

“No Magnus,” Helen replied, hoping to reassure him, “the flower is mildly toxic to those with Mundane blood and well, being a Shadowhunter than includes Alec. Now, the thing I discovered is that the toxin, which causes the exact symptoms that Alec is presenting can take up to six months to seep into the organs of the body and with him being thirty weeks pregnant, he is unlucky it happened while he is still pregnant.”

“So this toxin won't kill him?” Izzy asked, sensing that Magnus was blaming himself again.

“No, it would work it's way out of his body eventually,” Helen replied, “but even though the baby seems fine I am worried it might start affecting her so I, after a lot of searching found an antidote.”

“He'll wake up?” Magnus asked, feeling a little hope filling his heart.

“Yes, but it won't be instant, it needs to purge the toxin from his system,” Helen told him, “and I need to find the plant I need … in the Seelie Realm.”

“Isn't that risky?” Izzy asked, “What of the Queen catches you?”

“It's a risk I will take,” Helen told her, “we can't leave Alec in this state now we know how to help him recover.”

“No, it's too dangerous,” Magnus insisted, “Izzy, do you think Meliorn would help again?”

“I can ask him,” Izzy replied, “but he may refuse.”

“Please, try,” Magnus asked her, his voice hitching with emotion.

“I will,” Izzy smiled at him. “can you write the name of the plant we need down for me please Helen?”

“I already have,” she smiled, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Izzy.

“The potion we used to make Alec pregnant was complicated,” Magnus stated, “will this one take time too?”

“No,” Helen replied, “all that is required it to boil the plant until it breaks down, pass the liquid through a sieve and then give it to him orally. Small drops into his mouth should work, if given every few minutes.”

“The hard part is actually getting the flower we need then,” Izzy said, “I'll send Meliorn a fire message when we finish up.”

“I'm going back to Alec,” Magnus said, getting up from the armchair, “Izzy can tell me anything else you know if she needs to.”

“Of course,” Izzy reassured him.

Once Magnus was out of ear shot she turned back to Helen.

“Is it really that simple?” She asked.

“It really looks that way,” Helen smiled, “I couldn't find anything that said there were any side effects from the cure so once the fever is gone and he wakes he should be completely fine again.”

“Magnus has been beating himself up over this,” Izzy told her sadly, “thank you so much for doing this for us and keeping out secret.”

“My lips are sealed,” Helen replied, “there is no telling what the Seelie Queen might do if she found out about the child, even though she's genetically both Alec's and Magnus' she might try and lay claim to her.”

“She's vindictive enough,” Izzy agreed. “anything else we need to know?”

“Just the sooner the better,” Helen smiled.

“Then I should get back to Alec and send that fire message to Meliorn,” Izzy told her, getting up and placing the chair back behind the desk before leaving, “thanks again.”

Helen didn't move for a few moments, it was true that she hadn't found anything on side effects of the flower they needed but she was worried they just hadn't been documented. With a sigh she left the warmth of the fire and headed back to OP's room.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N My mum had her procedure and they didn't sedate her, they numbed her throat with a spray so I spent time with her afterwards but I didn't need to stay the night. And she had her first covid vaccination, thankfully.
> 
> So, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Izzy wrote the fire message to Meliorn and saying a silent prayer to the Angel she sent it winging it's way to him before heading back into see Alec.

“His vitals are still stable,” Catarina told her when she saw her, “Magnus told me what Helen found, I really hope it works.”

“First we have to hope that Meliorn will help us,” Izzy replied, “he already risked the Seelie Queen finding out he was helping by getting the plants for the original potion, he may not agree again.”

“Surely he would do anything for you?” Catarina said with a smile.

“Maybe in the past,” Izzy replied, “but now, since Simon and I got together I cannot, and do not want to use my powers of persuasion.”

“Ah, understandable,” Catarina replied.

“I will meet him with you, if you want?” Magnus said.

“You can't tell him what it's for,” Izzy reminded him, “it's too risky.”

“You're right,” Magnus sighed sadly as Izzy caught the fire message that appeared before them.

“Meliorn has agreed to meet me, at the entrance to the Wander Woods,” Izzy smiled, “he hasn't refused point blank so there is hope.”

“When?” Magnus asked.

“In about twenty minutes,” she told him, “Catarina, I know it's your day off, can I ask you to stay a little longer with Alec?”

“I don't mind,” Catarina smiled, “I'm here for Magnus too.”

“Thank you,” Izzy told her, “I'll be as fast as I can.”

Izzy ran from the room and made her way out of the Institute to the meeting place.

“You look as beautiful as ever,” Meliorn smiled when she came to a halt in front of him.

“I always appreciate the compliments,” Izzy told him.

“It's such a shame we can no longer be lovers,” Meliorn replied, “unless you can convince Simon to join us?”

“Never going to happen Meliorn,” Izzy laughed.

“You can't blame me for trying,” Meliorn grinned.

“Meliorn, were you able to get me what I needed?” Izzy asked, turning the conversation serious.

“Can I ask why you need it?” Meliorn asked her.

“I really wish I could tell you, but it could cause problems for … people I love.” she replied, “and you.”

“Is it for the Magnus, like the last plants you requested?” He asked. “Is he using it for another spell?”

“I do not know why he wishes it,” she replied, “he just asked me to ask you because he knows I know you well.”

“I see,” Meliorn nodded, “and because I trust you Isabel and the fact that Magnus would never do black magic I have the flower you requested.

Like the last time he pulled out a large green leaf and handed it to her, “you did not state a quantity so I picked many for you.”

Izzy opened the leaf and could tell there were at least a dozen flowers wrapped within it.

“Thank you Meliorn,” she smiled, wrapping the flowers back in the leaf and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.

“Take care,” Meliorn replied, turned and vanished through the entrance to the Wander Wood.

Izzy grasped the leaf tight and ran back to the institute, found Helen in the OP's room and asked her to come to Alec's office with her.

She closed the door behind them and placed the leaf on Alec's desk, unwrapping it to show Helen the contents.

“Is that the flower? Meliorn got them for you?” she grinned, a little amazed.

“I think he is sad we are no longer a … thing” Izzy replied, “but we are still friends. He did ask what they were for but didn't push the issue when I told him I couldn't tell him.”

“We should get these to Magnus, so he can make the antidote,” Helen said.

“No, I think maybe you should make it,” Izzy told her, “it doesn't need magic but my thinking is, being that you are half Seelie that it would be better if you made it.”

“You will tell Magnus we have it and I am preparing it?” Helen asked.

“I will,” Izzy assured her. “will it take long?”

“No,” Helen smiled, “not long at all. I shall head home and get started, Aline is in Idris this week, she will not see anything.”

Izzy pulled her into an unexpected hug, held her for a few moments and released her again.

“Thank you,” Izzy told her, “just bring it in when it's ready.”

“Of course,” Helen replied and hurried off.

Izzy headed back to the medical bay with a smile on her face.

“He got them?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“He did and Helen has taken them home to make the antidote,” Izzy replied.

“I could have made it,” Magnus told her, “she didn't need to go to the trouble.”

“I felt that as she was part Seelie that maybe her making it could only be a good thing,” Izzy explained.

“You could be right,” Magnus nodded, “it makes sense.”

“She will bring the antidote as soon as it's finished,” Izzy told him.

“Then I think I shall make a move now,” Catarina said, getting up from her seat with a smile, “I have a date with a bottle of wine and a box set.”

“I'm sorry I ruined your day off,” Magnus told her, getting to his feet and hugging her.

“Magnus, you have nothing to be sorry about,” she told him, “you were a friend in need, a good friend and I will always be here for you when or if you need me.”

Pulling her into a hug Magnus held her tightly, whispering “Thank you,” in her ear before letting her go. 

“Call me if you need me,” Catarina told him, as she left.

“Am I allowed to thank your Angel?” Magnus asked Izzy.

“I don't think it could hurt,” Izzy told him, “Helen said it wouldn't take long to make the antidote.”

“Am I wrong to get my hopes up?” Magnus asked her.

“No, I don't think so,” Izzy smiled, “I'm going to get a coffee, would you like one?”

“Yes, thank you,” Magnus replied.

“I won't be long,” she assured him and headed off to get the drinks.

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forwards to cup Alec's cheek with one hand, stroking his thumb across the small hairs on his chin that marked the beginnings of a beard from not being able to shave.

“I'm not sure how I'd feel about you growing a beard,” Magnus pondered out loud, “I think it would hide your beauty from the world and that would be a bad thing.”

“And I do like to watch you shave,” he added a moment later.

“I hope you can here me,” Magnus told him with a smile, “you're going to come back to me soon, I have missed you so much.”

“I've missed everything. Talking to you, eating dinner with you,” he said quietly, “watching films with you … holding you … sleeping with you ...”

“Our baby daughter is still growing and healthy inside you,” Magnus told him, “she is perfectly safe but she needs her daddy awake for when she is born.”

“We will spoil her rotten, I know we will,” Magnus continued, “I'm thinking we shouldn't do this again, what do you think?”

“Perhaps we can adopt and brother or sister for her in a couple of years or so,” Magnus found himself suggesting, “something to think about later.”

“Coffee,” Izzy said, announcing her return and handed one to Magnus.

Magnus took a sip. “Perfect, thank you.”

“Helen called me, she said she thinks she will be here in about an hour,” Izzy told him, “not long now.”

A smile of hope crossed Magnus' face and he silently thanked that Angel of theirs in his head.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

“I'm here,” Helen called as she rushed breathlessly into the medical bay holding a small clear bottle containing a pale pink liquid.

“That's it?” Magnus asked, jumping to his feet, “this will wake Alexander?”

“If the research I did was correct, and I have no reason to not believe that it is,” she smiled, “then yes it will.”

“You said he needs to be given a few drops at a time?” Izzy asked, taking the bottle.

“Yes, you have a pipette? Helen asked and Izzy nodded in reply, “Then use one to drip the drops into his mouth, he needs to have the whole amount in this bottle within twenty four hours.”

“I can do that,” Magnus insisted. “how long until he wakes?”

“Might take a few hours, a day, or maybe two or three,” Helen told him, “it's hard to know, but he's been unconscious for less than a week so hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later.”

“How can I thank you Helen?” Magnus asked, “Anything you desire?”

“No need Magnus,” Helen smiled, “all I ask is you let me know when he wakes?”

“Of course,” Magnus replied, “and if you change your mind, let me know.”

“I'll think on it,” Helen promised, “I have to get back to work now, I hope to hear from you very soon.”

“Thank you, again,” Magnus called out to her when she hurried out the door.

“Magnus,” Izzy said, handing the bottle and pipette to him, “I think that perhaps you should do this for a little while and then get some rest.”

“I'm fine Izzy,” Magnus smiled.

“No, you've barely slept,” Izzy told him seriously, “do you want to be shattered when Alec wakes?”

“I guess not … but ...” Magnus told her hesitantly, “I gave him the potion that caused this, I should be the one that gives him the antidote.”

“Normally I wouldn't argue with you,” Izzy told him, “but I am insisting.”

“Fine,” Magnus grumbled. “now let me start giving the antidote to him.”

“Okay,” Izzy told him, “just a few drops into his mouth and repeat every few minutes, as Helen instructed.”

Magnus moved back to Alec's side, opened the bottle and squeezed the rubber top of the pipette to fill it before gently sliding it between his husbands lips, gently squeezing the top to release the few drops into his mouth. 

Perching on the side of Alec's bed Magnus held both the bottle and pipette ready to administer the next dose.

Izzy sent Jace a text, informing him that they had begun to give the antidote to Alec and that being his Parabati he might sense a change in Alec's condition before they could tell and asked him to let them know if he did.

Jace replied a few minutes later, conforming that he would do so and that he would tell Maryse and Clary what was happening.

Izzy let Magnus give the antidote to Alec for about an hour before deciding that he really needed to get some sleep, he looked shattered and had barely slept since he had returned a couple of days ago. She made excuses to go and get them some coffee and knowing getting him to agreed to sleep would not be an easy thing she slipped a mild sedative into his cup, so that he would succumb to sleep slowly and think it was natural.

“Here,” she smiled, handing Magnus the cup of coffee, “drink it while it's hot.”

Magnus thanked her and took a sip, then a longer ones until he had happily drained the cup. It wasn't too long before his eyelids began to droop and he let out a big yawn.

“Sorry,” he told Izzy, yawning again.

“Sit down and rest for a bit,” Izzy told him, taking the bottle and pipette from his hands, “I can do this for a while.”

“I think I might have to,” Magnus told her sleepily, getting off the edge of the bed where he was perched and looked at the seat next to the bed, “but that with never do.”

Magnus waved his arms with whatever strength he could muster and the hard plastic chair turned into a comfortable looking armchair before her eyes.

“Perfect,” Magnus stated, sinking into it and was asleep before he could utter another word.

“Sweet dreams Magnus,” Izzy smiled and took her place at her brothers side, sitting in the spot Magnus had vacated and continued what the Warlock had started.

She was surprised to hear Jace saying her name some while later and when she turned both he and Clary had entered the room, standing by the doorway.

“Jace?” She asked questionably. 

“I know it's only been a few hours since you called,” Jace told her, “but I am definitely feeling something through my Parabati bond. Nothing strong, but something is definitely happening.”

“Something good?” Izzy asked.

“Hard to tell, it's faint, but I hope so.” Jace replied.

“Is he still okay?” Clary asked, “and the baby?”

“The baby hasn't been affected at all,” Izzy told her, “and Alec's vitals are still fine and his temperature has been slowly dropping, we just need him to wake up now.”

“I hope it's soon, for Magnus' sake.” Clary replied, “He's completely out of it, he must have been exhausted.”

“He wouldn't rest, so I may have given him a little something to help him sleep.” Izzy admitted.

“Ah,” Jace laughed, “you better hope he doesn't realise.”

“It was very mild, would just have felt like he was falling asleep,” Izzy told them. “he'll be no use to Alec of he's shattered when he wakes up.”

“Okay, true,” Jace conceded. “we can stay if you want, give you a break.”

“No, I can sleep when this is over,” she assured him, “but, please let me know if the feeling through your bond gets stronger.” 

“I will,” Jace promised, taking Clary's hand, “but you let me know if you need to take a break, okay?”

“I will stop worrying about me,” Izzy insisted, “go!”

“Going,” Clary smiled, dragging Jace away and out the room.

Izzy gave Alec the next dose of the antidote, which was now around half gone and kissed her brother on the cheek before looking at the sleeping Warlock and smiled, she knew in her heart that he was going to be an amazing father just like her brother.


	34. Chapter 34

Ten hours later

Izzy couldn't help but smile at the sight of Magnus, still fast asleep in his comfy armchair. He must have been even more exhausted than even she had thought, giving him the mild sedative was what he had needed to get his body to give in, relax and sleep.

Glancing at the clock she calculated that it had been around eleven hours since they had started giving Alec the antidote, Jace had called twice in that time, once only an hour or so earlier to tell her that he was sensing through their bond that it seemed that his connection to his Parabati was getting stronger again and it gave them hope that Alec was getting closer to being conscious again.

Izzy gently lifted Alec's t-shirt and pressed a hand to his swollen belly, all the monitors told her that the baby was not suffering any effects still, either from Alec's condition or the antidote and grinned when she felt the little girl kick against her hand. She reached for the scanner and turned it on, passing it slowly over Alec's bump, seeing both the image of his healthy baby and hearing her rapid little heartbeat. 

Turning the scanner back off, she put it back and out of the corner of her eye she thought she spotted Alec's fingers twitch on his left hand. Lifting it gently she held it in hers.

“Can you hear me big brother?” She asked him, trying not to get her hopes up. “Move your fingers of you can hear me.”

Holding her breath she waited for some kind of response and when letting out the breath, when she was on the verge of thinking she had imagined it Alec's fingers moved slightly against her hand. Her breath hitched as her eyes welled with hopeful, happy tears and she knew she needed to wake Magnus.

First, she sent a fire message to Jace, telling him of the the small change and asking him to tell Clary and Maryse and requesting that they didn't come to the medical bay until she confirmed that he was awake. She knew it was very important to Magnus that his was the first face Alec saw when he came around and she wanted them to have some time together before the rest of the family came to visit him.

Izzy walked over to where Magnus slept, he looked so peaceful that he hated waking him but she knew he would never forgive her if he was asleep when Alec woke and put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

“Magnus, time to wake up,” she told him, still gently shaking him by the shoulder. “time to wake up for Alec.”

“Mmmmm? What?” Magnus muttered, opening his eyes and for a moment wondering where he was and why Izzy was there.

“You need to wake up,” Izzy smiled at him, “I think Alec is starting to come around.”

“Alec?” Magnus' eyes shot wide open at the sound of his husbands name. “Is he awake?”

“Shhh, it's okay,” Izzy told him, “he hasn't woken yet but I think he's on his way back to us.”

“Why? What's changed?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec's still sleeping body.

“Jace told me a little while ago that he could feel him much stronger through their bond again,” she explained, “and his fingers moved, I held his hand and asked him to move them if he could hear me and he did it again.”

“He's coming back to us, me?” Magnus asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, I really think so.” Izzy smiled back. “go and sit with him, hold his hand and I will get you some coffee and something to eat.”

“Not hungry,” Magnus told her, stretching out his body, “but coffee would be good.”

“If you say so,” Izzy told him and hurried away to get him coffee and something to eat whether he thought he needed it or not.

Magnus pulled himself up from the soft cushions of the armchair and sat on the edge of the bed, he could see the glass bottle that had held the antidote was now completely empty and taking Alec's hand into his own he realised that he has slept for a good ten hours or so.

“Apparently I was very tired,” he said to his husband, “and now it's time for you to wake too.”

Magnus stared at his hand when he felt Alec's hand tighten around it in response.

“Alec, can you hear me, do that again,” Magnus asked, trying not to get too excited until Alec repeated the movement. “Open your eyes Alec, come back to me and let me see your beautiful eyes.”

Alec squeezed his hand harder, as if trying to let him know he wasn't ready to do that yet, but he was on his way. Magnus' felt a tear of hope and happiness slip down his cheek and he didn't even think to wipe it away. 

He sat there, just watched his husband hoping for another sign, no matter how small and when Izzy returned he told her what had happened while she was away. 

“That's a good sign,” Izzy told him, “now eat this.”

She handed him a plate containing a Pain Au Chocolat.

“No coffee until you eat something,” she said, holding the cup of coffee hostage.

“Fine,” Magnus agreed reluctantly and the wolfed it down in only a few bites, finding he was actually more hungry than he realised. Izzy handed him the coffee and the paper bag she had held containing another pastry which he took happily.

After taking a few sips of the coffee he ate the other pastry, a little slower this time, never taking his eyes off his husband and then finished his coffee, almost choking on it when he spotted Alec's eyes flutter open for a moment and then close again.

“Did you see that?” He asked Izzy, “I didn't imagine that did I?”

“No, his eyes definitely fluttered open briefly,” Izzy smiled, “I think it won't be long now before he wakes up. Keep talking to him.”

“What do I say?” Magnus asked.

“Anything, tell him a story,” Izzy suggested, “remind him of something good, happy that you did.”

Magnus thought for a moment.

“Hey Alec, do you remember that day, not long after I lost my magic?” He began, “I got up so early to go and get things for breakfast? And failed completely on the amount of oranges I would need to make a glass of orange Juice? It was your day off and I wanted to make it such a special day, just the two of us?”

Magnus paused for a moment before continuing.

“We discovered that we couldn't train together, that it was seemingly impossible for me to not flirt with you? That it ended it with us rushing off to the bedroom and … having a more enjoyable kind of exercise?”

Suddenly realising that he had said that while Izzy was in the room he glanced over at her but she was seemingly engrossed in the magazine she was reading and turned back to Alec with relief, not noticing the smile on her face behind the magazine she had held up and covering her face.

“When we were out, rushing all over New York it wasn't until you stopped me and told me to slow down and why that I realised you were right,” Magnus continued, “and now, all I want is to look into the eyes of the man I love.”

Magnus felt Alec's hand move, looking down Alec's fingers entwined with his own and then he heard his name being spoken softly.

“Magnus?”

Magnus' eyes shot back to his husbands face, his eyes open and looking very confused.

“Magnus, what happened,” Alec asked, trying to sit up.

“Stay there,” Magnus told him gently, “you got sick, you had a really high temperature and then became unconscious.”

“The baby? Is she okay?” Alec asked in a panic, his other hand moving to his bump.

“She's completely fine,” Magnus reassured him. “but you need to keep resting, the potion I made, it seems one of the flowers from the Seelie Realm is toxic to anyone with Mundane blood, it was slowly seeping into your body and that was what caused you to be ill.”

“How long? How long was unconscious?” Alec asked.

“Under a week, but it seemed like much longer,” Magnus told him, adding sadly “My magic couldn't heal you.”

“Then how, how did I get better?” Alec frowned.

“Helen, we had to ask for her help,” Magnus told him, “she being half Seelie was able to find an antidote to the potion, we have her to thank for saving you.”

“Helen ...” Alec repeated, “she will keep our secret?”

“She has no loyalty to the Seelie Queen, she was brought up as a Shadowhunter,” Magnus replied, “she isn't going to tell Aline … especially considering who her mother is.”

“We have to do something for her, to thank her,” Alec insisted.

“I've offered, she declined at first and then agreed to think about it,” Magnus told him.

“I want to go home,” Alec told him, trying weakly to sit up again.

“Oh no big brother,” Izzy told him, putting down the magazine she was pretending to read, “you aren't going anywhere for the next twenty four hours at least.”

“But ...” Alec tried to argue.

“You don't even have the strength to sit up Alexander,” Magnus told him gently, “just stay here a little while and maybe when you have had something to eat and drink Izzy will let you go home.”

“We'll see,” Izzy smiled, “how about some water to start with?”

“Sure,” Alec agreed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

“I'll get some,” Izzy told him, leaving the room.

“Alexander, I really thought I was going to lose you,” Magnus told him, “you were so ill … it was my fault and I couldn't make you better …”

“No, it wasn't your fault,” Alec said, giving him a small smile, “I found the spell and we both agreed to do it.”

“Maybe we should agree that perhaps we should have thought about it more?” Magnus asked.

“Agreed … but I am back now and we are going to have our beautiful little girl,” Alec replied, “lets not ponder on the past, but think about the future, okay?”

“I think a very wise man may have said something like that once,” Magnus smiled. “and I agree.”

“Kiss me,” Alec asked quietly.

Leaning down Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's kissing him softly before pulling away again when he heard Izzy return.

“Sorry, bad timing,” she grinned, handing Magnus the glass with a straw. “water, drink it slowly Alec, a few sips at a time.”

“He will,” Magnus assured her.

“Good, now I am guessing that Jace already knows you are conscious but I will send him a fire message, along with Clary and mother, I should probably tell Simon two considering he hasn't seen me for days ... so you should expect some visitors. I have some paperwork to do that has been serious neglected these past few days, I will be back to check on you Alec,” she told them, “but if you need me, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you Izzy,” Alec smiled, “thank you for taking care of me.”

“No thanks needed big brother,” she smiled and hurried off out again.

“And now we need to prepare ourselves for a visit from Maryse,” Magnus grinned.

“I guess so!” Alec grinned back.


	35. Chapter 35

“Hey,” Jace called as he and Clary appeared in the doorway, “okay to come in buddy?”

“Yes, come in,” Alec told them, now finally sitting up in the bed.

“You look great,” Jace told him.

“Radiant,” Clary smiled, “wow, your bump seems to grow so fast.”

“I feel great, thanks to everyone who helped me wake up,” Alec told them, “Helen did an amazing job finding out what was wrong and the antidote.”

“We have a lot to thank her for,” Magnus agreed. “where's Maryse?”

“She's on her way, she said she needed to do something first,” Jace told him.

“Some peace for a little longer,” Alec laughed and them gave a small sound of pain.

“Are you okay? Shall I call Izzy back?” Magnus asked concerned.

“No, no,” Alec told him with a small smile, “our darling daughter just kicked me in the ribs!”

“Oh, nothing I can do about that!” Magnus smiled back.

“So, how many weeks have you got left?” Clary asked.

“I'm about thirty one weeks now, so around nine or so, if she doesn't decide to arrive a bit before then,” Alec told her.

“So how exactly is this baby born?” Jace asked curiously.

“When the contractions start she will be born magically,” Magnus replied, “luckily Alexander won't have to go through childbirth.”

“Which can only be a good thing!” Alec added, not even wanting to imagine the pain that would accompany that.

“When can you go home?” Clary asked, “that bed doesn't look very comfortable.”

“It really isn't,” Alec told her, “Izzy told me I could go home when I have rested and eaten something.”

“And have you eaten?” Clary asked, “surely you must be starving?”

“No, I haven't … I wasn't really feeling hungry,” Alec replied, “but now, I am actually craving a burger from the East Village.”

“You and your burgers,” Magnus laughed. “Just one?”

“Actually, two would be better,” Alec smiled.

“Fine,” Magnus grinned and no more than a minute later a paper bag appeared on Alec's lap on the bed.

“By the Angel, I love you!” Alec grinned, pulling one of the burgers from the bag, hurriedly unwrapping it and taking a huge bite. “Perfect!”

“Alec, what the hell are you eating,” Maryse's voice came across the room, “you should be eating healthily for the baby.”

“Give him a break, he hasn't eaten in days!” Jace told her.

“Well, I guess one now and then won't hurt,” Maryse conceded. “I got you a present, for you and Magnus.”

Maryse handed Magnus the huge shopping bag she held.

“I don't want my son getting his greasy fingers over those,” Maryse told him, “I had a feeling that you probably hadn't shopped for the baby yet, so I thought I'd get some things for her.”

Magnus pulled the tiny looking items out the bag one at a time, all hanging on their own little hangers. Most of the items were gorgeous little baby-grows in white and varying shades of pink, but the last one he pulled out was the most gorgeous little dress made of pale pink satin and overlaid with very delicate lace.

“Their beautiful Maryse,” Magnus told her, “Thank you.”

“I'm so glad you like them, Alec?” She replied.

“Thank you mother,” Alec smiled, his eyes welling up with emotion, “they are perfect.”

“There are also some bibs, nappies and stuff in the bottom of the bag,” she told them, “and bottles, as I guess you can't breast feed … you can't, can you?”

“No, I can't,” Alec laughed, everyone else joining in.

“What's so funny?” Izzy asked, having come back to check up in her big brother.

“Maryse just asked if Alec if it was possible for him to breast feed!” Clary told her.

“And this is something I really don't want to imagine,” Jace put in, “so thankful that the answer is no!”

“Anyway, Alec how are you feeling,” Izzy asked him, “I see you have managed to sit up and are stuffing your face, so I guess the answer is stronger?”

“Much better,” Alec told her, “I do wish she would stop kicking me in the ribs though.”

“That's a good sign, so I read,” Izzy replied, “it means that when your time comes she is the right way up … not that you will actually be giving birth in that way, but she is behaving as she should.”

“All three of my children loved to kick me in the ribs,” Maryse smiled, “our bounced on my bladder and neither was fun!”

“I can only imagine,” Magnus said, thankful he wasn't going through what Alec was and made himself a promise that he would pamper his husband even more in the next few weeks.

“So, you look fine and all your vitals are stable,” Izzy told Alec, “I think you can go home, but only if you promise to keep resting for a day or two and I want to know straight away if you don't feel well in any way. Okay?”

“If I can go home and sleep in my own bed instead of this one,” Alec replied, “I will agree to anything.”

Izzy lent forwards and whispered in his ear, making her brother blush a little.

“What did you say to him?” Jace laughed.

“That is between him and Magnus,” she laughed.

“Ohhh,” Clary laughed, causing Jace and Maryse to look at her.

“What?” Jace asked.

“Just think about it,” Clary told him to spare Alec more embarrassment, “we should go and get back to work, coming Maryse?”

“Yes, of course,” Maryse told her and after saying their goodbyes the three of them left the room.

“Right, you can leave whenever you want,” Izzy told her big brother. “you better make sure you can stand on your own two feet first though.”

Alec pushed the blankets off and swung his legs around before bracing his hands on the side of the bed and lowering his feet to the floor and then letting go.

“Yep, I'm fine,” Alec grinned, “still hungry, but fine.”

“A very good sign,” Izzy replied, “Magnus, take him home. I don't care where he rests, in bed or on the sofa but I am relying on you to make she he does, okay?”

“Oh, believe me, he will do exactly as you say,” Magnus told her, creating a portal before them and then taking Alec's hand in his, “ready Alexander?”

“Never more than I am now,” he grinned and Izzy smiled to herself as they vanished through the portal.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty two weeks into pregnancy

“We can always just use magic to decorate the spare room for the baby?” Magnus suggested.

“We could,” Alec nodded, “and I know you have impeccable taste but I would like to have some input, looking on-line isn't the same as actually going shopping but I can't exactly go out with this huge bump and me using a glamour would defeat the object.”

“What if I could glamour you so that no-one could see the bump?” Magnus suggested, “So we would appear to the Mundane world like we are just a couple getting ready for our baby?”

“I like that idea,” Alec smiled, “but we would have to get out story straight, that either we are adopting or using a surrogate?”

“Adoption would be easier, people would probably ask more questions if we said we were using a surrogate,” Magnus nodded. “the mother is a young teen who is giving her baby up for adoption and we don't want to elaborate for her privacy?”

“Perfect!” Alec agreed, “And not answering any other questions for the same reason.”

“Want to go shopping then?” Magnus grinned.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, just happy to get out of the apartment since he handed the reins of being temporary head of the Institute to Izzy until after the baby was born, let alone shopping for their daughters room.

“Okay,” Magnus smiled widely, moving his arms around intricately and then sending a purple glow in Alec's direction. “done, you will still see your bump but no-one in the Mundane world will.”

“And those not mundane?” Alec asked.

“I think by now most of the Downworld world knows of your … condition,” Magnus shrugged, “and if they don't, they will soon.”

“Sure, lets do this,” Alec told him, “where do we go to get everything we need?”

“I know the perfect place,” Magnus told him, “I passed it a while ago while walking home.”

“Then I shall trust your judgement,” Alec told him, kissing his husband softly on the cheek. “are we going via portal?”

“No need,” Magnus replied, taking Alec's hand in his own, “it's only a short walk away.”

“Lead the way,” Alec told him, beginning to feel more excited about the shopping trip by the minute as they walked out the door.

They arrived outside the shop less than fifteen minutes later, looking in the window before entering.

“This place is pretty pricey Magnus,” Alec frowned.

“I am a Warlock, I have been investing and saving for years,” Magnus replied, “it's about time some of it was used for something this important.”

“I can't let you pay for everything,” Alec retorted.

“Oh Alexander, now we are married, what's mine is yours,” Magnus smiled, pulling his husband into his arms, “anything you want or desire, is yours.”

“Okay … but I need to pay my way too ...” Alec began seriously before breaking into laughter when he continued with, “but I will not become a kept man”

“Oh that will never happen Alexander,” Magnus grinned, “once your maternity leave is over … something I never thought I would ever say, let alone to another man … you will be going back to work, I can't have you under my feet all day!”

"I think that was genius of me, creating a maternity package for Shadowhunter's," Alec smiled, "maybe more Shadowhunter's will consider having children and increase the dwindling number over the years."

"It could work," Magnus agreed, "but back to the subject in hand, how much maternity leave did you allow yourself?" 

“Plenty! And who is going to take care of the baby when I do?” Alec asked, pretending to huff.

“Maybe a nanny ...” Magnus replied and got no further when Alec pressed his lips to his husbands to silence him.

“No nanny,” Alec smiled, “I will go back to work but part time, so we can share her care?”

“I like, no love that idea,” Magnus told him, “I was thinking along the same lines.”

“Right, now that's settled, lets shop 'till we drop for our daughter,” Alec smiled, dragging himself from Magnus' arms and hand in hand they entered the shop.

“Good morning gentlemen,” the assistant inside the door greeted them brightly, “is there anything I can help you find?”

“Thank you, but we wish to browse,” Magnus told her.

“Let me know if I can help,” she smiled and turned away to refold the already neatly folded baby vests beside her.

“I think I can see the nursery items at the back of the shop,” Alec told him, pointing to the right hand corner.

“We can think about more clothes for her later,” Magnus replied, letting Alec lead him to where the items they required were.

“This cot is beautiful,” Alec stated, admiring a gorgeous wooden one painted white with tiny pink flowers painted down each part. “and they have bedding to match.”

“It is gorgeous,” Magnus agreed, nodding, “is there any others that catch your eye before we decide?”

Alec looked around but he had already made his decision, “No, I was drawn to this one. I think it would be perfect, if you like it too?”

“Me too,” Magnus smiled, “I just wanted to double check you wanted it, it is very feminine.”

“Hey, the baby is a girl,” Alec replied, “I'm not going to choose one … neutral, she deserves to be treated like a princess!”

Magnus laughed, “I love you more each day.”

“And why wouldn't you?” Alec grinned.

“Okay, back to the shopping, that assistant is giving us curious looks!” Magnus grinned.

“What else do we need?” Alec asked, glancing around, “A Moses basket, for when she is really little, I vaguely remember my mother having one for both Izzy and Max for a while before they went into a cot.”

“I can see one that has fabric that matches the cot we've chosen,” Magnus told him, “sound like a plan?”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded. “and we need a pram or pushchair?”

“One that converts into the other as she gets older?” Magnus suggested as they walked over to the selection on show.

“Which one draws your eye?” Alec asked his husband.

“Well, if it was down to me I would choose the purple one with the lilac lining,” Magnus admitted.

“I thought you might,” Alec laughed, “and yes, that will be the one we will have.”

“This is a lot easier than I envisioned,” Magnus admitted.

“Much! Now, she will need some furniture, the stuff in the room isn't really suitable for a baby,” Alec replied.

“Classic and white?” Magnus suggested, pointing to what he meant, “looks like it is solid wood.”

“I should hope so at these prices,” Alec told him when they reached the furniture, turning a price tag to read the amount.”

“Forget about the prices Alexander,” Magnus told him, lifting a hand and placing it on his husbands cheek, “we are not having that conversation again.”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled, lifted Magnus' hand off his face and kissed the palm, “have we forgotten anything?”

“Probably, we we still have a few weeks to get anything else we need,” Magnus replied, “and I for one will not be getting a paintbrush or wallpaper paste out myself to decorate the walls. I insist that that will be done with magic, even if we change it half a dozen times until we get it right.”

“Oh, I agree with that,” Alec told him, “having never done either it is probably for the best.”

“Thank goodness for that!” Magnus chuckled, “so, let's go and make that young ladies day and then go home and celebrate ordering most of what we need for the nursery.”

“What do you have in mind?” Alec asked, looking coyly at his husband through lowered lashes.

“Whatever you want!” Magnus stated with a grin, taking his hand in his again and walking towards the assistant standing hopefully by the till.

“We would like to make an order,” Magnus told her and by the time he had listed all the items they had chosen he could tell she was going to make a handsome commission.

“Will that be everything Mr Lightwood Bane?” She smiled at them.

“Do we know you?” Magnus asked, not recognising her.

Reaching a hand up she pushed her hair behind one ear, showing them her Seelie heritage.

“You two are the talk of the Downworld,” she smiled, “a Warlock and a Shadowhunter having a baby? It's amazing, when I think of the good it might, could do to unite both sides!”

“Really?” Alec gasped.

“I hope so my dear,” Magnus told her, smiling and handed her a wad of notes to pay for the items they had purchased, the an extra hundred dollars more as a tip.

“Thank you,” she gushed happily, “I hope you will bring the baby in when she is born?”

“I think we can do that,” Alec agreed, feeling so happy at the woman's revelation.

“I look forward to it,” she told them, “you should have delivery of your order in the next week to ten days, I hope that is acceptable?”

“Perfectly,” Magnus told her and after thanking her for her service they headed outside again.

“Home? Walk or portal?” Magnus suggested.

“I could lie and say my back was killing me,” Alec replied, then added “well, it is a little but I think we need to portal, I am looking forward to that celebration!”

Laughing, Magnus created the portal and pulled his husband quickly into it.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Emerging from the portal Alec smiled, they had arrived straight into their bedroom and he turned to face his husband, kissing him deeply, his arms looping around Magnus' neck to bury his hands in his hair. Magnus opened his mouth willingly, letting Alec's tongue in to explore his own until he could hold back no longer, their tongues tangling as the kiss became more heated and not stopping until they had to part gasping for air.

Alec rested his forehead on his husbands, smiling widely.

“I never imagined until I met you that I would ever have a life like this,” Alec told him, “an amazing husband and our own baby on the way and despite all the bumps along the way I wouldn't change a thing.”

“I really thought I might lose you,” Magnus replied, “Izzy told me she would be able to save the baby if … but contemplating bringing up our daughter without you, her daddy in her life ...”

“Shhhh,” Alec told him softly, “that is never going to happen.”

“But ...” Magnus tried to reply but he was cut off by a soft kiss from his husband.

“We are not talking about what happened,” Alec smiled, “it's in the past, we have an amazing daughter arriving soon and that's what matters.”

“You're right,” Magnus smiled back, reaching for the hem of Alec's t-shirt and pulling it up his torso and the arms that were still looped his neck before tugging it over his head and dropping it on the floor, their lips meeting in hurried kisses while their hands undid buttons, unzipped trousers and pulled and tugged clothes off each other until they were both completely stripped naked.

Pulling Magnus tight against his body Alec whispered in his ear, “I need you Magnus.” before kissing a trail down his neck and sucking hard on the sensitive skin at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, feeling his husbands shiver of pleasure against him.

“Into bed,” Magnus murmured, reluctantly pulling out of Alec's arms.

Alec slid in between the silk sheets, settling on his back, Magnus following him and spooning against his side, sliding one arm under the pillow Alec's head rested on. His other hand slowly slid it's way through the soft hairs adorning his husbands chest, only pausing to tease one nipple and then the other into hard peaks before continuing their journey southwards. 

His hand smoothed over his husbands pregnant belly, knowing that it had grown even in the past few days before moving lower and lower until he cupped Alec's balls, gently rolling them around in the palm of his hand.

“How do you want to do this Alexander,” Magnus asked, kissing the side of his husbands neck.

“You, spooning against my back,” Alec replied, but not making any attempt to move yet.

Magnus let Ale's balls fall from his hand and reached upwards to wrap his fingers around Alec's hard and already leaking cock, moving his fist slowly as Alec's hips canted slowly off the bed in time with it's rhythm while Magnus' own cock was pressed against and humping Alec's hip.

Alec moved a hand down and placed it over Magnus', “Stop, I won't be able to last,” he told him, lifting it off and turning on his side to face away from his husband.

Kissing Alec on the back of his neck Magnus hunted under the pillow with his free hand for the lube, flipped the lid open handed it to Alec, holding his fingers our for him to coat them. Alec squeezed the lube liberally onto his husbands hand, clicked the lid shut and dropped it onto the bed, letting out a small moan of pleasure then the fingers teased the entrance to his body.

Magnus teased the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his index finger, feeling it slightly quiver in anticipation under his touch he slid it inside his husbands arse slowly and pushing it in as far as he could reach before pulling it back and adding a second one, stretching the warm, tight channel in readiness. 

“Please Magnus,” Alec panted, pushing down on the fingers inside him.

Magnus slipped his fingers free and aligned the head of his leaking cock with Alec's hole, pushing it in slowly to revel in the sensations of it tightness enveloping it, until he was buried completely in his husbands arse.

Alec lifted his thigh off the bed and hooked his foot behind his husbands leg, his hips rolling backwards with each thrust of Magnus' cock deep inside him, Magnus reached around his body and grasped Alec's cock in his hand, pumping it hard and fast as their bodies moved faster and faster, Magnus pounding into his husband.

“Can't hold on … gonna come …” Alec said, in between panting hard.

“Come for me Alexander,” Magnus groaned, hips moving faster and faster, feeling the tell tale signs of his husbands imminent orgasm in his fist seconds before Alec came hard, streams of sperm coating his swollen belly and the sheet below.

Magnus still for a second, until the contractions of Alec's arse around his cock overwhelmed his senses and shot his own essence into the depths of his husbands arse, not slowing until he was completely spent and then wrapped his arm tightly around Alec's chest.

“I don't want to move,” Magnus mumbled, “I could stay here holding you forever.”

“I don't think that would be very practical,” Alec chuckled softly.

“Maybe not, but I would if I could,” Magnus sighed.

Feeling Magnus' softening cock sliding from his body Alec shifted so he was laying in his back once more and placed a hand on his swollen belly.

“You don't think she knows do you?” Alec asked.

“Knows what?” Magnus looked at him with a contented smile.

“What we were doing?” Alec replied.

“Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, “of course she doesn't!”

Alec turned again so he was facing Magnus.

“I heard that once a baby comes along your sex life goes out the window,” Alec said. “what if that's true?”

“Oh I'm sure we have more than a few people willing to babysit,” Magnus replied, “and babies, most of them sleep a lot for a while, in between feeds.”

“Oh … that's good,” Alec grinned, “I can't imagine only ever being with you once in a blue moon.”

“Well, she's not good for a good few weeks so we have plenty of time to indulge before she arrives,” Magnus told him, “and we will make time for ourselves when she arrives too.”

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Alec sighed.

“We should,” Magnus agreed, and asked with a smile “Magically or the shower?”

“Oh the shower would be best,” Alec grinned, “I seem to be full of energy today.”

“Well, we shouldn't waste that then,” Magnus agreed, sliding out the bed along with Alec, taking a moment to remake the bed with a click of his fingers before they hurried off to the shower.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty four weeks into pregnancy

“As much as I am looking forward to everyone coming for dinner, are you sure it's such a good idea?” Magnus asked Alec, “Maybe we should have made it lunch?”

“No, I want a nice evening with my family and friends before the baby comes,” Alec replied, “I had that nap earlier so hopefully I won't feel so tired this evening and my back doesn't seem to be hurting so much today.”

“Then you will rest and let me do the preparations,” Magnus insisted. “you know that you really prefer to leave the decorations to me and as for the food … well, all we need for that is a little magic.”

“I hate feeling, useless, helpless,” Alec grumbled, one hand on his lower back as he got slowly up from the armchair he was sat in, “I want to do something to help.”

“You are neither helpless or useless,” Magnus smiled at him, “you are pregnant and it's taking it's toll on your body like anyone else in the same condition. All I want is to take care of you and our baby, is that okay?”

“Okay,” Alec conceded, “what did I do to get an amazing husband like you?”

“Just being you,” Magnus told him, “now, where are you going, can I get you something?”

“Only if you can pee for me,” Alec laughed, “I feel like I spend half my day in the bathroom.”

“I think I'll let you handle that one yourself,” Magnus told him with a grin, “but straight back to that armchair when you're done!”

“Yes Magnus,” Alec grinned, rolling his eyes as he rushed to his destination.

Heading into the dining room Magnus looked around the room, deciding how he wanted to decorate it. He wanted this dinner to be very special, knowing that having a baby would take over their lives for a while after she was born, before settling on a theme.

By the time Alec came out of the bathroom and found him the dining room was almost transformed. The curtains had been changed into a deep royal blue velvet and there was a tablecloth of the same colour. There were a few vases of flowers placed around the room in a mix of royal blue, white and black. The napkins were white, the silver cutlery and the crystal glasses shined brightly.

“It looks beautiful,” Alec said, causing Magnus to turn around, not realising he was standing in the doorway. “Elegant.”

“I think so,” Magnus smiled, moving to Alec and kissing him softly on the lips. “your back is still giving you pain, isn't it?”

“A little,” Alec admitted.

“Let me help, Alexander,” Magnus insisted, “turn around.”

Alec turned his back towards Magnus and he could feel the gentle heat coming from his husbands hands, it felt so good on his aching back and he could feel the pain receding.

“Better?” Magnus asked, taking his husbands arm and gently turning him back around to face him.

“Much,” Alec smiled.

“Good!” Magnus grinned, “Now, go and sit down like you promised, we have a couple of hours, feel like watching a film?”

“What did you have in mind?” Alec asked.

“How about a classic, the original version of 'The Italian Job' with Michael Caine'?” Magnus suggested.

“Never heard of it,” Alec admitted with a shrug.

“Okay, well it's a great film so we will watch,” Magnus replied, going to fetch his copy from his extensive DVD collection while Alec made himself comfortable in front of the TV.

“Ready?” Magnus asked when he'd returned and popped the DVD into the player.

“Enlighten me,” Alec told him, he had loved every one of Magnus' film suggestions so far and there had been many over the last few months.

Magnus sat down beside his husband and pressed play, leaning into each other as they enjoyed the film.

****

“I really enjoyed that,” Alec admitted when the credits began to roll at the end of the film

“I thought you might,” Magnus replied, “now we have about ten minutes before everyone begins arriving, I will make a start on the magic I need for the starters and I want you to stay there until we start dinner.”

“Sure,” Alec said, putting his hands on his ever growing bump.

“I really do love you,” Alec told the baby, “and I can't wait for you to be born, you are wearing me out!”

The baby, apparently listening gave him a swift kick in the ribs in reply.

“Now that, I really won't miss,” Alec grimaced, moving one hand to the spot she just kicked.

“I'll get it,” Magnus called out when the doorbell rang, rushing past the dining room to answer it.

“Maryse, Luke, please come in,” Magnus greeted them with a smile.

“Thanks Magnus,” Luke replied, “the rest of them are on their way, they shouldn't be long.”

“Alec is in the living room, go through,” Magnus told them, after taking their coats.

“Is he okay?” Maryse asked quietly, “I know how I felt when I was at the same stage of pregnancy, I felt like I was as big as an elephant, fed up and my back was killing me.”

“He's fine,” Magnus replied, “he got over the 'I'm so huge' thing quite a while ago and I've been helping him with the back pain.”

“Oh good,” she smiled, taking Luke's hand as they headed to the living room.

By the time Magnus had hung their coats the doorbell rang again, outside stood Jace and Clary, Izzy and Simon all looking excited to be there.

“We're here!” Simon grinned.

“Come in,” Magnus grinned, “Alec is really looking forward to this evening, I'm glad you could all make it.”

“We wouldn't have missed it,” Izzy told him, taking off her coat along with the other and handing it to Magnus.

“Go through to the living room, but dinner won't be long,” Magnus told them dealing with the shed coats once more and after glancing through to the living room on his way to the kitchen he did so with a smile.

“Magnus lifted the pan of soup he had been using to keep it hot off the hob and began to decant it into the soup bowls he had waiting and then with a wave of his arms he sent them to the dining room table along with the hunks of fresh bread and butter dish, along with a glass of fresh blood for Simon before going to announce that dinner was served.

With everyone sat around the table, happily chatting while the majority helped themselves to bread and butter while they chatted happily between eating their soup Magnus couldn't help smiling to himself. This was what it really meant to have a real family and friends and he was so happy to be part of it.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty five weeks into pregnancy

Alec stepped into the hot, bubble bath and sank into it with a contented sigh as the water enveloped his body. He could feel the aches and pains in his back already easing and felt like he could stay there all day. Placing his hands on his now very extended belly he closed his eyes and let him enjoy the sensations of her small movement within him.

Home alone, Magnus having gone out to see a client he has making the most of having the apartment all to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet until Magnus came home and they had to go to the Institute. Izzy had moved the scans up to once a week and he had another one in a couple of hours.

When the water started getting too cool to be enjoyable he sighed, wishing Magnus was home so he could use his magic to heat it up again and dragged himself out the bath and quickly dried and dressed himself in the usual low cut jeans which he paired with a jumper, feeling a little chilled.

By the time Magnus returned a little while later he was laid on the sofa and dozing happily with the radio playing softly in the background.

“You awake?” Magnus asked quietly, not wanting to disturb his husband if he wasn't.

“Yeah, just dozing” Alec replied, opening his eyes and smiling at the sight of Magnus before him. “I had a bath and it made me sleepy.”

“Do you want anything before we go and see Izzy?” Magnus asked, “something to eat or drink?”

“Coffee would be good,” Alec replied, moving slowly to sit up, “I look forward to being able to drink real coffee with caffeine again.”

“Not long now,” Magnus smiled.

“Sooner rather than later,” Alec said, “I'm beginning to feel like a beached whale!”

“Well, you don't look like one,” Magnus, “I'll be back with the coffee in a moment.”

True to his word Magnus returned with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Alec before sitting down next to him.

“Is our daughter behaving herself this morning?” Magnus asked, placing his free hand on his husbands bump.

“She's only kicked me in the ribs twice so far today,” Alec smiled, feeling her move inside him at Magnus' touch. “I'm sure she knows when your hand is on me, she always moves a little at your touch.”

“I have no idea if that's a thing,” Magnus replied, “but I like the idea that she does.”

“I remember Izzy telling us that babies generally arrive between thirty eight and forty two weeks, so we could have as little as three weeks until she's actually here,” Alec grinned, “perhaps we should start thinking of a name for her?”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, “have you had any ideas?”

“A few, names I have heard that I like,” Alec replied, “Chloe, Eloise and Jasmine.”

“All pretty names,” Magnus smiled, then admitted. “it's harder than I thought to name a child.”

“Maybe we should wait until she is born before making our mind up?” Alec suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan, she might not look like any name we choose” Magnus replied, “drink up, we need to get to the Institute to see Izzy.”

Alec finished his coffee and let Magnus pull him to his feet.

“Thanks,” Alec told him, “getting up is getting harder and harder.”

“All in a good cause Alexander,” Magnus smiled before kissing his husband softly on the lips before creating a portal, “ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Alec told him, taking Magnus' hand as they walked into the portal.

****

Izzy heard the sound of the portal opening behind her and turned to welcome her brother and his husband.

“Hi big brother,” she grinned, “ready for your next scan?”

“Always,” Alec told her, already climbing onto the bed and lifting his jumper out the way.

“Seeing our baby growing is amazing,” Magnus grinned, “along with hearing her heartbeat.”

“Here we go then,” Izzy replied, reaching for the scanner and running it slowly over her brothers bump. “everything looks completely fine. Going on the diagrams in the baby books I'd say if you were a woman she would be almost at the point of being engaged, when the head drops down in preparation for the birth.”

“So, soon then?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Not too soon, after thirty even weeks as least would be best,” Izzy replied, “a little early isn't a problem.”

“Then we really need to try and come up with more options for her name,” Magnus gulped.

“You don't have to name her the instant she is born,” Izzy chuckled, “now, time for the usual checks. Blood pressure first and then the urine test.”

Alec waited while she changed the setting on the scanner and lay still while she ran it over his upper body, feeling a little worried when she frowned and repeated the procedure.

“Your blood pressure is a little high,” Izzy told him, “nothing to worry about for now, but we should keep an eye on it. Probably best to get it checked again tomorrow, I can do it or Catarina if you wish.”

“Anything I need to do?” Alec asked, glancing worriedly at Magnus.

“Rest, lots of rest,” Izzy replied, “I'm not confining you to bed but rest as much as possible. Time to go and produce that urine sample for me now.”

Alec sat up slowly, draping his legs over the edge of the bed before dropping his feet to the floor and taking the little sample pot from his sister.

“Won't be long,” Alec said, giving Magnus a weak smile and then hurried from the room.

“How high is his blood pressure?” Magnus asked Izzy when he had gone.

“Not high enough to worry about, but it needs to stay that way,” Izzy told him, “he really does need to rest, high blood pressure in pregnancy can be very bad.”

“I'll make sure he does as instructed,” Magnus told her moments before Alec returned and handed over the sample to his sister.

Izzy did the usual strip test, trying to look casual as she turned slight away from then while comparing the result on the dip strip to the colours on the bottle. There was a very slight amount of protein in his urine, this combined with his raised blood pressure was bad. Trying to not worry her brother she just repeated her instruction to rest and added that he should try drink plenty of fluids, especially water.

“Let me know if you start feeling unwell at all,” Izzy told him, “it could be a sign that your blood pressure is rising and let me know if you need me to check it tomorrow or if Catarina is doing so, okay?”

“We will,” Magnus assured her, taking Alec's hand in his after making a portal. “thank you Izzy,”

“Anytime,” Izzy said with a smile, them not noticing it fade as they stepped into the portal and vanished.

****

Six days later

“Alec, time to get up,” Magnus said shaking his shoulder gently, not wanting to disturb his nap, “Catarina will be here soon.”

“What time is it?” Alec mumbled, half asleep.

“Almost three,” Magnus told him, “You've been asleep almost three hours, are you feeling okay?”

Alec dragged himself into a sitting position and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

“My head feels a little fuzzy,” he told him, “maybe napping wasn't such a good idea.”

“Could be,” Magnus smiled, “get dressed and I'll make some coffee before Catarina arrives.”

Alec nodded in reply and slid from the bed, putting his jeans and jumper on then carrying his boots as he made his way to the living room to put them on.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked, appearing with the coffee and seeing Alec struggling to get his boot on.

“I can't get it over my ankle,” Alec frowned, “does it look swollen to you?”

Magnus put the coffee mug down on the table and lifted his husbands foot up off the ground.

“Yeah, it does,” Magnus frowned, “we need to tell Catarina about this when she gets here, is your head still fuzzy?”

“A little worse,” Alec admitted.

“I can help with that,” Magnus told him, passing his palm across Alec's head, illuminated by the blue light emitting from it. “did that help?”

“A little, but not completely,” Alec told him, reaching for the coffee and taking a sip.

“Anything else feel wrong?” Magnus asked, feeling more worried than he wanted to show Alec.

“No,” Alec replied, enjoying the warmth of the coffee in his hands.

“Okay,” Magnus said, just as a knock came on the door and he used his magic to open it, knowing it was Catarina.

“Afternoon,” Catarina said brightly, “how are you feeling today Alec?”

“I had a nap and my head is now really fuzzy,” Alec answered, “even Magnus' magic couldn't get rid of it completely.”

“And his ankles are swollen, he can't get his boots on,” Magnus added.

“I need to see that,” Catarina said, going completely into nurse mode and lifted his ankle. “they are really obviously swollen, when did this start?”

“They were fine this morning,” Alec told her, “after my nap, like my headache.”

“I'm just going to press the swelling gently, okay?” She asked Alec.

“Of course,” he nodded.

Catarina pressed her thumb into the swelling and when it didn't automatically spring back up she frowned and did it again, just to double check.

“What's wrong?” Magnus asked, looking at the worried look in his friends face.

“I need to take his blood pressure and do a urine sample before I can be sure,” Catarina replied, pulling the arm cuff from her bag, while Alec took his arm out of his jumper for her to wrap it around his upper arm and then after pumping it up she used her stethoscope to listen to the pulse within his arm.

“Alec,” she said, removing it again, “can you go and do a urine sample for me please?”

Taking the little bottle she then handed to him he went off to the bathroom to do as she asked.

“What's wrong with him Catarina?” Magnus asked her bluntly, “I can see you are worried.”

“I think he might have something called Pre-eclampsia,” Catarina told him, “it won't be caused by the spell, it's something that can happen in pregnancy and apparently Alec being male hasn't made it impossible.”

“And what exactly does it mean for Alec?” Magnus asked.

“I need to test that urine sample before I can answer that,” Catarina replied, “and here he comes.”

Alec handed her the sample and they watched as she dipped the paper strip in, then compared it with the colour chart on the side of the bottle and her eyes opened wide.

“Okay, Alec I need you to lay down for me,” Catarina told him, “your blood pressure has gone up even higher and this strip tells me you have protein in your urine, which means your kidneys are being affected.”

“What can we do?” Magnus asked, beginning to panic, “How do we make him better? What about the baby?”

“We need to get Alec to Alicante,” Catarina told him, “he needs to be somewhere there is proper medical help. Pre-eclampsia causes all the symptoms you are experiencing Alec, it can be dangerous for both you and the baby.”

“Dangerous how?” Alec asked, looking scared.

“If your blood pressure gets to high you could fit and … if not treated then …” Catarina trailed off.

“Just tell us Catarina,” Magnus said, kneeling down at Alec's side and grasping his hand.

“Pre-eclampsia can be fatal,” Catarina told them sadly, “for both Alec and the baby, their best chance in to be in the medical bay in Alicante where he can be monitored and given medication for his blood pressure.”

“And if that doesn't help?” Alec asked quietly.

“Then we need to get your daughter out quickly, to save both your lives,” Catarina told them. 

“But how? The baby is meant to be born magically?” Magnus replied, “won't the magic kick in because of the danger to their lives?”

“We have no way of knowing, there are no records of another male pregnancy done this way,” Catarina told him, “as a last resort, Alec might have to have a C-section, because he can't be induced.”

“Shit,” Magnus uttered under his breath just as someone started banging hard on the apartment door.

“It's open,” Magnus called out and a very worried looking Jace barged in with Clary on his heels.

“What's wrong?” Jace asked, “I can feel it through our bond, I know something is very wrong.”

“We need to get Alec to Alicante,” Catarina replied, “he's not well and he needs to be in a proper medical facility. Clary can you send them a fire message telling them to expect Alec, tell them he has Pre-eclampsia and they need to start giving his medication to lower his blood pressure.”

“Okay,” Clary agreed and began to do so straight away.

“What the hell is Pre-eclampisa?” Jace demanded.

“High blood pressure and protein in his urine,” Catarina explained as simply as she could, “dangerous for both him and the baby. Magnus, you need to take Alec to Alicante now. You've been there, haven't you?”

“Yes,” Magnus told her, helping the very worried Alec to his feet.

Clary grabbed the fire message heading straight for her.

“They're ready and waiting for him,” she told them, “Magnus, I can create the portal for you and if you want Jace and I can come with you too?”

Magnus nodded, “Thanks biscuit. “Catarina, can you let Izzy know so she can tell Maryse please?”

“Consider it done,” she replied, watching Clary create the portal and once they vanished though it she let the emotions she had been holding back seep out, tears falling down her cheeks as she sent a fire message to Izzy.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

When the four of them stepped out the portal into Alicante they found two medics waiting for them with a wheelchair.

“Welcome back to Alicante Mr Lightwood Bane, I am Dr Emilia Aldermill and this is Nurse Logan Eldermore and we have been assigned to your case,” the woman introduced them, “please take a seat and we'll get you into your bed.”

“I can walk,” Alec replied, “and please, call me Alec.”

“You shouldn't be exerting yourself in any way,” the Doctor told him, “we need to try and bring your blood pressure down so it would be for the best to use the wheelchair.”

“Alexander, do as they ask for me, okay?” Magnus asked him gently.

“For you,” Alec replied, still reluctant to feel dependant on others, “if you push me?”

“Is that okay?” Magnus asked.

“It is perfectly fine,” Dr Aldermill told him, “it's good to meet you Mr Lightwood Bane, or may I call you Magnus?”

“Magnus will be fine,” he replied as Alec settled into the wheelchair. “lead the way.”

They followed the medics along with Jace and Clary until they reached a private room in the medical bay.

“I'm afraid that for now I need you two go wait in the waiting room please,” Nurse Eldermore told Jace and Clary, “just while we get Alec changed and run some tests.”

“Sure,” Jace replied.

“Of course,” Clary agreed.

Once they had left the room the nurse picked up the hospital gown from on top of the bed and handed it to Alec.

“If you could change into this and I will be back in about ten minutes,” he told Alec, leaving the room with the Doctor.

“I'm feeling scared,” Alec admitted to Magnus, “I was okay until we got here … it all seems too real now.”

“We are here for you and our baby,” Magnus told him, softly kissing his cheek, “this is the best place for both of you for now, to keep you both safe.”

“I really wanted to have her at home,” Alec replied, a tear sliding down his cheek, “not somewhere like this.”

“If they can get your blood pressure under control and you can maintain it, then maybe they will let you go home again,” Magnus smiled, brushing away the tear and trying to remain positive. “come on, get changed before the nurse comes back.”

Alec reluctantly removed his clothes, giving them one by one to Magnus who folded them and placed them in a pile on the small table at the end of the bed, then donned the hospital gown.

“Very fetching,” Magnus smiled, trying to cheer his husband up a little.

“Very practical while pregnant,” Alec replied, with a small smile. “do you think I should get on the bed?”

“I imagine so,” Magnus told him.

Alec pulled the sheet and blanket down, climbed into the bed and covered himself with them afterwards.

“How's your head now?” Magnus asked, placing a comforting hand on Alec's forehead.

“Hurts,” Alec admitted as the door to the room opened and the nurse returned.

“Good, you're all ready,” he smiled, “Now Alec, I want you to call me Logan okay?”

Alec nodded in reply.

“So you see these?” Logan said, showing him the small, circular items in his hand, “I'm going to place one either side of your forehead, one on your chest and two on your baby bump. They are sticky on the back so they won't hurt, they will send signals to the monitors around the room, monitoring your heart rate, blood pressure, temperature and the baby's vitals too.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed.

“But first, I need you do a urine sample for me please,” Logan added, holding out the small container in his other hand.

“Sure,” Alec signed, getting out of the bed and going to the small on-suite bathroom.

“Is there anything I can do” Magnus asked.

“Just keep him calm, make sure he stays in bed except for visiting the bathroom and keep an eye on him when I'm not in the room,” Logan replied, “if he tell you his headache is getting worse or is vision is blurred hit the red button on the wall and we will come running.”

“I can do that,” Magnus agreed.

Alec returned, handed the sample to the nurse and got back into bed, letting Logan attach the small pads required, the readings appearing on the large monitors around the walls of the room.

Thankful that he had left his underwear on Alec felt rather exposed when Logan lifted the hem of the hospital gown to place two of the small, round pads on his baby bump.

“How does it feel?” Logan asked, “being pregnant, does it seem strange?”

“No, it's always felt natural somehow,” Alec smiled, placing his hand on his bump when Logan pulled the hospital gown down again. “it's like some kind of miracle that we are having our own baby.”

“Half Shadowhunter and half Warlock,” Logan smiled, “she could be a combination of both or take after one of you, have you thought about that at all?”

“No,” Magnus answered, moving closer to the bed and placing his hand on top of Alec's, “she's just our very wanted daughter and she will be whoever she is meant to be.”

“A good way of thinking,” Logan agreed. “okay, your blood pressure is still a bit high but for now we will try and bring it down with medication, I will go and get the doctor to prescribe some blood pressure medication for you and I need to test this. I'll be back shortly. There is a jug of fresh water in the bedside table, I need to to drink as much as you can, being hydrated will help.”

“Thanks Logan,” Alec replied, feeling a little more relaxed now knowing he was in good hands.

Magnus reached for the jug and poured some into the glass provided beside it and handed it to his husband.

“Here Alexander,” Magnus smiled, “drink.”

Taking the glass Alec took a long sip, it tasted refreshingly cold.

“It's kinda of reassuring being able to see everything on the monitors for ourselves,” Magnus said, glancing around at them, “our daughters vitals are still as strong as ever.”

“She's a fighter,” Alec smiled, “she's mad it this far despite complications.”

“She is,” Magnus smiled back, dipping his head to press a chaste kiss to his lovers lips.

“I like that idea that she might be both a Warlock and a Shadowhunter,” Alec told his husband. “not in quite the same way as Tessa Gray, because her father was a greater demon, but I imagine the result would be much the same.”

“It will probably take a while to see if she is,” Magnus replied, smiling, “but if she is anything like Tessa, then it would be amazing if she was.”

“One day you will have to tell me everything, about Tessa, Gem and Will,” Alec smiled back, “I know you were close to them, another story from your long life I want to hear.”

“I will, I promise,” Magnus replied, “when this is all over.”

“Magnus, she could be immoral!” Alec said, suddenly realising what being part Warlock would mean. “you will always have part of me in your life.”

“Lets' not think of things like that now,” Magnus replied, he tried not to dwell on the fact that one day he would lose Alec. “lets just think about the life we will both have with our daughter, no matter what her heritage is”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, with a smile. 

There was a knock on the door and Logan reappeared.

“So, there is some protein in your urine, but for now we will continue to monitor you,” Logan told Alec, “I need you to take these two blood pressure pills and I think you should try and get some rest. Magnus, I know you want to be by your husbands side but I feel he needs to try and nap, perhaps you can go and tell your friends how Alec is doing?”

“Okay, but I won't be long Alexander,” he promised him, “I'll go and talk to Jace and Clary, reassure them.”

“Thanks Magnus,” Alec smiled, getting comfortable in the bed and closing his eyes.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Both Clary and Jace had worried looks on their faces when they saw Magnus enter the waiting room.

“How is he?” Clary asked.

“Something is still wrong, isn't it?” Jace asked.

“His blood pressure is still a little high and he has protein in his urine,” Magnus informed them, “they are treating him with medication and monitoring him closely.”

“He's not got any worse?” Clary asked for clarity.

“No,” Magnus told her with some relief, “they want him to try and rest, get some sleep.”

“Have they mention would would happen if ...” Clary began, then stopped, her voice hitching.

“No,” Magnus replied, “but Catarina said they might have to do a C-section to save both their lives if the baby doesn't … isn't born magically as it should.”

“By the Angel, a C-section?” Jace gasped, “That … oh crap!”

“A last resort,” Magnus told them, finally taking a seat.

“How are you so calm?” Clary asked.

“I'm not, I'm just trying to cope.” Magnus told her, “can you send fire messages to Izzy and Maryse, let them know as much as I do?”

“I'll do it,” Jace told him, “I'll go and get us all something to eat and drink too.”

“Not really hungry,” Magnus replied, “but I could use some coffee.”

“Back shortly,” Jace told them and left the room.

“Anything I can do for you Magnus?” Clary asked, “Anything else you need, I can get it for you?”

“No, nothing, but thank you biscuit,” he said with a weak smile. 

“He will be okay Magnus,” Clary said, moving to sit beside him, “they won't let anything happen to him, him or the baby.”

“I know, I know,” Magnus replied, taking Clary's offered hand and holding it in his. 

They heard the sound of the door handle turn, expecting Jace to be returning but it was the last person Magnus wanted to see.

“What the hell are you doing here Jia?” Magnus asked, unable to keep the anger than was bubbling up at the sight of her contained. “I think you should leave.”

“I heard about Alec,” she replied calmly, “I came to make sure he was okay and … to apologise to you both for the way I treated you both before.”

“When you caused his panic attack?” Magnus growled, “funny it's taken you so long to do so.”

“Magnus, I understand why you are so angry with me,” Jia replied, “I should have do this sooner, if I am honest I have been putting it off. I never should have questioned you both about something that was none of the Clave's business, something personal to both of you and for that I am truly sorry.”

“You have to understand that I am not anywhere near ready to think about forgiving you for the way you acted,” Magnus told her, trying hard to keep the anger from exploding in a way he might regret, “and I want you nowhere near Alexander, seeing you could put him over the edge.”

“I won't go near him,” she replied, “you have my word on that.”

“I think you should leave,” Clary put in, Magnus' hold on her hand getting tighter and tighter. “now.”

“Yes, I should go,” she agreed with a gulp seeing Magnus' cat eyes glowing with emotion. “I ...”

She stopped talking, turned and left the room quietly. Magnus gulped down air as he tried to rein his emotions in but he couldn't stop the tears escaping down his face.

“Oh Magnus,” Clary said sadly, turning so she could pull him into a hug and was still holding him with Jace returned.

“What wrong?” Jace asked, panicking and hurriedly putting the drinks and snacks down on the small table.

“Jia,” Clary replied, “she came to see Magnus, to apologise for before.”

“The nerve of the woman!” Jace stated angrily, “why the hell would she think this is a good time for something like that. I'm going to find her and give her a peace of my mind!”

“Thanks Jace, but no,” Magnus said, lifting his head from Clary's shoulder. “just leave it.”

“But she can't think she can get away with upsetting you again?” Jace countered.

“We will deal with her once this is all over,” Magnus told him, “when I know that Alexander and the baby are both fine.”

“If you're sure?” Clary asked him gently.

“I am,” he said, untangling himself from her arms. “thank you. I think I am going to go back to Alexander's room, even if he is asleep I want to be with him.”

“We can stay here as long as you need,” Jace told him.

“No, no,” Magnus told them, “go back to the Institute, I'll be in contact if I know any more.”

“And I will let you know if I feel anything different through our Parabati bond,” Jace reassured him. “look after yourself too Magnus, he needs you to be strong for him. Take your coffee and the sandwiches with you, for later.”

Magnus nodded, “I will, but I can't promise to eat them.”

“Try, if not for me, then for Alec,” Jace told him. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, picking up the items from the table and heading back to Alec's room.

“He's sleeping,” Logan told him with he got there, “but you can keep him company.”

“His readings look much the same as before,” Magnus noted, looking at the screens.

“Hopefully the medication is doing it's job,” Logan told him with a smile. “I'll check on him again in a little while, but remember what I said about the red button?”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded, hoping he would never have to use it.

“I'm going for my lunch break but I won't be far away,” Logan told him, “and you should eat something too.”

“So I keep being told,” Magnus replied, “I'll try.”

“That's all I ask,” Logan told him, “I don't need you passing out on me due to lack of food!”

“Okay, I promise to eat something,” Magnus told him, picking up a sandwich, taking one half out of the packaging and eating a big bite.

“Good,” Logan smiled at him and left the room.

“Not bad,” Magnus said to himself, realising just how hungry he actually was and he settled into the chair beside his husband, taking another bite of the sandwich while he watched Alec sleep peacefully.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Magnus kept an eye on the monitors while Alec slept, he found he didn't want to stop watching them. The one monitoring the baby showed her heartbeat was consistent, beating away fast like unborn babies do. The one that worried him was the one for Alec's blood pressure, it was fluctuating from the point it had risen to up a little high and then back again. Over and over again.

He was wondering if he should go and find Logan when the nurse returned.

“His blood pressure keeps rising a little and then dropping back to where it was when we arrived,” Magnus told him. 

Logan studied the screens. “That's not great, but for now it's not as high as would warrant intervention,” he told Magnus, “I think I should draw some blood, get it tested for any abnormalities.”

“What kind of abnormalities?” Magnus asked.

“It will tell us how his liver and kidneys are functioning and his platelet count, along with a few other things,” Logan replied, “this will help us assess if we need to get the baby out fast.”

“But he's sleeping so peacefully,” Magnus replied, feeling scared for his husband.

“The war is going on inside his body,” Logan told him gently, “we will do whatever is best for him and the baby.”

Magnus nodded and sat quietly while he watched Logan the medical items he needed and then set about taking the blood sample.

“This will probably wake him,” Logan said, putting a tight band around Alec's upper arm and looking for a vein.”

“Okay,” Magnus replied, watching his husbands face.

When Logan slid the needle into Alec's arm he let out a moan and his eyes fluttered open.

“What's happening?” Alec asked dozily.

“Logan's just taking some blood,” Magnus replied, “it will be over in a moment.”

The vial filled quickly with Alec's blood, Logan removed the needle and pressed a cotton wall ball to the site, sticking it down with a little surgical tape.

“All done,” Logan told him, “how are you feeling?”

“Not great,” Alec admitted, “a bit fuzzy.”

“That could be because I woke you,” Logan replied, “sorry. But if it doesn't go away or it gets worse, I need to know.”

“Sure,” Alec replied, looking into Magnus' eyes which were watching his worriedly.

“I'll send this off to the lab,” Logan told him, “keep resting and stay calm for me, okay?”

“I will,” Alec agreed, having no intention of moving anywhere unless he had to.

“He will,” Magnus echoed.

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly and reached down to touch his baby bump, feeling reassured when he felt their daughters small movements within him.

“Magnus, this is really bad, isn't it?” Alec asked, a scared look on his face. “be honest with me, please.”

“Your blood pressure isn't stable, it keeps peaking up a bit higher and then dropping back down to where it was when we arrived,” Magnus explained, “that's why Logan wanted to test your blood, to find out how your body is coping.”

“And the baby?” Alec asked, “I can feel her moving, but is she okay?”

“Yes,” Magnus smiled, “she is doing just fine.”

“Are Jace and Clary still here?” Alec asked.

“No, they went back to the Institute while you were sleeping, but I can get them back of you want to see them?” Magnus replied.

“No, it's okay,” Alec told him, “do Izzy and my mother know what's going on?”

“Not yet,” Magnus replied, “Should I send them a fire message?”

“No, I don't want to worry them and then find out the blood tests came back normal,” Alec replied.

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Magnus told him, getting to his feet and perching on the edge of the bed. “do you need anything?”

“A glass of water would be good please,” Alec said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Magnus reached for the water jug and poured a generous amount into the glass before handing it to him, watching his take a couple of huge gulps.

“Better?” Magnus asked, taking it off him again when he held it out towards him.

“Much,” Alec smiled.

“Anything else I can get you?” Magnus asked. “are you hungry?”

“No, not really,” Alec frowned. “I feel a little sick to be honest.”

“Do you want me to fetch Logan?” Magnus replied.

“I'm okay,” Alec smiled, “I have all I need here.”

“I want to kiss you, but I'm scared it will raise your blood pressure,” Magnus admitted,

“Then we will stop,” Alec replied, raising a hand to put around the back of Magnus' head and encouraging him on.

Magnus only intended to give his husband a soft, tender kiss on the lips but Alec kissed him back passionately and he couldn't resist, falling into it as they expressed their love for each other.

“I love you so much,” Alec said panting slightly when the kiss broke. 

“I know,” Magnus smiled, “who else would go through all this to give their husband a baby? It is an amazing thing you are doing for me and I couldn't love you more at this moment if I tried.”

“You are the best thing in my life to ever happen to me,” Alec smiled, “you helped me take the step to admit to everyone who I really am. I think I would have continued hiding that I was gay if we had never met.”

“Glad I could help.” Magnus chuckled.

“I was thinking earlier, when I was trying to get to sleep in this place,” Alec told him, “that I really like the name Eloise, out of the three I mentioned before. What do you think?”

“It's a pretty name,” Magnus smiled, “if you want it, then I do too.”

“And I thought that maybe, her middle name could be Tessa,” Alec added, “what do you think?”

“Now that is a perfect middle name,” Magnus agreed, “thank you Alexander.”

“I thought you might agree,” Alec told him, raising his hand and pressing it to his forehead.

“Are you okay?” Magnus frowned.

“My head, it hurts and it's getting worse,” Alec admitted, “I've been trying to ignore it.”

Magnus looked up at the screens he had been ignoring while they talked and his eyes widened in shock at numbers his husbands blood pressure had reached and he tried not to show his panic when the screen monitoring the baby's heartbeat ... it had dipped lower.

“Lay down,” Magnus suggested to him gently and then hit the red button Logan had instructed him too of need be.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Seconds later the room was full of people, along with Logan and Dr Aldermill there were three more members of the medical staff, Magnus backed out of their way and watched in horror not saying a word as they scanned the monitors and the Doctor pulled out a Stele.

“What's that for?” Magnus asked as she drew a complicated symbol on the back of Alec's hand.

“It will anaesthetise him,” she explained gently, but hurriedly, “we need to get the baby out, or we could lose both of them.”

“Can I come with him?” Magnus asked, not wanting to leave him.

“I'm sorry, no,” Logan told him, “you should get someone to come here and wait with you.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Magnus asked hopefully, tears sliding down his face as they began to wheel the bed with Alec on out the doors.

“We will do everything in our power to save them both,” Logan replied, before hurrying after the rest of the medical staff.

Magnus collapsed into the chair in shock, just staring at the distance for a few moments before sending a fire message to Izzy, telling her he needed her at the Institute and why and then ignited it before reaching for the pillow one of the medics had tossed on the floor to make Alec lay flat and held it tight, taking in his husbands scent that lingered on it.

“Magnus?” Izzy called out as she came barrelling into the room with Jace and Clary hot in her heels. “Have you heard anything?”

“It's only been a few minutes,” Magnus replied, sending fresh tears down his cheeks. “one minute he seemed okay and then all hell broke loose.”

Izzy knelt down on the floor beside him and hugged him tightly.

“He'll be okay, I know he will,” Jace put him, holding Clary tight, “I can sense that he is unconscious but alive, he and the baby will be okay.”

“But she's only thirty seven weeks,” Magnus replied, “she's not ready yo come into the world yet.”

“Magnus, it's not that early,” Izzy reassured him, “remember I told you that anything from thirty eight weeks was considered normal? She will be fine.”

“This isn't how this was meant to happen!” Magnus told them, “she was meant to be born at home in our apartment with just the two of us there and … now she's being ripped from Alec's body before she is ready.”

“Magnus, as long as they are both alive and well that is all that matters,” Clary replied, “It's not how you planned and that is horrible but maybe focus on them both still being here.”

“You're right, I know you are biscuit,” Magnus replied, giving her a weak smile over Izzy's shoulder, “I just ...”

“We understand,” Jace told him. 

Hearing footsteps they all looked up towards the door and saw Logan carrying a small bundle.

“Mr Bane, Magnus,” He said with a smile, “I thought you might like to meet your daughter.”

“Really?” Magnus asked as Izzy let him free from her hug.

“Really,” Logan replied, “stay there.”

Logan carried the baby over to Magnus and put her gently into his arms.

“She's fine, she weighs seven pounds exactly and is completely healthy,” Logan informed him, “Alec is still in theatre, they are stitching him up. I will let you know when he is in recovery.”

“Can't they use his healing rune?” Magnus frowned, looking down at his daughter.

“Yes, but not yet, it won't work on such a large wound until it starts healing naturally,” Logan explained, “he will be in a lot of pain but we can help him with that.”

“I can help him,” Magnus replied, “I can heal him.”

“You can ask him when he comes around, okay?” Logan told him, “now, focus on your daughter.”

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled at him and looked down again at his daughters face as Logan left the room again.

“She's perfect,” Magnus grinned, “asleep, but perfect.”

Jace, Clary and Izzy all gathered around him to take a peek at her within the blankets.

“It looks like she has your hair,” Clary said, seeing a few strands that has escaped from the blanket around her head.

“I wonder who's eyes she will have?” Jace pondered out loud.

“Most babies have blue eyes when they are born, but they change colour pretty soon,” Izzy told them, “so we will have to wait for that one.”

“How do you suddenly know so much about babies?” Jace asked

“Lots and lots of reading since Alec got pregnant,” Izzy shrugged.

“Do you have a name for her?” Clary asked.

“I think so, but I need to check with Alec first that we still want to name her what we chose,” Magnus smiled, “I can't believe I am holding my own daughter in my arms, I never expected to be able to do this, be a father.”

“Would you do it again?” Jace asked, “have a brother of sister for her?”

“No,” Magnus replied instantly, “I couldn't let Alexander go through that again.”

“What if you carried it next time?” Clary suggested.

“That could be even worse,” Magnus sighed, “what with the magic we used.”

“Ah, yeah,” Clary replied, “I get that.”

Logan put his head around the door.

“Alec is in recovery, but he's still asleep for now, I will let you know when he wakes,” Logan told him, “and I will ready a bottle for the baby, I doubt it will be too long before she's looking for her first feed.”

“Thank you, again,” Magnus told him with a smile, “is she wearing anything under this blanket?”

“Just a nappy, feel free to dress her in something soft if you wish." Logan replied, before vanishing again.

Magnus closed his eyes and thought of the gorgeous baby-grows Maryse had bought them a while ago and with a click of his fingers a beautifully soft pale pink one appeared on his lap.

“We need to tell Maryse she is a grandmother,” Magnus said, suddenly realising that they hadn't told her that the baby was here and all was well.”

“I can do that,” Clary smiled, constructing a fire message and sending it off to her. “I can go and get her if she wishes too come.”

Magnus nodded and carefully unwrapped the blanket from around his daughter and smiled, already he could see that her skin tone was a mixture of both his and Alec's. He carefully lifted her from the blanket and slipped on the baby-grow, wanting to do it himself and not with magic.

“We are going to love you more than you can ever imagine,” Magnus told her softly, “you have no idea how much of a miracle you are and that makes you so special.”

“I think we should go and fetch some snacks,” Izzy said to the others, meaning that she felt they should leave Magnus alone for a while to start getting to know his daughter.

“Yes, I am feeling a bit peckish,” Clary agreed, pulling a bemused Jace with them out the door.

“Clary was right, you do have my hair,” he told her, “I hope you have his beautiful hazel eyes, but time will tell.”

“Sorry to disturb you,” Logan said, reappearing with a made up bottle in his hand, “this is for her when she needs it but I thought you might like to know that Alec is awake and asking for you both.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I had pre-eclampsia with both my pregnancies, one of which ended with them hitting the red emergency button when I complained of a terrible headache and my blood pressure had shot sky high, I was off to the operating theatre before I had time to think about it.


	44. Chapter 44

Magnus smiled brightly at his husband, hurrying to his side with their daughter.

“Hello daddy,” Magnus said, “do you want to meet our daughter?”

“More than anything,” Alec replied as Magnus lowered her into his arms. 

“She is beautiful,” Magnus told him.

Alec held the precious bundle close and looked down at her with a happy smile on his face, tears of emotion welling in his eyes.

“We made her, we made this little person,” Alec said, dipping his head down to kiss her on the forehead. “she is perfect.”

“I thought so,” Magnus replied, kissing Alec softly on the lips. “what about you, how are you feeling?”

“Some pain, but I don't care,” Alec replied.

“I was told that your healing rune won't help until you start healing naturally,” Magnus said, “I was wondering if I could heal you instead?”

“I'd like that,” Alec smiled, “healing naturally would take some weeks, but … I know it sounds strange, I want to keep the scar from the operation. It should be part of me now, of how she came into the world.”

“I can understand that,” Magnus replied, “if you are positive this is what you want?”

“Very,” Alec nodded as the baby let out a small whimper in his arms, her eyes fluttering open.

“She has blue eyes,” Alec said, looking confused.

“Izzy tells me that's normal, they will change in a few weeks,” Magnus replied, as the babies whimpering turned into small cries, “I'm hoping she will have your hazel ones. I think she might need a feed.”

Magnus held up the bottle the nurse had given him, something in his head told him his should give it a shake before taking off the lid and handing it to Alec. Offering it to her they both smiling widely when she instantly took the offered teat and began to suck enthusiastically on it.

“How's everyone doing?” Dr Aldermill asked, entering the recovery room. “I see she's feeding okay.”

“She's amazing,” Alec smiled at her, “thank you, for everything.”

“Just doing my job,” the doctor smiled back. “Now, how are you? Your blood pressure has been dropping since she was born and it should be back to normal soon.”

“I feel fine, apart from the pain,” Alec replied, “will I be able to go home soon?”

“Maybe in a few days, you really shouldn't exert yourself until you begin to heal,” she replied.

“Magnus has offered to heal me,” Alec replied, “will that make a difference?”

“As long as the wound is healed and your blood pressure has settled back, then yes, you can go home sooner but you still need to take it easy for a few days.” She smiled. “Looks like she's had enough of her feed, you should burp her.”

“Burp her?” Alec frowned.

“Place her against your shoulder and rub her back firmly with the palm of your hand,” the doctor instructed.

Alec did as he was told and a few moments later he and Magnus were both surprised when she let out a burp that seemed so loud for such a small baby, making them laugh,

“Perfect,” she smiled, “so, does she have a name or do we keep calling her Baby Lightwood Bane?”

“Do you still like the names we chose?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed, smiling at the doctor, “meet Eloise Tessa Lightwood Bane,”

“A beautiful name for a gorgeous baby,” Dr Aldermill agreed. “she will need changing now and will then probably settle back to sleep.”

“We don't have anything with us,” Alec replied.

“There is everything you need in the cupboard,” she replied, pointing to it, “and a changing table and little cot against the wall. Magnus, I suggest you change her for now.”

“I will,” Magnus agreed.

“Then I will leave you to it,” she smiled, “Logan will be in to move you back to the other room shortly.”

They both thanked her and she vanished from the room.

Magnus found nappies and baby wipes in the cupboard and placed them on the changing table before taking little Eloise from her daddy's arms.

“I thought you might change her with magic?” Alec asked.

“No, I want to do this the Mundane way,” Magnus smiled, snapping open the poppers on her baby-grow and cautiously opening the nappy.”

“Yuck!” Magnus stated, finding that it wasn't just wet, making Alec laugh, who immediately groaned in pain and clutched his abdomen. 

“Don't make me laugh!” Alec grumbled, trying not to smile at the look in Magnus' face.

“Once she is asleep I'm healing you,” Magnus replied, cleaning the baby up with the baby wipes, popping on a clean nappy and laying the dozing baby in the little Perspex cot.

“Ready to move?” Logan asked, knocking lightly on the door frame. “Get you out of here and back to your room.”

“Sooner the better,” Alec smiled.

“Magnus, can you wheel the baby through?” Logan asked him, “And I will move the bed.”

“I can,” Magnus agreed, waiting for Logan to unlock the wheels on Alec's bed and pushing it through the double doors before wheeling the cot after them.

Once they were settled back in the other room Logan checked on Alec's vital quickly and with a smile left the room again.

“So, shall I heal you now Alexander?” Magnus asked his husband.

“Please,” Alec replied, “I want to go home.”

Magnus pulled the sheet and blanket down off Alec's body and his eyes widened at the stitched up wound low on his husbands abdomen. 

“Is it that bad?” Alec asked, biting on his lower lip.

“No, it's only about six inches wide and stitched well,” Magnus replied, “it's still a bit of a shock to actually see.”

“I still have a baby bump!” Alec grumbled.

“You haven't long had a baby,” Magnus chuckles, “I guess of she had been born by magic it would have snapped your body back there and then, but I can rectify that too.”

“Okay, do it, please,” Alec said, “I need the pain gone.”

Magnus waved his arms around in an intricate manner and once a purple glow appeared around his hands he held them against Alec's lower body, watching as the wound began to heal before his eyes and his husbands stomach shrank slowly back to it's pre-pregnancy state. When the wound looked healed, but still had a scar marking where it had been Magnus stopped and looked up at Alec.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked.

“Still a bit of a dull ache, but much better,” Alec replied, “did you manage to leave the scar?”

“I did,” Magnus replied, pulling the covers back over Alec's body. “I can ease the pain too, if you want?”

“No, it's barely there,” Alec told him.

Magnus nodded as a fire message zipped towards him, he grabbed it and read it to Alec.

“It's from Jace, your mother has arrived and they are all desperate to see the baby,” he told him, “feeling up to it?” 

Alec nodded, “yeah, let them come and meet our daughter.”

Magnus sent a fire message back and they prepared themselves for the onslaught.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Alec got himself dressed in the clothes he had arrived at Alicante in, feeling a bit more like normal and propped himself up on the pillows of the bed with Magnus sat beside him while he gave their daughter her second feed.

“So, if I am her daddy,” Alec asked, “what do you want to be to her?”

“I've been thinking about that,” Magnus smiled, “I thought maybe papa?”

“Papa? Yeah, I like that too,” Alec told him, looking down at little Eloise cradled in his arm while she fed and spoke to her quietly, “When you get bigger you will hear the story of how daddy and papa wanted you so much and how loved you are.”

“She is certainly special,” Magnus smiled, “I bet Izzy can do a blood test to confirm that she is half Shadowhunter and half Warlock.”

“And we would both be able to teach her how to use her special skills,” Alec replied, “she is going to be amazing.”

“Alexander, I've been thinking,” Magnus told him, “she has been sharing her body, her blood with you and … well, there could be a chance that she may have passed something special on to her daddy too.”

“In what way?” Alec frowned.

“She's half warlock and so it stands to reason she will be immortal, as you said a while ago,” Magnus explained, “and sharing blood with her through the placenta and umbilical cord, it might have had an effect on your life span too.”

“I never even considered that,” Alec replied thoughtfully, “do you really think it could have happened.”

“Well, your sister is very clever with blood work,” Magnus smiled, “I think she would be able to tell us if it it has happened.”

“That would be … amazing,” Alec replied, “but … I don't want to get my hopes up just in case ...”

“I understand,” Magnus told him, leaning forwards to kiss both the baby and Alec on the forehead, “we will wait and see, only share our thought with Izzy.”

“Share what with me?” Izzy's voice filled the room, entering along with Jace, Clary and Maryse.

“Oh, nothing important for now,” Alec told her.

“Oh she's beautiful,” Maryse exclaimed as they stood around the bed. 

“How could she be anything else with us as her parents?” Magnus grinned proudly.

“Can I hold her?” Maryse asked as Eloise stopped feeding.

“She needs burping,” Alec told his mother, letting her take their daughter from his arms.

Maryse held the baby expertly up against her shoulder and rubbed her back until she let out a long burp.

“I bed your pardon?” Clary joked, “oh she is so small and just gorgeous.”

“Feeling broody?” Jace asked, wide eyed.

“No, no children for me, not yet anyway,” Clary assured him causing Jace to let out a sigh of relief.

“When can you go home?” Maryse asked her son.

“As long as my blood pressure keeps going down and is stable, soon I hope,” Alec replied.

“No-one has asked the most important question,” Magnus smiled, “her name!”

“Yeah,” Alec grinned, “please welcome Eloise Tessa Lightwood Bane.”

“What a beautiful name and a wonderful tribute to your friend Magnus,” Maryse said, carefully handing the baby to Clary for a hold.

Clary kissed the baby on the top of the head, “It's true,” she exclaimed, “babies to have a unique, amazing scent.”

“Ummm, Alec, I don't like to mention it,” Jace put in, “but you still look kinda pregnant!”

“Magnus has healed my wound but we think because she was born a little early and the magic didn't get to kick in,” Alec explained, “it will take longer for my body to get back to normal, but it is slowly getting smaller. I can't wait until I can wear proper jeans again.”

“Oh, but those low cut ones are so sexy,” Magnus replied without thinking causing the others to laugh.

“Too much information Magnus,” Clary grinned, watching Alec's face beginning to redden.

“Anyway,” Maryse said, changing the subject, “do you need anything for the baby? Anything I can get for you?”

“Thank you Maryse,” Magnus replied, “I think we are prepared, especially after the wonderful gifts you gave us last time.”

“Milk!” Alec exclaimed a little louder than he intended, “the only thing we don't have in formula for her.”

“I'll ask the staff what brand they use, hopefully it's something we can get at home,” Maryse replied.

“Thanks,” Alec smiled at his mother.

“Umm, I think this one may need a nappy change!” Clary said holding the baby out to his papa.

Maryse laughed, “babies are eating, weeing and pooping machines!”

Magnus took his daughter from Clary's arms and lay her on the bottom of Alec's bed.

“Just this time, I will change her using Magic,” Magnus told them, “to spare your noses.”

“Oh, it's a little crowded in here,” Logan said as he returned to the room.

“Sorry, maybe we shouldn't have all come at once,” Jace apologised.

“Well, thankfully all Alec's vitals look good so you haven't spiked his blood pressure, “ Logan replied, “but I do need you to all clear the room while I check on his wound. I know you've healed it with Magic Magnus but I need to see it for myself before we can think about Alec leaving us soon.”

“Magnus can stay, yes?” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Logan smiled, ushering the others from the room. 

Magnus got off the edge of the bed where he had been sitting and stood next to Alec, and after placing Eloise in the little cot he took his husbands hand into his.

“Are you okay for me to lift your jumper etc.” Logan asked Alec and he nodded.

Alec lay quietly while Logan lifted his jumper to reveal his abdomen and popped open the button on his jeans to see the wound clearer.

“I'm just going to feel your abdomen, is that okay?” Logan asked him.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Alec replied.

“Sorry if my hands are a little cold,” Logan said, rubbing them together before placing them on the area he needed to check.

“Everything feels like it is settling back where it should be,” Logan told him with a smile, I can see that your bump is slowly getting smaller and Magnus, you did a great job healing his wound.”

“Thanks.” Magnus grinned. “so, does this mean I can take Alexander home?”

“In the morning, the doctor has to sign the release form and she won't be in again until then,” Logan explained. “and Magnus, you are welcome to stay here the night with your husband and baby if you wish.”

“Great,” Alec grinned, “early in the morning I hope?”

“When she gets in, I promise,” Logan smiled, “I'll go and tell your visitors they can return now.” 

“Home tomorrow,” Magnus said excitedly, “home to start being a family properly.”

“I can't wait,” Alec replied, tilting his head up to meet Magnus' lips in a tender kiss.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

“Home, finally,” Alec said with a beaming smile to Magnus as he stepped out of the portal holding their daughter, “I am so looking forward to sleeping in our own bed tonight.”

“On that note.” Magnus replied, “I think we should put her Moses basket in our room at night for maybe the first few weeks, until she sorts her sleep pattern out.”

“Good idea,” Alec agreed, “then she will be close when she needs feeding.”

“Talking of feeding,” Magnus laughed, pointing the the six pots of formula sat on the coffee table, “I know Maryse said she'd dropped off some for us, but I didn't expect that much.”

“You know my mother, it's all or nothing,” Alec laughed, lowering himself down on the sofa carefully. “she's still fast asleep, probably a good thing for going through her first portal.”

“I'll get her Moses basket,” Magnus told him, going to fetch it.

“I still can't quite believe you are actually here,” Alec whispered to his daughter, “that I grew such a perfect little girl inside of me.”

“And is she worth all the problems you had with the pregnancy?” Magnus asked, placing the Moses basket on one of the armchairs. “You have no regrets?”

“We both got through it and that's all that matters,” Alec smiled at his husband, “none of that matters now.”

Magnus nodded and smiled at Alec, “Good. Now, lets get this little lady in her bed.”

Alec carefully lifted her up so Magnus could take her, he lay her gently in the Moses basket and placed a blanket over her sleeping body before sitting down next to his husband.

“Are you still in any pain?” Magnus asked him, knowing his body was still adjusting back to it's former self.

“A little,” Alec shrugged. 

“Let me take it away, please?” Magnus asked, “do something my magic can do.”

“Okay,” Alec agreed, he knew that Magnus still felt awful from not being able to use his magic to help him when he had the reaction to the potion.

“Lift your legs up,” Magnus replied, “across my lap.”

Alec did so and slid his jumper up from over his abdomen.

“Your baby bump is almost gone,” Magnus told him, “not that I am not happy to see your body going back to normal, but after all this time I kinda of miss it.”

“I hope you're not going to tell me you are going to miss it because you thought it made me more sexy?” Alec grinned.

“Oh, you will always be irresistible to me Alexander,” Magnus laughed, “bump or no bump.”

“Good, now I thought you were going to get rid of this pain for me?” Alec asked, grabbing Magnus' hands and placing them on his belly.

“And so I will,” Magnus replied, lifting his hands to click his fingers and when a pale pink light emitted from them he passed the palms of his hands over his husbands belly in a circular motion until Alec moaned with relief that the pain had been banished.

“Now, be honest Alexander,” Magnus said when he was done, “you were in more pain than you were admitting, weren't you?”

“Maybe a little … okay a lot,” Alec admitted. “and I didn't have my Stele with me to heal myself so ...”

“You could have asked Logan to do it for you?” Magnus suggested.

“I could have,” Alec grinned, “or I could have used my Stele when we got home but, well I wanted you to do it.”

“Any particular reason?” Magnus asked, cocking a eyebrow.

“Anything to get your healing hands on me,” Alec chuckled.

“And what did Logan tell you before we left?” Magnus grinned.

“No sex for a week, at least until my insides had settled back properly,” Alec replied, “which is fine, but I've missed being held and kissed by you too.”

“Well, that we can rectify,” Magnus told him, bending down from the waist as Alec lifted his head up to capture each others lips in a long, deep kiss.

“I could stay here all day,” Alec mumbled against Magnus' lips when the kiss broke.

“Well, we can until our little miss wakes up anyway,” Magnus mumbled back, claiming his husbands lips once more.

****

“We should ask Izzy to do those blood tests soon,” Alec suggested, once Eloise had had her next feed and been changed again. “if only to confirm that she is both a Shadowhunter and a Warlock.”

“I think she should take blood from all three of us, first to compare her blood to ours,” Magnus replied, “that should confirm it I guess and also … because your blood was passing through her body while she was inside you, there really could be a chance that just maybe, her immortality could have been passed on to you Alexander.”

“It would be wonderful if it had Magnus, but I don't want us to get our hopes up,” Alec replied, stroking the soft hair on Eloise's head Magnus' arms, “it might not have either.”

“Then we need to find out sooner rather than later,” Magnus told him, “because to be completely honest with you, if I knew I would never lose you it would be the most amazing part of my whole life.”

“You really want to be stuck with me forever?” Alec joked.

“Yes. I have told you so many times that I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else in all my eight hundred years,” Magnus replied seriously, “and I meant it, utterly and completely and as much as I tried to convince myself that I would be okay losing you one day … especially after you found my box of memories. I dreaded the prospect.”

Alec reached out a wiped away a tear that slid down his husbands cheek.

“Then we will ask Izzy to take out blood tomorrow,” Alec told him, “she is amazing with anything to do with blood work and then we will know once and for all if Eloise has shared her immortality with me.”

Magnus smiled and craned his head over the baby's who was asleep on his shoulder to place a brief but tender kiss on his husbands lips. 

“I Better send her a fire message then,” Alec replied, “see if she wants to do it here or at the Institute.”

“You do that, and I will put sleeping beauty down for the rest of her nap,” Magnus replied with a smile, “then we can maybe have something to eat?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied, his stomach rumbling in reply, “I'm starving.”

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Alec, Magnus and baby Eloise arrived by portal into the medical bay of the Institute the afternoon of the following day as arranged with Izzy, who was there waiting for them with a smile on her face.

“I'm so happy you want me to do this for you,” Izzy told them.

“We needed someone who can keep a secret,” Alec told her, “this is between us until we know exactly what the blood results say.”

“I can do that,” Izzy replied serious, “your fire message was a little vague, what exactly do you need me to do?”

“First, we want to know if Eloise is both a Warlock and a Shadowhunter,” Magnus told her, “we're pretty sure she will be but we need conformation. And secondly, because she has been sharing blood with Alec we believe that she might had passed her immortality on to her daddy.”

“Oh, I never thought of that,” Izzy replied, excitedly. “I will need to take blood samples from all three of you.”

“We guessed that,” Alec told her, “how long until you will be able to tell us the results?”

“Twenty four hours or so, at a guess,” Izzy replied, “so, lets get on with it.”

She took blood from both Magnus and Alec first and then using a much smaller size needle she carefully took blood from the baby, barely disturbing the sleeping infant.

“All done,” Izzy told them when she had finished. “I will let you know the results as soon as I do.”

“We'll leave you to it,” Alec told her and they headed back home again.

“And now the waiting begins,” Alec said as they stepped out into the apartment and placed Eloise into her Moses basket. “I have to admit that I am having trouble not getting my hopes up.”

“You're not the only one,” Magnus admitted, “the thought of not losing you to old age makes me so happy.”

“And our daughter too,” Alec smiled, “all three of us immortal, what a thought.”

“I've had an idea Alexander,” Magnus grinned, “if the tests do come back with the results we hope for, then we should have a party, what do you think?”

“Any excuse for a party,” Alec grinned. “but yes, we should announce it to all our family and friends.”

“Do you think we should start planning it now or would that be tempting fate?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“We wouldn't want to risk it,” Alec smiled, pulling the Warlock into his arms, “It's probably best we wait until Izzy tells us the results.”

“You're right, I know you are,” Magnus replied, looking his arms around his husbands neck. “have I told you recently just how much I love you?”

“For having our baby?” Alec grinned.

“For having our baby, for just being you,” Magnus replied, “and for many more reasons.”

“Good, because I love you more each day.” Alec said, before pulling his husband into a long, passionate kiss that only broke when they heard Eloise beginning to stir for her next feed.

“Great timing,” Magnus joked.

“Probably a good thing,” Alec pouted, “you know how we get and well … we have doctors orders to follow for another six days yet.”

“True,” Magnus agreed, laughing, “I'll go and make her bottle, you go and get the little passion killer out of bed.”

Unravelling themselves from each other arms they went their separate ways. When Alec reached their bedroom where the Moses basket currently was Eloise was awake and softly crying for her bottle, he picked her up and cuddled her closely as he carried her back to the living room where Magnus was shaking her bottle thoroughly, having cooled it down a little with magic.

“It's on it's way,” Alec told the bundle in his arms, sitting down on the sofa with her. “don't fret.”

“Here,” Magnus said, handing Alec the bottle and settling down next to them.

Alec rubbed the teat on her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to accept it, drinking the contents down hungrily, her cries stopping as she sated her hungry stomach and she opened her eyes.

Alec noticed first.

“Magnus, her eyes!” Alec said excitedly.

“Oh my god!” Magnus grinned, looking at the little cat eyes that looked so like his own. “well, there's proof that she is indeed part Warlock.”

“This is amazing, I never expected that so soon,” Alec exclaimed. 

“I was much older than that when I first showed my Warlock mark,” Magnus said, his shock obvious.

“She really is a special little girl,” Alec smiled, as her eyes changed back to blue. 

“Now we just have to wait until her eyes become their true colour,” Magnus added, “I really hope she has your hazel ones.”

“I do too, for you,” Alec told him, “but if she has your eyes, that's fine too.”

“Whatever colour that are, she will be perfect,” Magnus agreed.

“She already is,” Alec smiled, leaning over to give his husband a peck on the lips. “now, I do believe it's your turn to change her.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed reluctantly, along with at the pong coming from her nappy.

“I'll make us some coffee,” Alec told him, heading to the kitchen and leaving Magnus to it.

Magnus lay Eloise down on her changing mat and began the process of undressing her lower half, after getting her wipes and clean nappy ready. He held his breath as he unfastened the nappy and quickly cleaned her up before shoving the nappy and it's contents into a scented nappy sack and then quickly dressed her again.

“All clean sweetheart,” Magnus smiled, lifting her up and holding her against his shoulder.

“Coffee,” Alec said, returning and placing Magnus' on the coffee table.

“Just a second,” Magnus grinned and got rid of the nappy sack and it's contents by magic.

“Thank goodness for that,” Alec grinned.

“Magic certainly has it's uses,” Magnus placing Eloise back down in her changing mat to check out the world around her while he drank his own coffee.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Waking Alec found himself alone in the bed but he could hear Magnus' voice coming from somewhere in the apartment, talking to Eloise. He stretched out his whole body and yawned, and slowly dragged himself out of bed, walking half asleep into the bathroom to shower. Even though they had taken it in turns to get up to the baby in the night the broken sleep had taken it's toll.

Stripping off his pyjamas Alec climbed under the hot cascading water and tilted his face upwards, letting it wash away the sleep from his head before washing his body and hair. It wasn't until he dried himself off and returned to the bedroom and pulled his jeans on that he realised his body had returned to it's pre-baby state and his bump had been replaced with the firm abs that had been there months before hand.

He rubbed his hands over his flat belly, it felt a little strange now, he had got used to having a baby bump but he smiled at the thought that he could finally fit into all his clothes again. He took off the low cut jeans he had been wearing for the pregnancy and pulled on a comfortable old pair that now fitted like a glove again.

“There has to be something to be said for Seelie magic,” he said to himself in the mirror. Apart from the C-section scar that he insisted that Magnus left while healing him there was nothing to show that he had been pregnant, not even one stretch mark. The magic had finally kicked in over night and did it's job. 

He pulled on a close fitting t-shirt and headed off to find Magnus and Eloise who were in the living room. He stopped and smiled at the scene before him, Magnus was still in his pyjamas, his hair was messy and all over the place and he was sitting with Eloise in his arms talking to her.

“We always knew, your daddy and I that you would be special,” Magnus told her, “you are our perfect miracle but today we get to find out just how special and if, because of you your daddy and I have an eternity to be together.”

The baby let out a yawn.

“Oh, am I boring you?” Magnus chuckled quietly, “Maybe we should go and see if daddy is awake yet, what do you think?”

“I think that daddy thinks that papa is a big softie,” Alec said, with a smile.

“And just how long have you been standing there?” Magnus smiled back.

“Long enough,” Alec told him, finally entering the room properly and sitting down next to his husband. “you let me sleep in, thank you.”

“Well, you did the 5am feed so it was my turn,” Magnus smiled, handing over Eloise into his outstretched arms.

“She's all sleepy,” Alec smiled down at his daughter.

“Well, she's been up a while,” Magnus told him, “she probably needs to nap again.”

“I'll hold her until she's asleep,” Alec told him, “then she can go back to her bed.”

“You know, I get the feeling she's going to be a handful when she is a couple of years old,” Magnus told him, “half Shadowhunter and half Warlock … interesting combination and I have a feeling her magic will show itself by then.”

“Well, she will have you to teach her how to control that,” Alec smiled, “and her daddy for when she's old enough to start her Shadowhunter training, any wayward Downworlder's or demons won't know what's hit them!”

“Yeah, I'm thinking she will be a force to be reckoned with,” Magnus agreed.

Magnus, what you said to her, about my mortality,” Alec said, suddenly seriously, “we have to prepare ourselves for the idea that she might not have passed the immortality to me.”

“I can't think of anything else,” Magnus replied, “the idea of you not growing old, me never losing you is one that I could never have dreamed of until now and I know we could be wrong, but I am living in hope.”

“I'm going to put this little one to bed,” Alec told him, standing up with the sleeping infant in his arms, “I won't be a minute.”

Magnus got to his feet and stared out the window at the skyline, in his mind he couldn't even contemplate that he still might lose Alec one day and was lost in those thoughts when Alec returned and put his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

“I want to be with you more than anything,” Alec whispered into his ear, “I don't want to grow old and feeble around you … but I need you to promise me something, okay?”

“I can try,” Magnus replied, turning around in Alec's arms to face his husband.

“If it turns out that I am not now immortal, I want you to promise that one day you will find someone else to fall in love with,” Alec told him, ignoring the tears that welled up in his eyes at the very idea, “I don't want you to be alone forever, I would never want that.”

“I'm not sure I can promise that,” Magnus told him truthfully, “maybe … but I don't want to talk about this now, we need to wait until Izzy tells us the test results, okay?”

Alec rested his forehead on Magnus', not caring about the tear that slid down his face, knowing that the sad expression on his husbands face mirrored his own along with his eyes shining with tears and kissed him softly.

“You're right,” Alec replied, “I'm sorry for making us sad.”

Magnus reached up and brushed away his husbands tears and then rubbed at his own eyes.

“It's okay, today is going to be emotional for both of us, whatever news Izzy gives us,” Magnus smiled, “so, we need to do something to take our minds off our thoughts. How about some breakfast?”

“Yes, I am starving, as usual,” Alec smiled back.

“Belgium waffles?” Magnus suggested, “with cream and strawberries?”

“And buckets of coffee with caffeine?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed, “and today no cooking required, magic is the way to go.”

Alec kissed him again, a lingering soft kiss before pulling away and watched Magnus do his thing and smiled at the feast of food, along with large cups of steaming coffee that appeared in the coffee table before them.

“Perfect,” Alec smiled, nodding.

“You look different,” Magnus finally noticed.

“My baby bump is gone, the Seelie magic finally worked,” Alec grinned, pulling up the hem of his t-shirt. “not even a single stretch mark.”

“A lot of women would be very jealous of that,” Magnus chuckled, placing a hand on Alec's toned abdomen.

“Do you think it's put all my organs back in the right places too?” Alec wondered out loud.

“We are going to do as we were told,” Magnus grinned, “we will wait the whole seven days we were told to before we have sex … maybe six ...”

“Okay,” Alec laughed, “and we do have out little passion killer to help.”

“I love you so much,” Magnus laughed back as a fire message sped towards them.

“It's from Izzy,” Alec told him after catching it, “it says that she will be here in a couple of hours with the results and … that she has good news.”

“Now that sounds promising,” Magnus smiled, “now, breakfast before it goes cold. 

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

By the time Izzy arrived both Alec and Magnus were having trouble containing their excitement at what her news would be, Eloise was snuggled in Magnus' arms after just having been fed and changed when she walked in through the magically opened door.

“She is so tiny,” Izzy smiled, sitting in one of the armchairs opposite them, “can I hold her?”

“Of course,” Magnus replied, getting carefully to his feet and handing over the baby to her.

“She smells amazing,” Izzy smiled, kissing the top of the infants head.

“So, Izzy,” Alec asked impatiently, “please, you have to tell us what the blood tests revealed.”

“Okay, first Eloise,” Izzy smiled at them, “comparing her blood to both of yours, she is definitely half Shadowhunter and half Warlock, I think you will bot have your work cut out for you in a few years!”

“We already knew she was part Warlock,” Magnus grinned, “she revealed her cat eyes to us, just like her papa's to us.”

“Oh, how adorable,” Izzy grinned, “at lease she has parents who can both train her to be who she is meant to be as she gets older.”

“What about Alec?” Magnus asked, “Has her immortality passed on to her daddy?”

“So, when I first did the DNA tests I compared Alec's blood against yours Magnus to see of there were now any similarities,” she explained, “and I found that there were slight changes to Alec's blood that matched both yours and Eloise's. So, I did the tests again, late last night and again this morning and, the cells that matched both yours and Eloise's are multiplying.”

“Which means?” Alec asked.

“I believe it means that as Eloise's blood mixed with your it slightly changed your DNA,” Izzy replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat, “and even now, after she is born those cells are multiplying. Alec, I believe your are on your way to becoming immortal, just like Magnus and Eloise!”

“Oh my god!” Magnus exclaimed.

“This is … amazing,” Alec grinned, “this means … everything.”

“Not only to we have our own baby, she has given us the best gift ever,” Magnus smiled, tears of happiness glistening in his eyes, “her papa will have her daddy forever.”

Not caring that his little sister was in the room Alec turned to Magnus and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, turning a little pink when it broke and he found Izzy smiling at them with a soppy look on her face.

“I am so happy for both of you,” Izzy told them, “after all you went though to have this baby, it's the best outcome ever.”

“Izzy, can you keep this to yourself for now?” Alec asked her and she nodded. “we are going to have a party, to celebrate her birth and then we will tell everyone our good news.”

“My lips are sealed,” Izzy reassured them, “when are you planning to have the party?”

“As soon as possible,” Magnus told her, “I think tomorrow if everyone can make it, I will send out the invitations this afternoon.”

“Then I shall go and leave you to your preparations,” Izzy told them, “and I will await the invitation for Simon and I.”

Magnus got to his feet and took Eloise from her arms.

“Thank you, Izzy, for everything,” Alec said, standing up beside his husband, “this would never have been possible without your help.”

“And Helen's.” Izzy added. “are you inviting her to the party?”

“We'd love to … but Aline knows nothing of her helping us out,” Magnus told her, “and we can't invite one without the other.”

“I'm sure you will come up with something,” Izzy replied. “I really must go now and Alec, I will be keeping a check on the sample I have but I am positive the cells will keep replicating.”

“Thank you again,” Magnus smiled, both he and Alec giving her a hug before she left.

“I'm going to Eloise in her Moses basket,” Magnus said, taking her off to their bedroom.

When he returned moments later he pulled Alexander into his arms, kissing him gently before hugging him tightly.

“I never in imagined anything like this,” Magnus whispered into his husbands ear, “I have never been happier. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, more and more each day,” Alec replied, pulling back a little and looking into his husbands eyes before kissing him deeply.

“We should get to work on those invitations,” Magnus sighed, not wanting to leave Alec's embrace.

“Mmmm,” Alec mumbled, “make a list of all our family and friends.”

“This will be the party of the year,” Magnus declared. “no, of the decade, maybe the century.”

Alec let out a small chuckle. “Very possibly if you are organising it.”

“There will be lots of amazing food, cocktails and the best cake I can conjurer up,” Magnus grinned.

“Thank goodness for magic!” Alec stated. 

“So, lets get started then,” Magnus said, not moving an inch.

“Maybe in a few minutes or so,” Alec replied, “I feel like I need to kiss my husband for a little longer first.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus agreed, claiming Alec's lips with his own, time standing still as they lost themselves in each others embrace. 

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

The apartment was decorated impeccably for the party, everyone they had invited had replied that they would be happy to attend, including Helen and Aline as they had told Helen they really wanted her to be there and she agreed that they both would be attending, as friends with no mention of her help.

Magnus put the finishing touches to the living room with vases of fresh flowers gently scenting the room and looking around he considered it perfect.

“It all looks so beautiful,” Alec told him with a smile when he returned from their bedroom with Eloise in his arms, beginning to wake for a feed. “I can't wait to tell everyone our news.”

“I get you be my husband eternally,” Magnus grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Alec's lips, “and I can't wait to shout it from the rooftops … well, tell all our friends and family. Get comfortable and I'll get Eloise's bottle ready.”

Alec settled down in one of the armchairs and looked down at his daughter, in some ways he was still amazed that she was here in his arms and in another he felt like he had known her forever. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked, returning with the bottle.

“Yeah,” Alec smiled, “still finding it hard to believe that she is really ours mostly.”

“Oh, I understand that,” Magnus agreed, perching down on the arm of the chair Alec sat in and relaxing his arm on the back behind him. “I've put a note on the door stating that it is open and to come straight in.”

“Good idea,” Alec smiled as the baby's eyes fluttered open and asked her. “hello there, are you hungry again?”

Magnus passed him the bottle and she happily took it, drinking it down while she gazed into her daddy's eyes.

“I wonder if she is able to tell yet that she has two people feeding her,” Alec wondered out loud.

“I think her eyesight maybe still learning to focus,” Magnus replied, “but maybe.”

“I never thought it would be possible to love someone so quickly.” Alec smiled at his husband, “the instant I saw her.”

“Me too,” Magnus smiled, stealing a chase kiss above her head just before there was a knock at the door followed by Izzy and Simon arriving.

“Hey,” Simon said, “I finally get to meet the baby.”

“He's been more excited than I ever thought he would be,” Izzy laughed.

“You can hold her once she's fed, if you like?” Alec told him.

“Yes, I'd love to meet my … niece?” Simon replied.

“You're engaged to my sister, so yes,” Alec told him, then added. “there we go, she's all done.”

Simon held out his arms and carefully to the baby from him before sitting down on the sofa.

“Can I see the cake?” Isabel asked, “I'd love you both to show me it.”

“Of course my dear,” Magnus replied, “come this way.”

They both walked into the dining room with her, guessing she needed to tell them something.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Alec asked.

“No, nothing like that, just the opposite,” she assured them with a smile, “I wanted you to know that the cells in the sample are still multiplying, very fast and in fact it won't belong before the results will mirror both Magnus' and Eloise's.”

“It's positive them, that I am immortal now?” Alec grinned.

“Without a shadow of a doubt big brother,” she replied, kissing one on the cheek and then the other. “now, show me the cake so I can tell Simon about it.”

“It's here, behind you,” Magnus told her and she span around to see a beautiful white cake decorated with Shadowhunter runes in gold icing and a beautifully made spell book made of fondant icing on the top.

“Oh, that's perfect,” Izzy grinned, “just perfect, I am guessing no-one will see it until you have told them all the news.”

“Exactly,” Alec told her, “we should get back to Simon before he become suspicious.”

“And that sounds like more guests arriving,” Magnus added, leading the way back to the living room to find Maryse, Max, Luke, Jace and Clary chatting to Simon, who was still cuddling Eloise against his shoulder.

“So, are you actually going to tell us what this party is for,” Maryse asked, “your invitation was a little vague, something about some special news?”

“Once everyone else has arrived,” Magnus told her, spotting Helen and Aline walk in followed by Andrew and Lorenzo, walking to greet them.

“Just waiting for Maia and Lydia now,” Alec added both arriving as he said it.

“Good, everyone is here,” Magnus announced and with a flourish of his hands a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and glassed appeared on the table.

He expertly removed the cork and began pouring some into each glass while Alec handed them around, Simon insisting he was fine still holding the baby until they all had a glass.

“I want to welcome you all into our home to celebrate the birth of our daughter, Eloise Tessa Lightwood Bane,” Magnus told them, “she is special in so many ways, foremost because I would never be able to have a child that was biologically mine, ours.”

A cheer went around the room, Alec took Magnus' hand in his own as his husband continued.

“She is, as confirmed by Izzy both a Shadowhunter and a Warlock,” Magnus grinned, along with Alec, “and is also, therefore immortal.”

“That must be something that's been impossible before now?” Aline gasped.

“It is,” Magnus replied carefully, “and we are forever grateful.”

“So, please raise your glasses and toast our daughter,” Alec told him, leading the way.

“To Eloise,” they all replied with beaming smiles.

“And now we get to the second part of our news,” Magnus told them, taking his hand from Alec's and wrapping his arm around his husbands waist. “we had our suspicions before she was born and that's to Izzy's amazing skills we can confirm that because Eloise was sharing blood with her daddy, via the placenta and umbilical cord, she has passed the best present she ever could on to him.”

Magnus paused, tuned to look at Alec, both of them sporting huge grins.

“Well?” Clary urged.

“We can tell you that Alexander is now immortal,” Magnus added to gasps all around the room.

“That is amazing buddy,” Jace grinned, the first to hug both Alec and then Magnus, quickly followed by everyone else.

“You kept this a secret, even from me!” Simon asked, a little shocked.

“From everyone, as they requested,” Izzy replied, “now let someone else have a hold of the baby.”

“Me first,” Maryse said, swooping the now sleeping infant from his arms.

Simon got to his feet and pulled them both into a hug together.

“This is amazing guys,” Simon told them.

“Thank you, thank you everyone,” Alec replied,” from the both of us, there are mountains of food and more champagne in the dining room, please help yourselves.”

“There's blood in the fridge,” Magnus told Simon as everyone else headed for the dining room. “help yourself.”

Once they found themselves alone in the room Magnus pulled Alec tight against him and kissed him tenderly, suddenly wishing they were completely alone.

“I think that went well,” Alec smiled when the kiss broke.

“Very,” Magnus agreed, kissing his husband before they walked hand in hand into the dining room to join the others.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go now ... tomorrow.


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue

Eloise, six months old

“Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day,” Magnus whispered against his husbands neck before kissing it softly, “we could take Eloise out for a walk.”

Alec turned in Magnus' arms to face him, “we don't have to get up yet do we?”

“No sound coming from her room, I think she's letting us have a bit of a lie-in,” Magnus smiled before Alec captured his lips in a tender kiss. 

“As much as I lover her to bits,” Alec replied, “I'm so happy we have our room back to ourselves.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Magnus told him, pulling him even closer and burying his face in his husbands neck, “you smell amazing.”

Alec chuckled, “Aren't you sated enough?”

“Well, I could say yes, I mean we have been making up for lost time,” Magnus replied, lifting his head and smiling at him, “and this morning was no exception, but I can never have enough of you.”

“So, I now can't die of old age but maybe I'll die from an overindulgence in sex?” Alec grinned.

“Not possible,” Magnus told him, “and I am willing to prove my point.”

“Well, I can hear gurgling coming from our daughters room,” Alec told him with a smile, “so hold that thought for later.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Magnus chuckled, stealing one last kiss before they dragged themselves out of each other arms and the bed.

“You go and get our little princess and I'll make her breakfast,” Magnus suggested, turning to head to the kitchen.

Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him close, capturing his husbands lips and kissing him deeply.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Alec said when the kiss broke.

“Every day,” Magnus replied, “and I love you too.”

“Good, just wanted to check,” Alec laughed, releasing his husband and heading into their daughters room where she was giggling to herself.

At first Alec wondered what could be making his daughter giggle but he soon realised that all was not normal, above her, along with her mobile spinning around by itself there were toys floating in the air above a cot, her favourite teddy along with two other soft toys, a dog and a cat.

Alec crept back out the room and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing his husbands hand and dragging him away from the microwave where their daughters porridge was cooking and back to her bedroom without a word where he pulled him to a halt.

“Look,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

“What am I looking at?” Magnus whispered back.

“Above her cot,” Alec urged.

“Ooooh,” Magnus grinned and they quietly crept towards their daughters cot and peered in at her.

Her cat eyes were shining brightly and her little arms were waving about, using her magic to manipulate the toys above her her head and still giggling to herself as she did so.

“Wow!” Magnus stated, “We knew she was special, but she is already aware of her magic.”

“This isn't normal?” Alec asked, a little aghast.

“Not at all,” Magnus grinned.

Suddenly sensing she was being watched Eloise slowly lowered her arms, the soft toys returning to their place in the cot and she gurgled happily before raising her arms again, wanting to be picked up.

“Good morning little lady,” Alec told her, swooping his arms down to pull her up into a cuddle. “aren't you a clever little Warlock.”

Eloise gurgled back happily.

“Lets get your breakfast,” Magnus told her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before leading the way back to the kitchen where her high-chair was waiting for her. Alec settled her into it, making sure he fastened the safety straps while Magnus retrieved her porridge from the microwave and stirred a little honey into it.

“Hungry?” He asked his daughter, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools and offering her a spoonful.

She opened her mouth wide in anticipation and took the spoonful eagerly, swallowing it down quickly and wanting more.

“She certainly loves her food,” Alec stated, “I hear from my mother that I was a bit of a picky eater at her age.”

Magnus chuckled at the thought, his husband certain wasn't picky any longer.

“These past six moths have gone so fast,” Magnus smiled, “it's hard to remember just how small she used to be.”

“She'll be trying to crawl soon,” Alec replied, “that's when the fun will start.”

“How old were you when you started your Shadowhunter training?” Magnus asked, scraping out the last of the porridge from the bowl.

“Little, about five I think,” Alec told him.

“That seems very young!” Magnus stated.

“The sooner the better, so I am told by my mother,” Alec shrugged.

“Well, she will have the edge over the others,” Magnus grinned, “her magic will come in very helpful.”

“It will,” Alec agreed, “hey, I just had a thought, she could become the High Warlock of New York and the head of the Institute at the same time!”

Magnus laughed. “I think we should let her decide her place in the world, don't you?”

“You're right.” Alec conceded, “she may have no wish to be either and that would be her decision.”

“But she will have us both to guide her if need be.” Magnus grinned, opening the safety harness and lifting Eloise from her high-chair. “something we will always be thankful to her for.”

“When I found that spell I never imagined where it would lead,” Alec admitted, “everything other than getting the baby we wanted is a bonus.”

“And I get to love you for the rest of our lives,” Magnus smiled, pulling Alec towards him, “both of you.”

“Eternally,” Alec replied simply, kissing his husband softly while Eloise giggled softly in her papa's arms at them.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, for all the kudos that have been left and especially to those who left woderful comments, they are always very much appreciated.
> 
> I will miss writing this, I loved doing so. 
> 
> My head is trying to toy with a sequel, not sure if it will come to anything ... but you never know.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
